I am Here (Sequel Of I Have To Go)
by KimKS 'ke-Naru
Summary: Sehun berharap setelah malam itu ia dapat melupakan Jong In. Ia sudah merencanakannya secara matang dengan pulang ke kampung halaman-Beijing. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Sehun mendapat ciuman pertama dengan Jong In melalui cara yang tidak 'normal! Bad Summary! KAIHUN or HANHUN! BL! Typo(s) everywhere! Bahasa amburegeul! Cerita pasaran! I warned you before..
1. Chapter 1

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Sequel of I have to go"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Yah, dirinya secara tidak langsung telah dilecehkan oleh Kim Jong In, primadona sekolah. Iya iya, Sehun tahu dia memang menjijikkan, jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menangisi hidupnya yang selalu memberatkannya? Tidak tidak. Oh sehun tidak mau menjadi lelaki pengecut lagi. Ia kini hanya perlu menatap masa depannya yang indah. Sehun yakin sekali Tuhan telah menakdirkan kehidupan yang damai jika ia tidak terus-terusan merasa tidak bersyukur.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Otaknya masih memproses beberapa kejadian menit lalu. Apa yang membuat Jong In babak belur seperti itu? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Hah, jika ia terus mengingat pemua tampan itu, Sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta jadi Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya. Mulai detik ini. Sehun yakin Sehun bisa. Tatapannya menerawang jauh di sana. Jujur, ia jadi merindukan masa-masa dulu sebelum ia mengenal Kim Jong In. "Eomma, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu di Beijing. Tunggu aku.." desisnya pada ruang hampa. Sehun kemudian beranjak dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Ingat? Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hah, ia harus menyiapkan obat anti-flu setelah ini. Ia kan alergi udara dingin. Hufh!

…..

Lain halnya Sehun, lain halnya dengan Jong In. Pemuda seksi itu kini tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan sang ayah. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya pasti marah setelah mengetahui bahwa anak sematawayangnya itu pulang ke rumah dengan wajah penuh luka lebam. Ayahnya mengira si Jong In kembali melakukan tawuran antar sekolah yang memang rutin dilakukannya setiap minggu. Padahal ayah Jong In- Kim Joon Myeon berulang kali memperingatinya. Tapi? Yasudahlah namanya juga hormon anak muda. Kai menghela nafas kasar.

"Sejujurnya appa tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Appa hanya tahu dan bisa men_judge_ orang lain seenaknya. Aku tidak pernah lagi melakukan tawuran appa. Dan ini semua bukan tentang sekolah!" bentak Kai. Suho sedikit terkejut mendengar suara agak meninggi Kai. Yang ia tahu, Kai tidak pernah membentak dirinya sebelum ini. "Jika bukan urusan sekolah, apa lagi? Oh, appa tahu. Pasti dirimu masih menjalin hubungan dengan Soojung itu kan?" Tanpa menjawab ucapan sang ayah, Kai langsung menuju ruang pribadinya. Yahh dia kan hanya terlalu mencintai Soojung, jadi apa salahnya?

"Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkanmu Kai untuk tidak mendekati Soojung kembali. Ayah Soojung adalah saingan bisnis appa. Sudah cukup beliau mempermalukan appa di depan kolega appa tahun lalu. Dan kini, appa tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan manusia itu. Soojung juga sudah dijodohkan bukan? Kau tinggal meninggalkan wanita itu. Apa susahnya?" ucap Suho di lantai bawah. Kamar Jong In ada di lantai atas, mana mungkin dirinya bisa mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Kai dipukuli oleh beberapa_ bodyguard_ Soojung saat Kai mengantar gadisnya itu ke halte bus. Soojung tidak membawa mobil sendiri, sedangkan Kai beralasan bahwa mobilnya masih diperbaiki. Hubungan antara keluarga Jung dengan Kim dikenal tak akrab. Sebenarnya hanya ayah mereka berdua saja. Sedang hubungan Jong In dengan Kristal baik-baik saja. Sebelum bodyguard Kristal itu menghanjar Kai habis-habisan.

"Sudah! Kasihan Kai Oppa!" Soojung berteriak sambil menangis sesenggukan melihat keadaan Kai yang cukup mengenaskan. "Sudah! Sudah!" Kristal memberontak dari kekangan _bodyguard_nya itu dan berlari menghampiri Kai yang setengah terkapar tidak berdaya. "Maafkan aku oppa. Maafkan aku…" Kristal kemudian memeluk lengan Kai. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kekasihnya itu. "Oppa. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…." Tangan Kai terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh di atas wajah cantiknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau pulanglah." Suruh Kai dengan membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tanah. "Oppa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Soojung. Kai mengangguk lemah, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sudah nona. Tuan besar menyuruh kami untuk membawa nona pulang secepatnya, karena keberangkatan Nona, Tuan dan Nyonya Besar ke Jepang tinggal landas setengah jam lagi." Ucap salah satu bodyguardnya. "Apa?! Tapi aku masih ingin di Korea!" Balas Soojung. "Tidak ada waktu lagi nona." _Bodyguard_ tadi kemudian menarik paksa Soojung dari rengkuhan Kai dan cepat membawanya pergi dari sana. Tinggal Kai yang menatap kosong hamparan debu dan asap kendaraan lalu lalang.

Itu adalah kilas balik alasan mengapa Kai mendapatkan luka biru di wajah tampannya. Kai menengkurapkan tubuhnya dan menelusupkan headset di telinganya. Biarkan dirinya merasa tenang seperti ini. Tenang layaknya pohon berakar kuat. Biarkan dirinya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih. Ia hanya bisa memohon dan berdo'a kiranya ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dari Soojung. Terlalu cepat? Tidak. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jong In, ia masih mencintai Soojung. Tapi…. Soojung juga sudah dijodohkan, bagaimana dengan dia? Dia juga harus cepat mendapat pasangan baru. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat pasti Soojung akan melupakan dirinya. Dan dalam mimpi indahnya bersama bidadari cantik ada wajah yang mirip Sehun disana.

TBC..

Or

END…?

Note:

Yeyeeyy! Author bawa Fiction baru nih. Sequelnya 'I Have To Go'. Masih adakah yang inget? Hhehehe. Kalo lupa baca lagi ya. Sekalian biar mudeng sama ceritanya. Ini kan masih ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita sebelumnya. Author minta masukan nih dari kalian semua. Apakah fiction ini masih layak baca atau pantas untuk dimusiumkan? Hehe. Kasih tau ya. Ntar kalo emang harus END yaudah kgak pp. kalo emang masih ada yang mau baca kisah KAIHUN selanjutnya , pantengin terus fiction ini dan kasih komentar.

Fiction ini masih bergenre T di awal-awal. Ntar ada saatnya ber rate M. yah yahh, setahuku sih banyak kpopers disini yang yadongers #senyumevil. Aku pun salah satunya! :v. Fiction ber Rate M ini masih dipikirkan plotnya itupun tergantung readers. Masalah diksi di fanfictionku itu lebih menyesuaikan dalam mood. Moodku juga sering berubah-ubah .

Sekali lagi makasih yak yang udah komen susah payah di fictionku yang jelek ini. Especially di 'I Have To Go'. Aku sayang kalian… :*


	2. so confused

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Sequel of I have to go"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**CHAPTER 1**

Jam weker Sehun di atas nakas berdering hingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kemudian melirik sekilas jam tersebut. "Hah, mulai lagi hari yang membosankan." Gumamnya. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu bangkit dari atas kasurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membersihkan diri. Ia kemudian keluar dari toilet dengan melilitkan handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetesan air masih membasahi rambut berwarna coklat itu. Wow, Sehun begitu seksi. Entah Sehun lupa menutup gorden atau bagaimana, seorang gadis yang menjadi tetangga depan Sehun tidak sengaja melihat kemulusan tubuh Sehun. Dengan mata melotot gadis itu kembali masuk dalam rumah dengan memegangi hidungnya.

Sehun membuka perlahan handuk yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya itu. Ia sebenarnya kagum dengan tubuh proporsionalnya, hanya saja kenapa tidak ada satupun namja yang tertarik padanya ya? Tidak ada yang tertarik atau memang Sehun yang tidak menerima? Opsi kedua lebih pas. Hei Oh Sehun, apa kau tidak ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau sempat akan dilecehkan oleh Kris Sunbae karena kemolekan tubuhmu itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Yah, tiba-tiba ia merasa emosi. Seolah lupa dengan janji yang ia buat kemarin, ia menunjuk kaca yang menampilkan dirinya yang polos dengan menyeret-nyeret nama Jong In. "Hei Jong In bodoh! Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan tubuh sexy ku ini, hah?! Kau tidak tertarik?! Apa kau tidak sadar aku ini seksi sekali…!" Sehun berteriak keras. Apa yang pantas ia pedulikan? Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat tubuh polosnya itu dari luar karena teriakannya yang bisa membuat gendang telinga rusak.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik Jong In? Aku ini begitu menyukaimu ani maksudku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan rela tidak menerima Kris sunbae karena aku percaya takdirku hanyalah kau!" Sehun merasa jantungnya berdenyut cepat dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul saat mengingat nama Jong In. "Kau hanya tertarik pada dada besar wanita ya? Akupun mempunyai susu kalau kau mau, tapi…" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang lembut itu untuk menyentuh nipplenya sendiri. "Nghh…" Ia mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa terangsang dengan hanya menyebutkan nama Jong In. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Sehun membayangkan jika yang menyentuhnya secara intim itu, Kim Jong In. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menggesekkan benda kecil itu secara cepat. Ingin merasakan kenikmatan lebih dari caranya merangsang. Tiba-tiba atmosfer kamar Sehun menjadi panas. "Ahh..Jong In…" Sehun begitu menikmati rasa yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang juniornya yang setengah menegang. "Ahh jangan Jong In…" Sehun mengurut penisnya teratur. Keatas, kebawah. Sesekali mencubiti kedua bola kembarnya dengan gemas. "ahh.." Sehun menggumamkan nama Jong In disela desahan syarat gairah tersebut.

Ia ingin Jong In menciumnya.

Ia ingin Jong In merengkuhnya.

Ia ingin Jong In menyentuhnya.

Ia ingin Jong In memasukkan penis besarnya itu pada lubang ketat Sehun.

Ia ingin apapun tentang Jong In!

Cairan precum sedikit demi sedikit menetes keluar dari lubang kencing Sehun. Dan hal ini semakin memudahkan pergerakan tangan Sehun di penis berukuran sedang itu. Ibu jarinya mengitari lubang kencing itu dengan sangat perlahan. Menghayati setiap gerakan yang dibuat semenggairahkan mungkin. Berharap Jong In dapat membuatnya keluar dengan deras. Dalam khayalan nakalnya, Sehun tengah menarik lembut rambut Jong In dibawah yang sedang memuluti penis tegangnya. Saraf otak Sehun memerintahkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu untuk semakin mempercepat masa keluarnya. Tiga detik kemudian, keluarlah cairan putih kental dari penis Sehun yang mulai melemah.

"hahh… hah…" Nafas Sehun putus-putus. Ia merasa dirinya begitu ringan hingga membuatnya hampir pingsan. Ia bahkan bisa keluar hanya dengan memikirkan Jong In yang melumuri penisnya dengan air liur. Ohh, ia bisa tegang lagi jika tidak mendengar suara handphone bordering. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera memakai celana dalam, boxer, serta celana panjang sekolahnya. Sedangkan bagian atasnya sudah ia kenakan tadi.

'_Baekhyun Hyung'_ calling….

"Ada apa Baek Hyung?" Tanya Sehun setelah mengangkat telefonnya. "Ada kabar hebat Sehunna!" dari nada suara Baekhyun, Sehun tebak ia begitu gembira. "Apa?" Sehun berjalan mengambil tas yang ditaruh diatas meja belajar. Sembari menanti jawaban Baekhyun ia merapihkan dan mengecek kembali dirinya di depan kaca. "Jung Soojung…" Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak meledak. Pasalnya, ia begitu gembira. "Ada apa dengan Soojung?" Tanya Sehun tidak sabar. Sehun kemudian memakai sepatu yang telah ia siapkan. "Jung Soojung pindah sekolah Sehunna..! Apa kau tidak senang?! Kali ini kau mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Jong In!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada suaranya cempreng khas ibu-ibu tukang rumpi di rumah sebelah. Sehun terkejut. Sungguh. Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi yang pasti Sehun begitu bahagia mendengar berita ini. "Terima kasih Hyung atas infonya. Beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai di sekolah, dan kau bisa bercerita sesuka hatimu. Pai pai hyungie…"

PIP

Sehun menutup sambungan televon Baekhyun. Senyumnya mengembang. Akhirnya keinginannya terwujud juga. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi ini yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sehun sejak dulu. Sehun masih belum berhenti mengucapkan kalimat syukur. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat dering handphonenya berbunyi. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun terkejut karena eommanya di kampung halaman yang menelvon, tapi … bukankah hari ini hari terakhir Sehun bersekolah di SOPA? Ia kan besok sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya-Beijing…

Sehun berada dalam posisi yang membingunkan. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin berbohong pada ibunya bahwasannya ia pulang besok. Di lain sisi ia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emasnya untuk tidak mengharapkan Kim Jong In. Jadi, mana yang akan dilakukannya? Sehun masih belum mengambil keputusan itu. Dia hanya bisa berharap kiranya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Lama sekali berpikir, hingga Sehun tidak mengangkat telefon dari eomma. Nanti Sehun yang akan menjelaskan hal ini pada eomma. Sekarang biarkan Sehun berpikir. Oke, berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

Tin tinn

Suara klakson mobil bahkan tidak diperdulikan oleh Sehun. Ia sedang fokus. Jangan diganggu!

"Jika kau masih ingin selamat, jangan berjalan di tengah jalan raya." Nampaknya seseorang berhasil menyandarkan Sehun dari lamunan paginya. Sehun terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Melihat penampilan lelaki itu dari luar mobil sepertinya memang teman satu angkatan. Lelaki itu tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya karena memakai kacamata hitam. Apa orang itu sakit mata? Sombong sekali, padahal kan hanya di dalam mobil. Setelah agak lama memperhatikan, Sehun yakin sekali bahwa lelaki itu mirip Kim Jong In.

"Mianhae. Maafkan saya.." Sehun membungkuk berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari orang itu. Orang itu tidak memperdulikan Sehun. Dengan wajah arogan, orang itu kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mempercepat laju mobil tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. "AAAAA!" Bukan. Itu bukan suara perempuan. Itu suara Sehun. Baju sekolahnya terkena cipratan mobil orang tadi lumayan banyak. Keadaan hari memang belum begitu baik. Genangan air banyak terlihat di sudut berlubang. Sedangkan orang tadi… ahhh Sehun ingin membunuhnya saja kalau bertemu. Menyebalkan!

Jarak antara apartemen Sehun dan SOPA lumayan dekat. Jadi, Sehun lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga pagi. Yang Sehun tahu, berjalan juga dapat meminimalisir resiko kematian dini dan mempermudah manusia untuk cepat mengingat. Cukup baik untuk kesehatan. Ngomong-ngomong soal kesehatan. Kelihatannya Sehun hari ini tidak begitu sehat. Lihat saja cara berjalannya, lunglai, tanpa semangat, tanpa gairah, dan oh! Jangan lupakan bahwa baju seragamnya terkena cipratan air orang asing tadi.

Baekhyun ingin menyambut sahabatnya sedari kecil itu dengan teriakan, tapi itu benar-benar akan memperkeruh suasana, jadi ia kini harus mengurungkan niatnya lebih dulu. "Ada apa denganmu, Sehunna?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Apa Baekhyun tidak lihat bahwa dirinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak baik-baik' saja. Jadi, tak perlu ditanya. Urg! Sehun dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ia pasti belum tahu bagaimana Sehun mengamuk. Sehun kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau bisa bercerita dengan hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun hanya diam. Baekhyun berpikir cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuat Sehun lemas seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Omo Sehunna! Bajumu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh. Nah ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun tidak membuka mulut sedari tadi. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya dan berteriak heboh. Sehun memutar mata malas. "Aku terkena cipratan air di depan sekolah tadi Hyung." Adu Sehun dengan suaranya yang mirip anak kecil minta permen. "Siapa yang melakukannya Sehunna?! Kau bisa beritahu Hyung. Hyung akan menghajarnya.." ya ya… memang. Kalaupun Baekhyun dikatakan lebih mirip perempuan –aslinya begitu , ia sebenarnya lelaki. Maksudku benar-benar lelaki. Tapi tetap saja dalam _relations_ apapun posisinya tetap uke. Begitu-begitu ia jago taekwondo loh. Jadi, Sehun tidak rugi jika ia mengandalkan Baekhyun dalam hal hajar menghajar.

"Laki-laki sombong." Ucap Sehun malas. "Siapa dia?!" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia sangat kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Awas saja, jika dirinya bertemu lelaki itu ia akan menamparnya dan memarahinya atau paling ekstrem Sehun akan mengadukannya ke polisi dengan aduan tindak penyelewengan hak mengemudi! Sehun kesal! "Sehunna sayang kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun yang menuju kearah loker siswa. Sehun hanya ingin ganti baju. Ia kemudian membuka loker dan menemukan sebuah seragam siswa SOPA yang masih baru. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa ada seragam baru di lokernya?. Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan berteriak heboh lagi. "Sehunna! Siapa yang memberikanmu seragam baru?!" Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Ia mencari sebuah_ clue_ yang mungkin saja bisa mengantarkan hal itu pada si manusia misterius. Dan ia menemukannya.

"_Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi pagi. Aku hanya dalam mood yang tidak baik. Aku membelikanmu seragam ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Tolong diterima. KJI."_

T.B.C

Author's note:

Gimana ceritanya? Kkekekke. Jelek yak? Hahaha. Maap author masih newbie dalam hal tulis menulis. Review ya walau Cuma "lanjut thor.." itu udah ngasih semangat loh buat author. Oh iya, ini mulai di Rate M yak. Ini juga pertama kalinya author nulis Rate M #tawaevil. Panas enggak? Kalo belum panas baca di atas open yak? Hehe. Oh iya makasih juga ya, yang udah komen di prolognya kemaren . Makasih *bow.

**AprilianyArdeta**

**Xing1002**

**daddykaimommysehun**

**Nagisa Kitagawa**

**levy95**

**scarletshad1230**

**whirlwind27**

**RarasAsti**


	3. For Friends

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Iam Here"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

**Chapter 2**

_**Sebelumnya**_

Jong In memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya di tempat parkir sekolah dengan sedikit kesal. Itu karena namja pucat tadi. Ugh!

"Hei Jong In!" tanpa menolehpun Jong In tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Pasti Park Chanyeol. "Iya.." gumam Jong In hampir tak terdengar. "Hei Bro, kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Biasa…" jawab Jong In. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jong In pelan. " Ini pasti karena Soojung kan? Aku baru lihat di mading tadi. Katanya ia pindah sekolah." Ujar Chanyeol. Jong In menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tahu ia masih dalam mood yang tidak baik, tapi haruskah Chanyeol membahas hal ini lagi? Jujur saja, ia muak. Jong In mendelik pada Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol yang tidak peka atau bagaimana, namja tinggi itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi. "Hei hei tak usah marah begitu. Ehm, begini saja. Nanti malam Luhan akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan ia mengundang seluruh siswa SOPA untuk datang. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang datang nanti malam harus membawa pasangan. Kupikir, ini kesempatan bagus untukmu Jong In"

Kesempatan bagus darimananya? Atau Chanyeol hanya mengejeknya? Secara tidak langsung kan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia_ jomblo_. "Kau tahu kan Park, aku tidak punya pasangan lagi. Aku malas datang." Jong In pergi dari parkiran itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbengong. "Benar juga ya.. Jong In kan tidak punya pasangan." Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. "Tapi…" Chanyeol menoleh ke sampingnya, ia pikir Jong In masih disana. Tapi sudah tak ada. Huh, bagaimana ini…. Chanyeol mendecakkan bibirnya, sebal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Mungkin saja ide itu datang untuk membuat Jong In mau menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Luhan. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Wow, itu kan namja incarannya- maksudnya namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya beberapa hari lalu. Yang ia tahu, namja mungil bersurai coklat yang mempunyai wajah manis itu bernama Baekhyun, dan ia sahabat Sehun.

Lampu bohlam kecil tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Chanyeol. "Sepertinya, aku bisa mengajak Baekhyun ke pesta Luhan nanti malam..hehehehe" otaknya mulai berpikir kearah-arah yang tak jelas. Tapi,sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Setelah diamati baju Sehun terlihat agak kotor. Oke, mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat informasi jika ia mengikuti dua bocah itu dari belakang.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ia masih menjaga jarak, agar 2 sahabat itu tidak mengetahuinya.

"_Aku terkena cipratan air di depan sekolah tadi Hyung."._

"_Siapa yang melakukannya Sehunna?! Kau bisa beritahu Hyung. Hyung akan menghajarnya.."_

Owh, Sehun terkena cipratan air di depan sekolah. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan acara 'menguping' itu.

"_Laki-laki sombong."_

Ha? Laki-laki sombong? Siapa dia? Chanyeol berpikir keras. Apa mungkin…..Luhan? heh, mana mungkin. Luhan kan orang yang ramah. Luhan juga sudah datang dahulu tadi. Mobilnya sudah terparkir di parkiran. Jadi, laki-laki itu pasti bukan Luhan. Apa…Jong In? Seingat Chanyeol, Jong In tadi turun dari mobil dengan wajah masam, dan Sehun berada di belakang mobil Jong In. Mereka berdua murid paling akhir datangnya. Apa iya ya? Chanyeol juga sering mendengar adik kelas mereka atau teman mereka yang berbeda kelas, mengatakan bahwa Jong In adalah pria sombong. Wow.. sepertinya ini kasus menarik.

Chanyeol segera berlari mendahului Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil seragam SOPA yang ada di loker Jong In. Loker mereka memang tidak ada yang dikunci. Tapi, murid-muridnya tidak ada yang jahil, jadi tidak ada siswa yang kehilangan sesuatu atau apapun disana. Ia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas, dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ia memasukkan seragam Jong In dan secarik kertas itu ke dalam kantung. Hehehehhe. Chanyeol bersmirk ria. Ia akan mencomblangi Jong In dan Sehun.

Yayaaaa ini akan menguntungkan jika kau ada di posisinya. Yang pertama, jika Jong In dan Sehun resmi berpacaran, ia lebih bisa mendekati dan mengenal Baekhyun –namja mungil incarannya. Dan yang kedua, posisi Chanyeol sebagai sahabat Jong In. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Jong In larut dalam kesedihan dengan menangisi –walau tidak ditunjukkan secara nyata, Soojung yang jelas-jelas sudah pergi dari hidup Jong In. Jika Jong In dan Sehun berpacaran, setidaknya kesedihan Jong In akan sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Dan yang terakhir. Ia bisa mengajak Jong In ke pesta Luhan nanti malam, dengan Jong In yang berpasangan dengan Sehun..

Satu hal yang dilupakan Chanyeol. Jong In kan lurus dalam artian benar-benar lurus dan tidak gay. Chanyeol hanya terlalu bersemangat kawan. Biarkan saja. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri loker Sehun dan memasukkan baju Jong In disana. Hufh, semoga saja tebakan bahwa yang menciprati seragam Sehun adalah Jong In, benar. Semoga saja..

….

Setelah memakai seragamnya, Sehun memasuki kelas dengan diantar Baekhyun. Hyungnya yang satu ini _overprotektif_ sekali padanya. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus mengantar Sehun hingga depan kelas dengan memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja sampai tujuan. Ya tuhan.. "Sehun, nanti kita _lunch_ bersama ya di kantin. Aku akan menyusulmu. Bye!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk senang. Semoga saja, ini jadi hari terakhir yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia memasuki kelas, Chanyeol memanggilnya. Ada apa ya? "Sehun!" tumben-tumbenan ia memanggil Sehun dengan _normal, _biasanya ia memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'namja pucat'. "Waeyo?" tanya Sehun . "Tadi Baekhyun ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Aneh sekali. Kenapa ia bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti itu. "Iya, kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ehm, apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Oh tidak. Sehun seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apa ini tanda bahwa Chanyeol menyukai hyungnya itu? Ini terlalu cepat. "mmm, belum.." jawab Sehun. Chanyeol menepuk kepala Sehun lembut. Sehun sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu. "Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya…" Chanyeol memberi senyuman hangat lagi untuk Sehun. Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya banyak hal yang aneh di hari ini.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ditempati oleh Jong In. Jong In tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Sehun juga menatap tajam Jong In. Apa sebegitu cepat mood Jong In berubah? Tadi dia baik hati sekali memberinya seragam baru untuk Sehun. Tapi kini? Hufh! Ia berubah lagi menjadi namja dingin. Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia harus mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia. Ia harus mendinginkan otaknya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Kau saja yang tidak tahu Sehun. Yang memberimu baju itu kan sebenarnya Chanyeol, bukan Jong In. Hiihihihihihhii…

…..

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SOPA dari tingkat awal hingga akhir berlarian dari kelas menuju kantin. Ya, tanpa ditanyapun kita sudah tahu mereka akan melakukan kegiatan apa. Apalagi jika tidak makan? Ada juga siswa yang menuju perpustakaan –banyak bocah nerd di dalam. Dan Sehun tidak termasuk siswa yang pilihan kedua. Suara cempreng Baekhyun mengagetkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "_Come on_ Sehun. Kita ke kantin!" untung saja teman-teman Sehun sudah banyak yang keluar, jadi Baekhyun tidak akan dilempari telur oleh teman-teman Sehun karena suara cemprengnya itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun menyambut uluran itu. "Ayo Hyung…" Sehun akan selalu mengingat _moment-moment_ kecil ini.

...

Disinilah mereka berada. Di Kantin SOPA yang begitu luas. Mereka tidak akan kehabisan tempat duduk walau mereka datang terakhir. Sehun dan Baekhyun memilih bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Mereka makan dengan normal. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti. Setelah mereka makan, Sehun kemudian bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung mau tidak mengantar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak _lemon tea _yang diminumnya saat ini. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun… untuk apa ke ruang kepala sekolah? Kau membuat ulah, sampai-sampai harus ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan membuat ulah hyung. Tapi aku harus mengurusi urusan kepindahan sekolahku ke Beijing…." Baekhyun tidak terkejut sebenarnya mendengar alasan Sehun kali ini. Karena beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Sehun telah bercerita padanya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sedih menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oh begitu. Jadi kau akan tetap menyerah pada perasaanmu itu? Kupikir kejadian tadi pagi akan selalu membekas dalam ingatanmu Sehun." Goda Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum sipu.

"Ya memang Hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jong In tadi pagi juga masih menatapku tajam walau ia yang memberiku seragam baru. Ini sudah jelas hyung. Dia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku.." ujar Sehun. Huh, ini gara-gara ulah Baekhyun! Ia jadi sedih lagi! "Tapi…." Belum selesai Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun memotongnya. "Kajja kita ke kantor. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan sedih hyung. Hyung sudah mengingatkanku pada namja sombong itu…" Sehun ngambek. Baekhyun malah mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Oke, aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor…." Sehun masih saja ngambek. Sehun itu memang lucu. Lihat saja, bagaimana bibirnya itu maju ke depan. Urg, itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Oke oke.. satu gelas bubble tea?" tawar Baekhyun. Sehun menjerit senang. Ia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun brutal. "Baek Hyung, kau memang hyungku yang terbaik!" baik Sehun dan Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat kenangan indah yang mereka buat. Sahabat akan selalu ada, kapanpun dan dimanapun, saat kau senang atau sedih, dan Sehun dan Baekhyun telah membuktikan pernyataan itu.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Jadi Sehun mempunyai perasaan pada Jong In? Wah, tebakanku benar. Haha.. Ini akan menjadi kisah yang menakjubkan. Welcome in our life, Baekhyun dan Sehun sayang." Chanyeol tertawa nista..

…..

Sehun sudah selesai dengan urusan kepindahan sekolahnya. Kini, ia ada di kedai bubble tea. Baekhyun kan sudah berjanji padanya tadi untuk membelikan Sehun satu gelas bubble tea. Sehun senang bukan main. "Baekhyun Hyung. Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya. Aku memang adikmu yang nakal, bandel, cerewet, tapi itu kulakukan karena aku sayang padamu.." dalam kondisi seperti ini, Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki sahabat atau bisa dibilang adik seperti Sehun. Ia benar-benar imut. Jika Sehun memang boleh dibawa pulang, Baekhyun akan membawanya pulang dan menjadikan Sehun adik kandungnya. "Iya. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu kok. Aku juga sayang Sehun…" Sehun bahagia sekali hari ini. "Hyung, nanti aku ke bandara _Incheon, _hyung mau kan mengantarku?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yay! Hyung langsung ke _Incheon, _nanti aku akan menyusul. O iya Hyung, sepertinya Chanyeol Hyung menyukaimu. "ucap Sehun. "Ha?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak percaya. Mana mngkin, namja keren seperti Chanyeol menyukainya? "Iya. Tadi Chanyeol hyung bertanya padaku apa Baekhyun hyung sudah punya pacar atau belum. Terus aku menjawab belum. Hihhihii. Hyung sepertinya harus berhati-hati pada Chan Hyung…" pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu. "Ish! Kau ini! sekarang kau harus pulang Sehun. Bukankah pesawatmu tinggl landas 3 jam lagi?" Baekhyun memperingatkan Sehun. Senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan bubble teanya itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia beranjak dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Hyung jangan pernah melupakanku ya? Aku sayang sekali dengan Baekhyun Hyung. Aku pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan yang kita buat hyung. Hyung adalah sahabat sekaligus hyungku terbaik selama aku tinggal di Korea. Hyung jangan pernah melupakan jadwal makan lagi hanya karena ingin diet. Aku akan selalu merawat dan menjaga boneka rilakkuma kado dari hyung saat ulang tahunku kemarin. Aku sayang hyung. Hyung jangan pernah lupakan aku, ne?" Baekhyun balas memeluk Sehun tak kalah erat.

Mereka berpelukan sedikit lama. Cairan bening itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari sudut mata Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Iya. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu kok, Hunna. Aku juga sayang Sehun. Sehun jangan lupakan aku ya?" Sehun mengangguk cepat dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Oh, rasanya Sehun tak tega jika harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Sehun melepas pelukan itu. "Hyung aku pulang dulu ne? nanti jangan lupa mengantarku di bandara, oke? Paiii" Sehun melambaikan tangannya. "Paiii" Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun dari kejauhan. Senyumnya perlahan memudar.

"Jadi, Sehun mau pindah ke Beijing?" laki-laki yang diam-diam dikagumi oleh Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Mwoya? Kau?!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya lemas tak berdaya #lebaythor. "Kenapa sayang? Terkejut melihatku?" Baekhyun masih melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana manusia itu ada disini?! "Oh iya. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu datang ke pesta Luhan nanti malam. Kuharap kau mau." Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu adalah pernyataan sepihak!. Walau Baekhyun mengagumi sosok Chanyeol, itu tetap tak bisa menurunkan kadar curiganya pada lelaki tampan di samping Baekhyun. Iya sih, Baekhyun juga dengar berita jika nanti malam ada pesta ulang tahun Luhan dan diharuskan membawa pasangan. Tapi ia tidak punya pasangan. Jadi, ia malas untuk datang. "aku tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak punya pasangan kan? Kau bisa datang denganku.." tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pundaknya. "Sekali tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" Hal ini dilakukan Baekhyun karena terlalu gugup. Ada namja tampan di sampingmu dengan suaranya yang sexy dan kau tidak gugup? Itu luar biasa. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ini tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa." Belum sempat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sehelai tisu dan menempelkannya pada hidung Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun pingsan dalam pelukannya. "Ini yang dinamakan penurut, sayang." Chanyeol kemudian membopong Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

...

Sudah setengah jam lamanya, Sehun menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun di bandara _Incheon_ ini. "Setengah jam lagi pesawatku lepas landas. Kemana Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun mondar-mandir gelisah. Sehun mengenakan celana jeans ketat dengan kemeja hitam santai. Kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya pink cerah dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Jika dilihat-lihat Sehun itu begitu cantik dan _perfect_. Tanpa aba-aba ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ia melihat siapa yang menelvonnya. "Baekhyun Hyung?!" Sehun langsung memencet tombol hijau disana. "Hallo…

...

"Hallo Sehun.. ahh" Baekhyun terikat di kasur _king size_ milik Chanyeol dengan tanpa mengenakan busana apapun. Ia polos. Chanyeol sedang memegangi ponselnya di dekat telinga Baekhyun dan mulut namja tampan itu ada di lehernya. Menggigiti kecil daerah itu yang menjadi area sensitive Baekhyun. "Hyung?!" teriak Sehun disana. "Ohh.. ja..janganh.. ahh" tangan kekar Chanyeol bergerak menggerayangi penis Baekhyun dan mengelus-elusnya. Sehun makin khawatir mendengar suara Baekhyun. Sehun takut. Ia takut jika ternyata Baekhyun sedang di perkosa. Rintihannya seperti suara Sehun yang sedang onani, jujur saja. "Baekhyun ada di rumahku sekarang. Kau tinggal memilih untuk tetap pulang ke Beijing atau menemui Baekhyun?. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu lima menit dari sekarang!" Sejujurnya, suara itu mirip dengan suara Chanyeol. Tapi apa mungkin? Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan tindakan keji itu! Sehun semakin gelisah. Ia harus menemui Baekhyun yang notebenya sahabat sejatinya atau pulang ke Beijing. Ia bingung! Ia pulang ke Beijing dengan alasan menghindari Jong In-namja yang tidak mencintainya. Sedangkan, jika ia disini ia akan tetap tinggal dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun-sahabatnya. Ia harus meninggalkan orang yang tidak mencintainya atau tetap tinggal dengan menemui sahabatnya?. Lima menit berlalu. Sehun menggigiti bibirnya dengan keras. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Orang itu menelvon lagi. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

...

Disana Baekhyun harus merelakan penisnya dilumuri ludah Chanyeol. Menggesekkan buah zakar dengan tangannya yang kasar. Dan putting yang dijepit. Baekhyun hanya mendesah dengan keras. Ia tak kuasa. Cairan precum yang keluar tidak menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Ia menuntun –memaksa tangan Baekhyun untuk mengocok penisnya yang mulai tegang. "Ohh Baekh…." Chanyeol menggeram.

….

"Dimana Baekhyun Hyung sekarang bodoh?!" teriak Sehun frustasi. Pada akhirnya ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pemerkosaan ini. Ia mendengar penculik itu menggeramkan nama Baekhyun. Dan hal itu cukup menyulut emosi Sehun. "Jangan marah-marah begitu. Ku jamin, Baekhyun tetap aman bersamaku. Kau tinggal datang ke rumah Luhan sekarang. Aku dan Baekhyun ada di sana." Ucap si penculik. "Untuk apa aku datang ke rumah Luhan?!" bentak Sehun lagi. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Luhan anak kelas XII.1 sedang berulang tahun. Dia mengadakan pesta. Rumahnya ada di perumahan Gangnam. Kau tinggal datang saja kesana. Nanti aku dan Baekhyun akan menyusul. Oke."

Pip

Sambungan televon dimatikan. Sehun menggeret kopernya kasar. Ia akan meminta maaf pada ibunya nanti. Sehun yakin ibunya sedang menunggunya di bandara. Yang lebih penting, prioritas Baekhyun. Sahabat yang selalu ada di setiap sedih dan bahagianya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan hyungnya itu. Sehun menyetop taksi dan segera memasukinya dengan tergesa. "Perumahan Gangnam.." Sopir taksi itu mengangguk paham dan melajukan taksinya.

….

Baekhyun masih memaju mundurkan tangannya yang menggenggam penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun telah _cum_ beberapa detik lalu. "ohh.." Cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Baekhyun di kepala ranjang. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Lama mengecup kemudian mereka bergelut lidah. Lidah Baekhyun lihai dan manis sekali. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi candu Chanyeol. Ia dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dan sebagai penutup Chanyeol memberi remasan terakhir pada penis Baekhyun yang melemas. "ahh.." desah Baekhyun. "Sayang, kau mandi saja dahulu. Kita harus bergegas ke tempat Luhan." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih bingung sebenarnya. Tapi ia kemudian bangkit meninggalkan ranjang Chanyeol dan menyeret kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

….

Taksi Sehun berhenti di perumahan Gangnam. Sehun tidak pernah kesini. Ia saja baru tahu yang namanya Luhan tadi, setelah penculik itu menelvonnya. Ah! Biarkan sajalah. Yang Sehun tahu, ia harus menemukan Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang. Sehun berjalan mundur. Ia harus waspada. Bisa saja, penculik tadi memasang sesuatu dan membekapnya dari belakang atau apapun jebakannya hingga ia tak sadar diri. Yeah, mungkin saja ini karena efek Sehun yang sering menonton film _action_. Penculik tadi juga tidak mengatakan dimana lebih tepatnya rumah Luhan.

Tanpa disengaja ia menginjak sepatu seseorang yang mengakibatkan Sehun hilang keseimbangan. Sialnya, orang itu tadi juga terkejut dan hilang keseimbangan. Orang itu di bawah dan Sehun diatas. Dengan posisi tumpang tindih.

Dan yang terjadi adalah….

CHU

Sehun rasa ia memegang sesuatu yang keras diantara paha orang itu. Dan bibirnya.

Bibirnya.

Bibirnya yang menempel pas pada bibir sexy orang itu. Sebelum Sehun berteriak, Sehun menyadari bahwa orang yang ditindihnya itu Kim Jong In.

**T.B.C**

Udah di lanjut nih fictionnya. Kok aku rasa, tulisanku makin hari makin buruk ya. Aku juga enggak begitu seneng sama chapter ini. maaf banget ya buat Kaihun shipper, ini Kaihunnya masih tahap saling pengenalan. Jong In nya emang susah di deketin. Aku malah kasih NC an Chanbaek. Haduh, maaafff banget ya.. chapter ini ngecewain.. author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya..

Ini aku bales reviewnya yang menyangkut plot:

_**Xing1002**: Sehun emang pernah dilecehkan sama Kris. Tapi sengaja enggk diceritain. Ini lebih fokus ke Kaihunnya aja. Yang ngirim seragam ke loker Sehun itu Chanyeol, tapi make seragamnya Kai. Sehun juga enggak jadi tuh pindah ke Beijing. Mungkin kapan-kapan. Makasih ya udah review ^^

_**elidamia98**: udah mulai panjang kah? Author susah payah ngetiknya. Hasilnya juga ambeuregeul. Makasih udah review ^^

_**Thedolphinduck**: sehun enggak menjauh kok dari Jong In. Sehun tetep stay di Korea. Emang pada dasarnya, Jong In nya yang susah dideketin. Makasih udah review ^^

_**kaishixun**: ini udah lanjut. Udah jelas kan sekarang? yang kasih seragam itu bukan Jong In tapi Chanyeol. Hihihhi. Makasih udah review ^^

**BIG THANKS JUGA BUAT:**

**[mrblackJ],[yunacho90], [Nagisa Kitagawa], [RarasAsti], [Avp], [ ], [AprilianyArdeta], [ ], [Kaihunxoxo], [Daddykaimommysehun], [whirlwind27], [SparKyuCuttieKyu], [Kim Seo Ji], [Johunssiyu], [levy95], [ ], [MaknaEXO], [Gyusatan], [KaiHun Lovexo], [Kkamjonghun22].**

Oh iya, fighting ya buat EXO yang besok udah mulai rilis album Exodus. Moga sukses kayak album pertama . See you in next chapter! Kasih review ya walau Cuma 'lanjut thor' dengan begitu author merasa sedikit lebih dihargai .


	4. This Feel

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Iam Here Chapter 3"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

_**Sebelumnya**_

Jujur ini sebenarnya bukan karena keinginan Jongin untuk datang ke pesta Luhan kalau tidak bocah itu yang memaksanya. Tadi sepulang sekolah, Luhan menghampiri dan memaksa pemuda berkulit coklat tan itu untuk datang di pesta ulang tahunnya. Awalnya Jongin menolak karena ia beralasan ada urusan lain –yang lebih penting, tapi Luhan terus menerus merengek padanya untuk datang ke pestanya itu. Jongin sempat mengejek pemuda yang agak pendek darinya itu "Kau ini seme Luhan, kenapa tingkahmu seperti uke yang datang bulan?" dan Jongin mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya. "Terserahlah, yang penting kau harus datang Jongin. Aku ingin memberikan sentuhan berbeda di pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-17 kali ini. Oke! Oh iya, bawa pasanganmu juga." Ucap Luhan setelahnya dan pemuda itu membiarkan Jongin menatapnya malas hingga mobil Luhan hilang diujung jalan.

Ingat ini terakhir kalinya Jongin menghadiri pesta bodoh tidak berguna. Bukannya Jongin miskin hingga ia tidak pernah merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi menurutnya pesta semacam ini sangat kekanakan dan tentunya sangat boros. Jongin kaya tentu saja. Tapi ya, ia masih menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Jongin mematut penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan jeans ketat. Penisnya yang besar itu terlihat menonjol di balik celana jeans yang dipakai. Seakan mengundang siapapun untuk meremasnya. Rambutnya kecoklatan tidak disisir sehingga meninggalkan kesan _sexy_ dan membiarkan surainya jatuh begitu saja menutupi dahinya yang sedikit lebar, tatapan matanya tajam, garis rahang yang tegas, serta bibir tebal menggoda itu siap mengecup siapapun yang menarik perhatian Jongin. penampilannya _perfect_. Ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas nakas dan keluar dari rumah mewahnya itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada tangan kanan ayahnya. Jongin anak baik, tetapi penampilannya itu yang membuatnya terlihat tidak baik.

Jongin masuk dalam mobilnya. Ia mengecek jam mahal yang terlilit di tangan kirinya. "Masih jam 19.30." gumam Jongin. Sebelum Jongin melajukan mobilnya ia berniat untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar bunyi _ringtone_ saja diujung sana. "Halo Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol. "Hyung kau dimana?" tanya Jongin. "Jongin kau datang?!" teriak Chanyeol keras dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin padanya. "Iya.." Jawab Jongin. Jongin sempat mendengar suara _Disk Jooker_ atau DJ disana. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah Luhan? Luhan kan memang suka dengan sesuatu hal yang berbau bar, jadi ya tidak usah terkejut jika Luhan merayakan pesta ulang tahun layaknya kafe remang-remang. "Aku di rumah Luhan, Jong." Tebakan Jongin benar. "Cepatlah datang kesini. Banyak uke manis dan menggoda. Kami menunggumu."

PIP

Saluran televon dimatikan. Apa katanya? Uke? Persetan dengan uke! Apa perlu ditegaskan? Jongin hanya suka dada besar dan vagina! Bukannya lubang anal dan penis kecil milik uke!vIngat itu!. Aneh-aneh saja si Park-sahabatnya itu. Sebelum ia membatalkan niat untuk datang ke rumah Luhan, ia segera meninggalkan pekarang rumahnya itu.

…

Setelah sampai di rumah Luhan, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang luasnya hampir sama seperti kediamannya itu. Baru saja sampai di depan pintu Jongin merasakan panas disini. Bukan panas karena pendingin AC yang memang sengaja suhunya dinaikkan. Namun memang karena banyak adegan dewasa disini. Jongin tidak menyangkal bahwa ia pernah melakukan hubungan sex dengan Soojung, tapi ia tahu tempat juga. "Ahh.." itu suara dari samping kiri Jongin. Chen yang tengah diduduki oleh Xiumin, kekasihnya. Yang Jongin lihat, Xiumin menekan kepala belakang Chen untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan kanan Chen yang bertengger pada leher Xiumin –titik sensitifnya , karena baru disentuh saja sudah mengerang begitu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ya Tuhan pesta macam apa ini? sepertinya julukan yang diterima Luhan di sekolah 'pria mesum' memang benar adanya. Ia harus segera menemui Luhan dan menyalahkannya karena bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu harus bertanggung jawab perihal miliknya yang setengah berdiri.

"Hei Jongin! Kau datang juga." Itu Luhan. Jongin menghampiri Luhan dan menyalami pemuda itu. "Selamat ulang tahun Luhan." Ucap Jongin disertai senyum tampan. "Terima kasih Jongin. Dimana kekasihmu? Kau sudah membaca persyaratannya bukan?" Tanya Luhan. Jongin menggeleng. "Soojung pindah ke Jepang. Maaf, aku tidak membawa pasanganku." Ujar Jongin. "Oh begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa. Disini lebih cocok untukmu Jongin. Banyak _host_ panas dan cantik yang aku sewa dari bar untuk menghibur teman-temanku. Kupikir kau salah satunya –karena kau datang sendiri. Jadi nikmati saja oke! Aku akan menghampiri temanku yang lain. Silahkan nikmati malammu Jongin." Setelahnya Luhan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin sudah membuat keputusan untuk datang ke pesta ini, jadi bagaimanapun keadaaan situasinya ia harus menikmati. Kakinya ia seret menuju sebuah meja tamu yang disulap seperti meja bar.

Jongin sempat berpikir bagaimana orang tua Luhan tidak mengetahui kelakuan anaknya yang super duper menyimpang itu? Yeah, untuk beberapa poin memang Luhan tidak pernah menggunakan narkoba atau rokok atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan psikotropika dan zat adiktif karena biasanya hal-hal seperti itu dekat dengan kehidupan malam yang menjadi bagian dari hidup Luhan semenjak ia sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua Luhan bekerja di luar negeri seperti orang tua Jongin. "Orang tuaku membiarkanku mencari kebahagiaan sendiri. Yang penting apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanku itu tidak memberatkan mereka dan yang pasti tidak melibatkan hukum. Yah, jadilah aku seperti ini." Waktu itu mereka sedang berbincang saat makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Jongin merasakan kebosanan hidupnya berada di puncak. Ia menegak minuman berwarna yang didapat dari bartender. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa baik-baik saja. Dan untuk menit-menit berikutnya ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Oke oke ia pernah merasakan ini sewaktu ia diberi minuman perangsang oleh Soojung karena wanita itu menginginkan dirinya. Apa Luhan memberinya minuman perangsang? Tamatlah riwayat Jongin kali ini. Lama kelamaan pusing di kepalanya mulai timbul. Awalnya biasa saja tapi sekarang benar-benar menyakitkan. Ereksi Jongin semakin menyembul di balik jeans ketat itu. Rasanya sesak karena masih terkurung dalam celana. Ingin sekali ia membukanya dan membebaskan miliknya tapi ini masih di tempat ramai! Jongin masih waras untuk tidak beronani di tempat seramai ini.

"Butuh kehangatan?" Seorang host mendekati Jongin dan memberinya elusan di sepanjang dada Jongin. Kemeja yang digunakan Jongin _press body_ yang semakin membuatnya sexy. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka 2 kancing kemeja teratas sedikit menampakkan dadanya yang kecoklatan. Host itu dengan kasar mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin sedikit terkejut dan belum bisa menguasai diri. Satu hal yang menyadarkan Jongin. Host itu laki-laki! Music DJ tidak membuat Jongin merasa baikan. Jongin mencoba melepaskan diri dari host itu. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia hanya takut kelepasan. Sang host semakin menciumnya dalam. Dan itu membuat Jongin kewalahan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Keragu-raguan sempat menghampiri Jongin saat lelaki itu ingin menyandarkan sang host dengan meremas kecil penisnya. Tapi ia tutup keraguan itu dan meremas penisnya. "Ahhh.." host itu mendesah lirih. "M..maaf.. maafkan aku.." Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah sampai di luar, pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berjalan sempoyongan. Efek minuman tadi kuat sekali, padahal Jongin baru meminumnya satu gelas. "Terkutuk kau Luhan!" umpat Jongin dalam hati. Mata Jongin memejam dan ia merasa seseorang menginjak kakinya.

….

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi tumpang tindih. Jongin membuka matanya dan ia menemukan lelaki kurus itu lagi. Lelaki yang ia ciprati baju sekolahnya dengan air bekas hujan saat menaiki mobil. Lelaki itu juga sama terkejutnya. Entah efek minuman perangsang tadi atau bagaimana, penisnya semakin keras saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bagian intim Jongin. Ohh, ia benar-benar haus sentuhan. Omong-omong bibir lelaki kurus ini manis juga. Bukannya segera bangkit, Jongin menahan leher lelaki itu-Sehun untuk tetap berada di tempat selagi Jongin melumat habis. Gerakan reflek Sehun di penis Jongin membuat Jongin di ambang batas. Namun dengan kasar, Sehun melepas ciuman itu sepihak dan menunjuk Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

"Laki-laki mesum!" ucap Sehun terengah-engah. Nafasnya masih ia stabilkan perlahan. Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, malah ia memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Ini kebetulan saja atau bagaimana, kenapa kemeja dan jeans yang dipakainya sama dengan yang dipakai Sehun?. "Kau sexy juga sayang." Jongin tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia juga siap mengumpati Sehun dengan kata-kata kasar.

….

Drrrtttt

Getaran ponsel di saku Sehun menyandarkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari kebingungannya akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jong In. jujur, hatinya bergetar saat ia mendengar kata 'sayang' tadi. "Halo?" ucap Sehun. Si penculik itu menelvon. "Baekhyun dan aku ada di rumah Luhan sekarang. Nikmati malammu saja manis. Baekhyun baik-baik saja bersamaku. Sampai besok."

PIP

Televonnya dimatikan sepihak. "Cukup Jongin, aku tidak mau mendengar bualan dan omong kosongmu yang tidak berguna itu. Simpan baik-baik. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang sedang dalam bahaya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun bergegas menuju ke rumah Luhan. Walau Sehun tidak tahu tepatnya rumah Luhan di sebelah mana, tapi Sehun 100% yakin bahwa pekarangan rumah mewah yang terlihat ramai itu rumah Luhan. Jongin melirik kea rah Sehun dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang. Rasanya Jongin ingin pingsan saja. Tapi, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana tiba-tiba ia ingin mengikuti Sehun dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sehun di dalam sana.

…..

Sama seperti reaksi Jongin pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Sehun luar biasa terkejut. Aroma bir, music DJ, suara kecipak dan desahan memenuhi ruangan ini. "Pasti Baekhyun Hyung dalam keadaan bahaya" ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia mendapati seseorang menghampirinya. "Sehun ya? Terima kasih sudah datang." orang itu menyambut tangan Sehun dan memberinya senyum menawan. Sehun merona melihatnya. "Iya. Kau yang bernama Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tertawa. Konyol sekali pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan kan namja popular. Apa Sehun tidak benar-benar mengenalnya? "Iya. Aku Luhan. Kupikir kau sudah tahu tentangku. Oh iya, silahkan kau duduk di meja sebelah sana. Nikmati malammu Sehun.." Sehun menahan lengan Luhan sebelum pemuda itu pergi. "Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun hyung?" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat lengannya disentuh Sehun. Ia amati wajah Sehun dari dekat. Wow, Sehun benar-benar manis. Matanya yang sipit itu menghipnotis Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang. "Hyung.." bibirnya yang kecil itu membentuk lucu. Pasti rasanya manis sekali jika dikecup.

"Hyung tahu dimana Baekhyun hyung?"

"Emm.. apa?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Baekhyun hyung…" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Padahal Sehun geregetan melihat reaksi Luhan yang datar-datar saja walau Sehun sempat menangkap raut wajah kagum dari sana.  
"Aku tidak yakin, kurasa ia bersama laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu." Luhan menunjuk sebuah lorong yang banyak pintu di samping kanan kiri. "Terima kasih hyung." Sehun berlari dan menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Luhan tahu, ia dan Sehun hanya berbeda satu tahun. Ia juga ikhas-ikhlas saja di panggil 'hyung' oleh namja semanis Sehun. Biasanya ia akan marah jika dipanggil 'hyung' karena menurutnya panggilan itu terlihat lebih tua. Namun untuk kali ini, ia merasa senang jika Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Terdengar seperti panggilan sayang.

….

Jongin sedikit kesal melihat Sehun berbincang dengan Luhan. Yeah, ia hanya kesal. Bukan kedekatan mereka yang Jongin kesalkan tapi tingkah Sehun. Enak saja Sehun itu. Setelah meninggalkannya dengan rasa sakit di bawah yang semakin membengkak, Sehun malah berbincang dengan Luhan seakan tak punya masalah. Apa ini pembalasan karena ulahnya tadi pagi? Jongin kan tidak sengaja.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Jongin meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah melirik Luhan yang tidak berkedip menatap Sehun. Hell! Luhan juga sama anehnya dengan beberapa teman yang ditemuinya di dekat pintu tadi. Luhan mesum! Dan Jongin mengangkap sinyal mesum itu dari Luhan untuk Sehun. Waspadalah Sehun! Waspadalah!.

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang menyenggol bahu tegap Jongin. Menyandarkan Jongin dari bayangan Oh Sehun. What the fuck man! Ia perlu ke kamar mandi. Sekarang.

….

Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati satu persatu pintu disana. Pintu yang pertama Sehun ketuk , tapi tidak ada yang membuka. Sehun mencoba pintu yang kedua. Ia ketuk juga, tapi tidak ada respon, yang ia dengar malah desah dan teriakan disaat yang bersamaan. Apa maksudnya ini? pintu yang ketiga ia sentuh gagangnya dan coba ia buka tapi tidak bisa. Dan Sehun menyesal setengah mati saat membuka pintu nomor empat. Seharusnya ia coba mengetuk pintunya dahulu sebelum membuka. Seharusnya Sehun bertanya dulu sebelum membuka. Seharusnya Sehun membaca do'a dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Seharusnya… dan seharusnya…. Sehun merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia terjebak. Ia terjebak diantara para lelaki yang memandang tubuhnya lapar.

….

Jongin masuk ke dalam toilet dengan keadaan kacau. Sakit kepalanya belum benar-benar sembuh total. Yang ada malah semakin parah. Jongin rasa ia harus mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu di rumah. Di lain sisi, Jongin harus menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya dulu. Apa kau akan terus membiarkan penismu menegang hingga acara pesta ulang tahun temanmu berakhir yang kau sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan selesainya? What the fuck dengan semua ini!

Penisnya semakin menegang saat mendengar desahan dua orang di toilet sebelah. Jongin menebak mereka berdua adalah lelaki –suaranya terdengar berat. "Ohh holemu sempit bebh…shh" ucap salah satu namja dan yang satunya menggeram tidak jelas. "Jika aku memang penyuka dada besar, kenapa aku semakin hard mendengar desahan mereka?" batin Jongin berkecamuk. Sampai detik inipun ia masih belum mengerti. Apa secepat ini ia harus berpindah haluan? Menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Jongin begidik ngeri memikirkannya. Dengan sebal Jongin membuka pintu toilet dan keluar dari sana. Kalau ia terus-terusan di dalam sana, ia pasti…. Lupakan!

….

Jongin melirik lorong yang tadi dimasuki Sehun. Ia masih menunggu. Ia masih menunggu Sehun di dekat pintu sembari mengawasi gerak-gerik Sehun yang sedang membuka dan menutup pintu satu per satu. Jongin mengecek jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pukul 22.00 tepat. Jika ia memang bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kenapa ia tadi mencium Sehun? Jika ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kenapa ia susah-susah menunggu Sehun di dekat pintu? Dan jika ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kenapa tangan Jongin mengepal kuat saat Sehun dicium salah satu namja yang ada di lorong itu? Jongin tidak tahu!

Jongin melihat jelas. Sehun dicium oleh seorang namja disana. Sehun mencoba berontak, tapi tidak bisa. Kemudian, beberapa namja lain tiba-tiba datang dan mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Jongin marah! Niatnya ingin menghajar orang-orang tadi, tapi…ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Biarkan sajalah! Memang Sehun siapanya! Jongin membiarkan Sehun masuk ke salah satu kamar. Jongin tidak peduli, apa yang dilakukan namja itu pada Sehun. Untuk apa dia repot-repot memikirkan Sehun.

….

5 menit berikutnya, kaki Jongin melangkah cepat menuju ruangan yang dimasuki Sehun tadi. Pintunya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Sehun yang digerubungi kira-kira 4 namja. Sehun terlentang pasrah di kasur _king size_. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh seorang namja. Yang berambut coklat mencium Sehun tepat di bibir. Yang berambut hitam meremas penis Sehun dan mengulumnya. Dan 2 orang lain mendapat _handjob _dari Sehun. Oh my god! Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa!

Sedikit demi sedikit cairan precum keluar dari penis Jongin. Hell! Bahkan ini baru melihat! Bagaimana jika ia melakukannya dengan Sehun?!

Yang berambut coklat melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menyodorkan penis di depan mulut Sehun. Sehun bukannya pasrah saja saat ia dilecehkan seperti ini, ia hanya tidak sanggup menangis. Sehun menggeleng kuat. Sehun merasakan jambakan kuat di rambutnya dan ia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu mencium Sehun tepat di bibir. Tapi bibir ini rasanya jauh berbeda. Lelaki ini menciumnya lebih lembut. Saat Sehun membuka mata ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hatinya menginginkan laki-laki ini untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Lelaki ini Jongin.

….

Jongin masih tidak tahu kenapa tadi ia mencium Sehun dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dibanding sebelumnya rasa sakit di kepalanya itu berangsur membaik walau belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kini mereka berada di mobil Jongin, tidak lupa memasukkan kopor Sehun ke dalam sana juga. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Sehun ingin ajukan pada Jongin. Tapi ia takut. Melihat gelagat yang Sehun perlihatkan membuat Jongin jengah.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja." Ujar Jongin. Sehun memilin ujung kemejanya. Ia gugup. "Emm..Kenapa kau tadi menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang itu? Kupikir kau tidak peduli padaku.." untuk kalimat terakhir Sehun ucapkan dengan lirih. Jongin berpikir cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sehun? Apa ia harus mengatakan, _"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."_ Wow kedengarannya posesif sekali. "Aku hanya kasihan padamu." Final. Itu jawaban yang diterima Sehun. Sebuah batu besar seperti menghimpit hati Sehun. sakit sekali rasanya.

"Kalau kau kasihan, harusnya kau biarkan saja aku diperkosa mereka. Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan darimu. Maaf, mungkin tidak ada gunanya juga aku berdiam diri di mobil mahalmu ini seperti orang bodoh. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi." Sehun ingin keluar dari mobil Jongin, tapi Jongin malah mengunci otomatis mobilnya. Sehun tidak bisa membukanya. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk berdua denganku di mobil ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali setelahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku menolongmu, karena itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Jadi, nikmati saja semuanya hingga berakhir menyenangankan. Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku mengeluarkan cum dan itu sangat tidak keren."

Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai mencium leher Sehun. Sehun terkesiap akan panasnya bibir Jongin di lehernya. Tangan Sehun, Jongin tuntun untuk meremas rambutnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjainya. "Ahh…" Bibir Sehun terbuka setengah. Ia merintih merasakan sensasi sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Jongin dengan sengaja menyentuh penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana. "Shhh…" Sehun merasa nikmat yang teramat sangat saat pusat kenikmatan tubuhnya disentuh intim. "Call my name baby.." tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun. Mereka saling mengamati satu sama lain. Yang menjadi fokus Jongin adalah bibir Sehun yang berwarna pink,cerah menggoda.

"Bolehkan aku mengecup bibir ini?" tanya Jongin. Sehun memejamkan mata saat nafas hangat Jongin semakin dekat ke wajahnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan tebalnya bibir Jongin saat menjamah goa mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam. Sehun membenarkan kata-kata Jongin tadi. Ini semua memang menyenangkan. Jongin mengajak lidah Sehun bergulat. Sehun dengan ragu-ragu membalasnya. Ini pertama untuknya jadi ia masih agak amatir. Tangan Sehun yang awalnya di rambut kini berpindah di leher Jongin dan terus turun ke dada Jongin. Ia membelai bagian itu dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. "Ohh…" Mereka masih berciuman intens. Sehun begitu menyukai bentuk badan Jongin. Otot di perut Jongin menegang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya. Tangan Sehun turun kembali di bawah. Sejenak Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Celanamu basah Jong…" desah Sehun. Kai tidak membiarkan Sehun turun dari pangkuannya. "Kita lanjutkan di rumah…."

Jongin sadar sekali bahwa kali ini untuk pengalaman pertama, ia melakukan sex dengan seorang laki-laki

**T.B.C**

**Reply Review:**

**_** **Odult Maniac**: Udah tu beb. Paragrafnya udah aku benerin. Kagak tau itu udah bener ato masih salah? Tengkyu ya sarannya ^^. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ^^

_ **yunacho90**: hahhaha, si Jongin kayaknya udah mulai kagak straight tuh. Doain aja ya(?) hahaha. Tengkyu udah saran. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ^^

_ **aliyya (Guest**): Kaihun udah bersatu tuh, hahahha. Ini juga udah aku next. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ^^

_ **whirlwind27:** Iya tuh Chanyeol. Bawaannya mesum mulu kalo deket Bekyun. Hehehhe. Untung aja emaknya Sehun pengertian. Hahaha. Itu udah aku next. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ^^

_ **KimChanChan0630**: Ini udah aku next. Udah cepet kan? Hehehe. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ^^

_ **auliavp:** Hahhaa makash ya udah bilang keren. Kamu juga keren kok ^^. Baekhyun belum dimasuki(?) sama Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol kagak mau nyakiti Bekyun -_- ;v. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ya ^^.

**_ tchandra07**.tc: Mungkin kaihun NC-an di chap selanjutnya. Hahaha. Author kagak janji. Tapi insyaallah author usahain ^^. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ne ^^.

_ **Nagisa Kitagawa**: Jongin masih menyangkal kalo dia suka sama Sehun. ntar di chap selanjutnya bakal keliatan kok. Pantengin terus yak ^^. Tengkyu udah ripiew. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yak ^^.

_ **KaiMinHun**: Jongin udah luluh kok sama Sehun. tubuh Sehun maksudnya :v. Sehun kan emang seksi banget ampe bikin Jongin … jangan lupa tinggalin ripiew lagi ya ^^

**_ **: ini udah di lanjut ^^. Jangan lupa tinggalin ripiew lagi yak ^^

_ **sayangsemuamembersuju: ini** udah dilanjut kok. Tengkyu ya udah ripiew. Jangan lupa ripiew lagi ^^

_ **Xing1002**: Ya ampun, aku terharu loh kamu nungguin fanfic ini. makasih ya ^^. Alesan Jongin hard ada di crita kok ^^. Konflik cinta segitiga? Ntar diliat chap selanjutnya yak ^^. Ini udah diapdet cepet kok. Makasih udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi yak ^^

_ **KaiHunnieEXO:** makasih udah ripiew yak. Ripiew lagi? ^^

_ **daddykaimommysehun:** ini udah lanjut beb. Tengkyu udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi? ^^

_ **MaknaEXO:** ini udah mencoba untuk difokusin ^^. Ini juga udah next. Tengkyu ya udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi? ^^

_**94linesplusme**: Jongin mulai agak lembut kok sama Sehun. ini udah next. Tengkyu ya udah ripiew. Repiew lagi? ^^

**_ xohunte**: ini udah next. Tengkyu yak udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi? ^^

_ : ini udah next. Tengkyu yak udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi? ^^

**_ JongOdult**: hahaha yang tegang Jongin beb :D. ini ada kaihun momennya. Tengkyu udah ripiew beb. Ripiew lagi? ^^

_ **devikharisma15:** hahahha. Ini udah ane panjang"in beb :v. oke ini udah lanjut. Tengkyu udah ripiew. Ripiew lagi? ^^

** Tanggung ya? Maap yak, ane gantungin NC an Kaihun. Insyaallah chapter depan mereka bakal NCan. Insyaallah tapi, author kagak janji. Yah, doain aja lah. Author usahain. Udah mulai panaskah? Kalo belom panas baca diatas open yak ! :v. Penampilan Exo di Mubank ama MCD keren banget ya beb? Hahaha. Jadi ane juga semangat buat lanjutin fanfic abal ini. tinggalin jejak ya? Enggak maksa kok. Tapi biar dapet pahala ya tinggalin jejak walau Cuma 'lanjut thor'. Oke! Makasih yang udah mau baca cerita abal ini ^^. *bow**


	5. Aroma Pleasure

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Iam Here Chapter 3"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

….

"Ermhhhh"

Suara kecipak lidah beradu terdengar merdu di bawah sinar rembulan itu. Sehun dan Jongin telah sampai di halaman apartemen Jongin. Namun sepertinya mereka enggan keluar dari kendaraan roda empat itu. Terbukti dari keduanya yang sibuk menggerayangi lawan main. "Ahh…" Sehun mendesah tidak karuan saat Jongin kembali menggesek milik keduanya yang berdiri di bawah sana. Jongin mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. "Sayang, kau sudah tidak sabar ya…." Bibir Jongin menemukan tempat terbaiknya. Leher Sehun yang telah banyak warna keunguan itu kembali dilahap Jongin layaknya vampire. Menyesap dan menggigit leher Sehun kini menjadi hobi Jongin.

Betapa bahagianya Jongin saat ini. Sehun memegangi pundak Jongin berharap Jongin dapat menghentikan sesapannya itu. "Jongh…ah…sudahh…ahhh.. ah.." Sehun mendesis kesakitan. Perih. Tapi tetap saja rasa nikmat itu mendominasi. "Sebentar sayang….." Kini Jongin menambah warna keunguan itu ke belakang telinga Sehun. Jongin tahu itu adalah titik sensitif Sehun. "Ada yang ingin keluar Jongin…sudah…" ucap Sehun. "Tunggu sayang.." Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun untuk bermain dengan nipple lelaki berkulit tan itu. "Ahh.." Suara desahan Jongin terdengar begitu seksi. Berat dan bergairah. "Jong.." Sehun menggigit bibir dan sibuk mendesah. Pasalnya kini Jongin sedang bermain dengan daun telinganya. "Aku m..mau pi..ahh..pipis…" Sehun berucap dengan susah payah. Seketika Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya itu. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Jongin kemudian segera membuka pintu mobil dan menggedong Sehun keluar dari sana. Jongin memasuki lift dan memencet tombol 23. Hanya beberapa detik, Jongin telah sampai di lantai tujuannya dan memasukkan password, kemudian pintunya terbuka. Sehun turun dari gendongan Jongin, meninggalkan lelaki seksi itu dengan wajah terkonyol dalam hidupnya. "Padahal tadi hampir saja…ah!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi ia dapat bercinta dengan Sehun di dalam mobil. _For the information_, dia belum pernah sekalipun bercinta di dalam mobil dan ia ingin mencoba sensasi itu dengan Sehun. tapi yang terjadi…ah sudahlah!

….

Sebelumnya, Sehun belum pernah bertamu di apartemen Jongin. Tahu saja tidak dia rumah Jongin, apalagi bertamu. Hufh! Setelah mengeluarkan hasrat yang tertahan tadi- Sehun tahu letak toilet setelah kurang lebih berputar selama satu menit dan ia menemukan ruang bertuliskan 'toilet'- Sehun merasa pipinya merah padam. Ow ow… uri Sehun malu? Ia terangsang hebat. Sungguh. Penisnya masih berdiri tegak di bawah sana. Oh, ini memang harus segera diselesaikan, pikir Sehun.

….

Jongin menunggu Sehun di pantry dapur yang ia sulap layaknya bar. Lama menunggu membuat Jongin bosan setengah mati. Ia kemudian mengambil bir yang tersedia di meja sana. Ia menuangkan sendiri cairan bir tersebut ke dalam gelas berleher langsing. Jongin menegak minuman tersebut dengan cepat. Panas tubuhnya belum benar-benar hilang. Jongin sadar dengan semua ini. Ia benar-benar sadar. Sadar jika saat tubuhnya panas ia malah sengaja menambah intensitas panas tubuhnya dengan meminum bir. Jongin sebenarnya bukan peminum asal kau tahu. Tapi entah mengapa untuk kali ini ia ingin mencobanya. "My God! Kenapa Sehun lama sekali?!" gerutu Jongin. Miliknya di bawah sana menjerit minta dipuaskan. Hei Oh Sehun cepat keluar dari kamar mandi itu!

….

Sehun menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Apa ia nanti benar-benar akan bercinta dengan Jongin? Aww! Sehun tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya membayangkan bercinta dengan Jongin dalam lamunan hariannya. Rona kemerahmudaan muncul sebagai tanda bahwa dari lubuk terdalam hati Sehun, lelaki itu malu. Ia juga tidak tahu ia malu karena apa. Cukup Sehun cukup! Sekarang pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah keluar dari toilet ini! Pikirkan Sehun. Pikirkan!

….

Yahh, agak lama Sehun berdiam diri di dalam toilet. Sehun kemudian keluar dari toilet dengan langkah lambat. Ia mencari Jongin omong-omong. "Jongin…kau dimana?" Sehun melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke arah dapur. Naluri yang mendorongnya ke sana. Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah Jongin yang tengah menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas. "Jongin…" panggil Sehun lembut. Jongin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Kau sayang… kemari…" Jongin mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun melangkah perlahan. Ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Jongin ketimbang dipangkuan pemuda seksi itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ? Kemari…" perintah Jongin. Sehun menggeleng keras. "Kenapa sayang? Cepat kemari. Atau kugenjot habis-habisan kau mulai detik ini juga." Ancam Jongin. Sehun melotokan mata tidak percaya. Hia! Siapa juga yang mau digenjot habis-habisan dengan pria mesum macam Jongin. Yang ada di malah tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari. Sehun kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan hati-hati mendudukkan bokong seksinya itu dipaha Jongin. "Lebih nyaman kan?" Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Posisi Sehun saat ini membelakangi Jongin. Jadi Jongin bisa bertindak sesuka hati dari belakang. Jongin kembali mencium leher Sehun yang wangi. Wanginya seperti aromatherapy. Sungguh! Aroma Sehun sangat menenangkan.

Sehun dapat mencium aroma khas bir yang menguar. Walau aromanya tidak terlalu kuat –tipikal bir mahal- tapi Sehun masih dapat menciumnya. "Jongin kau mabuk?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jongin tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa sayang?" Jongin memulai kembali aktifitasnya tadi yang tertunda. Uhh. Leher Sehun benar-benar mulus dan wangi. Membuat Jongin lebih besemangat untuk mengerjainya. "Erhmm.." Sehun menggeram kecil. Sungguh. Permainan Jongin di lehernya membuat Sehun terlena.

"Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal semacam ini dengan laki-laki." Ucap Jongin. Sehun menggangguk pasrah. Pasalnya, tangan Jongin kini telah berpindah ke nipple pemuda milky skin itu. "Oohh begitu ya…"Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menggigit bibir bawah. Menahan gairah yang tiba-tiba tidak dapat ia bendung. "Apa pendapatmu jika aku melakukan ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang sayang?" ucapan Jongin dibalas teriakan oleh Sehun karena pada saat yang bersamaan lelaki tan itu menggenggam erat penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhku padamu.." jawab Sehun kesal. Hei mana bisa si Jongin itu mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya mual dan kehilangan gairah seperti ini? "Kau tak boleh pergi.." balas Jongin. Sehun masih memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku ingin pergi. Sekarang…" belum sempat Sehun bangkit, dirinya sudah ditahan oleh Jongin. "Jadi, kau ingin membantah? Hah?!" Jongin menarik kedua tangan Sehun dan disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak lantang bahwa ia bukan pelacur yang hanya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Sehun punya hati. Jujur, hatinya pedih saat Jongin mengatakan demikian. Ia tidak ingin tersakiti. Maka, sebelum semuanya terlambat Sehun ingin pergi. Tapi…

"Turunkan aku Jongin!" Sehun dibopong oleh Jongin di pundak. Kedua tangan Sehun telah ditali oleh sapu tangan Jongin. Jongin ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bocah ini.

**BRUUKKKKKK**

Sehun dihempaskan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur Jongin. King size. Setelah itu, Jongin mengambil segelas air minum yang ada di atas nakas serta ditambahi sedikit obat perangsang. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa merintih memohon pertolongan dari Jongin. "Jongin maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud …." Sehun terus menerus memohon pada Jongin, tapi lelaki berkulit tan itu tetap mengacuhkannya. "Kau harus diberi palajaran agar ucapanmu dapat terkontrol Sehun! Minum ini!" Jongin menyodorkan segelas air di muka Sehun. Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!"

"Kau ingin bermain sedikit kasar rupanya." Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah cock ring dari sakunya. "Kau ingin kupakaikan ini, atau kau minum air ini?!" bentak Jongin. Jongin yang ada di hadapan Sehun saat ini, bukan seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku. Tidak. Mau. Jong…ah!" Terlambat. Cock ring itu kini terpasang di penis setengah berdiri Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia sudah telanjang bagian bawah. Saat Sehun sedikit berteriak tadi, Jongin gunakan untuk memasukkan cairan bening itu ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersedak namun tetap saja cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokannya yang terasa panas.

"Untuk menunggu obatnya bereaksi, bagaimana jika kita mencoba foreplay?" Sehun menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. Sehuun sadar jika obat itu mulai bereaksi. Rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh lekuk tubuh seksi Sehun membuat penis yang setengah tegang itu menjadi tegang maksimal dan berwarna sedikit merah. "Jonghhh lepaskan cock ringnya.. Itu benar-benar menyiksaku." Sehun bahkan harus menampakkan eye smilenya agar Jongin percaya bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Tapi itu semuanya hanya sia-sia saja.

Jongin yang kesetanan benar-benar tak dapat mengontrol gairahnya yang telah sampai pada titik terpuncak. Sehun terus saja berteriak untuk dilepaskan, tapi Jongin tidak menggubris ucapan Sehun itu. "Jonghh.. Aku.. ahh! Moh..ah! hon.. mhhh." Penis tegang maksimal Sehun diemut oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana nikmat dan sakit pusat tubuh Sehun dikulum oleh mulut hangat Jongin. Keringat yang mengucur deras dari pori-pori seluruh tubuh Sehun semakin membuat Jongin merasa puas atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun. Sehun sungguh seksi!

"Kau mau apa sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan seringai tampannya. "Aku mohon Jongh.. Lepaskan akuhh.. shh" desah Sehun. "Tak semudah itu sayang.." Jongin kemudian melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanan lelaki tan itu yang ereksi maksimal. Sehun melototkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jong.. i..itu kenapa besar sekali?" ucap Sehun takjub. Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dengan masih memakai kemeja lepek karena keringat. "Kulum sayang.. buat dia semakin keras.." bibir penuh Jongin menjamah rongga mulut Sehun dengan gairah yang dahsyat. Sehun memejamkan matanya nikmat. Permainan ini membuatnya terbuai dan ingin terus merasakan hal yang sama. "mhh..mhhh.." tangan Jongin kembali memanja penis Sehun yang berwarna gelap. Jujur, Sehun merasa kesakitan saat dipaksa harus menahan orgasme berkali-kali karena cock ring sialan itu. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Semenggairahkan apapun Sehun, ia tetap akan memberikan bocah itu pelajaran sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Penis Jongin menampar kecil pipi tirus Sehun. Sehun menggeram berkali-kali. "Aku tidak mau mengulum penis sialanmu itu Kim! Terkecuali kau melepaskan cock ring dibawah sana dan biarkan aku mengeluarkan spermaku yang tertahan!" bentak Sehun. Jongin tertawa remeh. "Kau masih belum sadar ya sayang? Ini hukumanku untukmu yang sudah membantahku! Atau kau ingin hukuman yang lain? Sayatan misalnya?"

"Jangan Jong.." Sehun menggeleng berkali-kali. Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Seperti yang dikatakannya beberapa menit lalu bahwa Jongin akan menyayat Sehun, ternyata hal itu benar adanya. Jongin kembali dengan telanjang dan membawa sebuah silet mengkilap saking tajamnya. Sehun menggeleng kuat hingga mengeluarkan air matanya. "Jangan Jongin! Jangan lakukan hal itu!" Sekuat apapun Sehun berteriak, Jongin tidak memperdulikannya.

Jongin mengarahkan silet itu pada penis Sehun. Ia menggaruk-garukkan siletnya disana hingga timbul warna kemerah-merahan karena pembuluh darahnya yang merespon cepat. Jongin mengurut penis itu dengan tempo yang pas. Atas, bawah, atas, bawah. Kemudian Jongin menyayat kecil pucuk penis Sehun dengan pola abstrak. Darah merembes keluar dan Jongin segera menjilat darah itu yang membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Ermh… bahkan darahmupun manis sayang. Oh, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi spermamu." Sehun merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme karena dirty talk Jongin. Namun, yang ada hanya orgasme kering. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya. "Aku mohon Jongin.." Sehun memohon lagi pada Jongin. Lelaki tan itu kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta luka dan hasrat. Sehun kira Jongin benar-benar pegi meninggalkannya tapi Jongin telah kembali dengan membawa sebotol air dingin.

"Kau ingin orgasme sayang? Sepertinya akan lebih cepat jika aku membalurinya dengan air dingin ini." Jongin menyiram penis Sehun dengan air yang ia dapat dari kulkas. Sangat dingin hingga membuat Sehun menggigil. Air itu turun perlahan melewati pucuk penis Sehun yang terdapat bekas darah kering akibat kelakukan Jongin tadi, kemudian mengalir kebawah membaluri kulit penis yang tergerus silet. Sewaktu airnya sampai di bawah, Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana sayang? Ingin orgasme?"

"Jongh.. beri aku waktu untuk menuntaskan hasratku…" mohon Sehun lagi. Lelaki milky skin itu mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Apa lagi jika bukan aegyo. Matanya yang sipit itu semakin bertambah sipit dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Bukannya cepat dilepaskan, Jongin terperangah dan merasa gemas akan tindakan Sehun yang melebihi batas normal itu. Yang Jongin takutkan, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun jika bocah itu terus melakukan aegyo.

"Aku tahu Sehun… jangan lakukan aegyo lagi jika kau masih melakukan seks denganku sayang. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan dan berakhir menyakitimu.." ujar Jongin. Sehun mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku kali ini Jongin…"

"Sttt…" Jongin menutup mulut Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau patuh akan perintahku. Maka sekarang, turuti apa yang aku katakan dan kau tidak akan kusakiti." Ucap Jongin. "Tapi Jong..mpphhh!" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-kata, mulut seksinya itu telah disumpali Jongin dengan penis. "Ermhh.. bahkan mulutmupun ketat Sehun. mphh.. apalagi lubangmu dibawah sana. Mphh…. Buat dia keluar sayang.." suara geraman Sehun terendam di bawah kendali Jongin.

Jongin memajumundurkan penisnya. Sehun menyempitkan rongga mulutnya dan sesekali menggesek dengan deretan giginya di dalam. Selang beberapa menit cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Jongin. Cairan itu meluncur turun melewati tenggorokan Sehun. "Telan mereka sayang…." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun lagi, memastikan bocah itu tidak memuntahkan cairan yang telah dikeluarkannya. "Nice bebh!"

"Sekarang aku akan melepaskan tali yang ada di tanganmu itu. Otot seksimu keluar semua sayang. Sepertinya pegal sekali ya dengan posisi seperti itu? Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Kau harus mencari kenikmatanmu sendiri dengan posisi seerotis mungkin. Jangan membangkangku sayang atau kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti." Jongin melepaskan tali yang mengikat diantara kedua tangan Sehun. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa kaku karena harus bertahan dengan posisi yang sama beberapa menit terakhir. Sehun hampir melepaskan cock ring di penisnya itu sebelum suara Jongin yang bergema mengintrupsinya. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali melepas cock ring itu sebelum aku izinkan sayang. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku tidak memasukkan vibrator ke dalam lubang virginmu. Atau kau ingin aku menambahkan level hukumanmu itu?" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia merangkak mendekati Jongin yang tiduran. Top Uke! Sehun mengambil alih komando. Sehun yang memang tidak sabar langsung menerjang mulut Jongin. Ia menghisap sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi tetap saja pemenang kissernya adalah Jongin. Kedua tangan Sehun merambah ke bagian tubuh Jongin yang dapat dijangkaunya. Telapak tangan kanannya mencubit nipple kanan Jongin dan tangan kirinya mengocok penis Jongin yang setengah tegang. "Erhmm.. kau tahu sayang ini sungguh nikmat." Desis Jongin. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian memposisikan lubangnya pas di atas penis tegang Jongin dan ia sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya.

Begitu kuat sensasi yang ia terima. Sungguh. Penis Jongin tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lubang Sehun karena lubang Sehun sungguh lebih ketat dari yang Jongin kira.

"Ahh.. ah…" Jongin mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada perut datar lelali milky skin itu. "Sebentarhh.. sayang.. ahh.. fuck! Ketat sekali.." teriak Jongin. Penis besar Jongin sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam lubang Sehun. "Ah…" desah Sehun nikmat. Lubang Sehun berkedut cepat merespon penis Jongin yang telah tertanam di dalam sana. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk melakukannya sepelan yang aku bisa.. sabar sayang.." Jongin mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk. Untuk pertama agak ketat dan untuk kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya penis Jongin dengan lancar keluar masuk dalam lubang Sehun.

"Oh.. Ahh.. shhh"

"Ketathh bebhh.. yess.. ahh"

Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuk untuk menggoda ujung penisnya yang sesekali tergesek dengan seprei kasur dan itu membuatnya semakin berdiri. "Lebih cepat Jong..ahh! ahh.." Jongin sedikit lebih cepat menggerakkan penisnya. Jongin rasa, Sehun sebentar lagi keluar. Maka, sebelum semuanya terjadi Jongin menukar gaya bercintanya dengan gaya doggy style. "Ahh!" Sehun berteriak makin keras karena dengan posisi seperti ini, penis Jongin semakin masuk ke dalam lubangnya bahkan ia rasa penis Jongin hampir menyentuh usus besar di dalam perutnya.

Sehun mengorek ujung penisnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih lengket tanda ia terangsang hebat. Ia kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya yang terolesi cairan itu ke depan bibir Jongin. Jongin segera mengulum telunjuk Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun memejamkan mata nikmat dengan bibir mendesah lirih. "Lepaskan cock ringnya Jong.. ahh… aku .. le..lahh.. ah!" Sehun memajumundurkan tubuhnya agar ia dengan cepat menggapai puncak kenikmatannya. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Sebentar sayang..ahh.. tungu sampai aku keluar..ohhh.." beberapa detik kemudian, cairan Jongin memenuhi lubang ketat Sehun. Jongin segera melepaskan cock ring Sehun dan sperma Sehun menyemprot beberapa kali mengotori sprei Jongin yang berantakan akibat ulah mereka berdua. "Oh My God! Shhh…"

Penis Jongin masih tertanam di dalam lubang Sehun, sesekali Jongin menggerakkannya untuk menggoda Sehun. "Lagi sayang…" Kepala Sehun terkulai lemah di pundak Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

…..

Matahari telah menampakan wujud aslinya. Sehun dan Jongin masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Tidak memperdulikan seberapa nyaringnya suara burung membangunkan mereka berdua. "Emhhh…" Sehun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Namun,Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dari posisi mereka. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, barulah Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidur di atas tubuh Jongin dengan penis Jongin terisi di dalam lubang Sehun. Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Jongin. "Jongin… bangun …" Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Jongin. Tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin lebih lama karena Sehun lihat tadi, Jongin tidur begitu pulas jadi Sehun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Sehun melepas perlahan penis Jongin yang ada di dalam tubuh Sehun kemudian ia bergegas mencari televon genggamnya.

"Ini dia!" Setelah menemukan televon genggamnya itu Sehun mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun.

'_**Hyung , kau dimana? Baik-baik saja kah?'**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

'_**Iya Sehun. Hyung baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku'**_

Sehun dengan cepat membalas pesannya untuk Baekhyun.

'_**Hyung jelaskan padaku, kau dimana sekarang? Aku yakin kau dalam bahaya! Bohong jika kau baik-baik saja!"**_

Drtttt drtttt. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi.

'_**Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku ada dimana sekarang Sehun. satu hal yang perlu kau tahu sahabatku sayang, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa'**_

Entah kenapa Sehun ingin menangis kali ini. Jujur, ia merindukan Baekhyun lebih dari segalanya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan melihat keadaannya. Paling tidak, jika ia tahu keberadaan Baekhyun ia bisa menemui dan menonjok orang yang dengan berani menculik Baekhyun darinya.. Setidaknya.. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri yang bersikeukeuh untuk tidak ingin ditemui.

"Apa aku harus menelvon 911?"

"Pagi sayang…." Suara berat Jongin mengagetkan Sehun dan membuatnya ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Sehun ingin mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh tadi tapi Jongin telah membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya morning sex bagus untuk kesehatan sayang.." Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir Jongin mendarat di atas leher Sehun sebelum Sehun menutup lehernya dengan kedua tangan. "Jongin.. beritahu aku dimana Baekhyun Hyung sekarang." titah Sehun. "Sayang buka lehernya…" Jongin merengek layaknya anak kecil yang minta permen. Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku setelah ini jika kau mengatakan dimana Baekhyun Hyung sekarang.." Jongin menyeringai mesum. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun mendelik mendengar balasan Jongin.

"Bodoh! Ahh! Jangan meremas penisku Jong.. ah…" Terlambat. Jongin sudah meremas dan mengurut lembut penis Sehun di bawah sana. "Kau ingin tahu dimana Bekhyunmu itu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya sesekali mendesah lirih dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya merespon tindakan Jongin. "Iya..shh.." Telunjuk dan jari tengah Jongin sudah keluar masuk di dalam lubang Sehun. "Baekhyun disandera di apartemen Chanyeol. Jadi kau jangan khawatir sayang. Sekarang puaskan aku atau kau akan dihukum seperti tadi malam" Sehun ingat jika ia janji dengan Jongin tadi, jadi ia tidak boleh melanggarnya. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Sehun mengenai Baekhyun dan orang yang menculik sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol. Tubuh Sehun telah dijamah sepenuhnya oleh Jongin dan Sehun harus melakukan hal yang sama walau ia tak bisa mengimbangi. Sehun harus menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Jongin dengan otak yang dipenuhi wajah Baekhyun yang sama dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

…

T.B.C

Note: *evillaugh .. ini pertama kalinya ane bikin NC dan setelah ane baca dari atas ampe bawah hasilnya amburegeul banget sumveh :3. NC nya kgak panas? Kagak seru? Bosenin? Serah lu deh -_-. Maap banget yak ane updatenya telat, banyak tugas sekolah jadi kgak sempet ngetik –emang males juga- :D. Udah, gitu aja dari ane. Jangan lupa ripiew lagi yak? ^^ ane seneng banget elahhh waktu kemaren ada yang tanya 'kapan update lagi nih?' ane ngerasa lebih dihargai gitu kalaupun fictionnya amburegeul banget :D. :* :* :* gitu aja ya ^^ pai pai ^^ *bow

**BIG THANKS YANG UDAH RIPIEW CHAPTER KEMAREN YAK! LOPH YOU! :***


	6. Suddenly Change

**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Iam Here Chapter 5"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

**[[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]]**

**Chapter Sebelumnya..**

"_Bodoh! Ahh! Jangan meremas penisku Jong.. ah…" Terlambat. Jongin sudah meremas dan mengurut lembut penis Sehun di bawah sana. "Kau ingin tahu dimana Bekhyunmu itu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya sesekali mendesah lirih dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya merespon tindakan Jongin. "Iya..shh.." Telunjuk dan jari tengah Jongin sudah keluar masuk di dalam lubang Sehun. _

"_Baekhyun disandera di apartemen Chanyeol. Jadi kau jangan khawatir sayang. Sekarang puaskan aku atau kau akan dihukum seperti tadi malam" Sehun ingat jika ia janji dengan Jongin tadi, jadi ia tidak boleh melanggarnya. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Sehun mengenai Baekhyun dan orang yang menculik sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol. Tubuh Sehun telah dijamah sepenuhnya oleh Jongin dan Sehun harus melakukan hal yang sama walau ia tak bisa mengimbangi. Sehun harus menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Jongin dengan otak yang dipenuhi wajah Baekhyun yang sama dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini. _

**And Now..**

**Chapter 5..**

**Start It!**

Sehun mati rasa. Sungguh. Kedua tangannya diikat kuat di bagian depan. Dengan posisi menungging begitu memudahkan Jongin meremas kedua belah pantat Sehun yang begitu sexy serta mengkilat diterpa matahari pagi. "ermh..yahh.. begitu sayang.. oh…" Jongin merem melek merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat penisnya yang berukuran besar itu dikulum dan dimainkan oleh lidah lihai Sehun. "Erm..Ermhhh.." Sehun hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas, dan hal itu justru menimbulkan efek domino bagi Jongin. Penisnya serasa dipermaikan abstrak dengan pola yang tak tentu. Emm, nikmat sekali. Sodokan dildo di belahan pantat Sehun diputar pada level maksimal.

Jongin menyeringai setan, saat Sehun makin meninggikan volume gumamannya itu. Bukan gumaman lagi, tapi lebih ke teriakan tertahan. Kedua tangan Sehun yang diikat, Jongin letakkan di bagian penisnya yang tak muat masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun, sembari meremas atas dan bawah beraturan. Jongin menarik rambut Sehun, memajumundurkan kepala Sehun serta beberapa kali memutarnya agar Jongin lebih cepat mendapat klimaks.

"Ahh.. Sehun… telan semuanya ya.. Arh.." sedikit geraman dari Jongin, dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Sehun. Sehunpun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia menelan semua sperma yang dimuntahkan Jongin. Agak aneh rasanya, tapi ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai apapun yang Jongin miliki. Ada beberapa yang tercecer di bagian bawah mulut Sehun. Sehun mencoleknya dengan telunjuk dan memasukkannya dalam mulut nistanya. Mengeluarmasukkan telunjuk itu, berkhayal jika penis Jongin masih bersarang di dalam mulutnya.

"Arhh.. Masterhh… penisku gatal.. ahh" Bagaimana tidak, penis Sehun yang dikunci dengan cock ring ujungnya membuat Sehun kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya yang tertahan. Tidak tahan jika merapatkan kaki malah membuatnya semakin terangsang, ia kemudian mengangkat salah satu kakinya di badan ranjang. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas penisnya yang tegak dan mulai berwarna gelap itu dan belahan pantatnya yang semakin berkedut menelan seluruh bagian dildo yang dimasukkan Jongin tadi.

Jakun Jongin naik turun. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini cepat. Penis Jongin yang sudah melemas, kini sedikit bergerak-gerak. Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke bagian selatan Sehun. Sehun menegang saat Jongin dengan tanpa aba-abas memasukkan penisnya itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Ohhh…Sshhh…Masterhh…" kedua kaki Sehun bergetar hebat. Oh tidak tidak, bukan hanya kakinya tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Baru beberapa menit saja, ia sudah ingin orgasme kembali. "Master…T..tolongh.. lepaskan..cock ringh..ahhh.." pinta Sehun. mulutnya masih mengeluarkan desahan nista yang semakin membuat penis Jongin tegak berdiri.

"Remas penisku. Buat ia kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.." tidak menghiraukan pintaan Sehun, Jongin malah menyuruh Sehun meremas kembali penisnya. Tidak menyuruhnya mengulum, karena sudah ia rasakan beberapa menit lalu. Dia ingin sensasi yang berbeda. Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Tapi..hhh..nanti lepaskan…cock…ringhhnya..masterh…" Sehun menuntun tangannya dan mulai menggenggam penis Jongin. Mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

Menonton Sehun yang pantatnya dikoyak dildo, mulutnya mendesah-desah, tangannya mengocok penisnya, dan penis Sehun yang mulai membesar, memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Jongin. Hanya setelahnya ia dengan cepat mencabut cock ring Sehun dan membiarkan lelaki _pale_ itu keluar dengan waktu yang sama. Intinya mereka berdua keluar sama-sama. Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menjilat spermanya sendiri. rasanya memang aneh, pikir Jongin. "Tidurlah.." Sehun mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, nafas teratur Sehun menerpa wajah Jongin. Jongin menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Mengabaikan sang fajar yang bersinar terang.

…**..**

**Jongin POV**

Teng teng teng teng

Jam di kamarku berdentang. Aku terbangun dan mengucek mata. "Hoamhh, jam berapa ini?" Aku melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamarku. Sudah jam 11 rupanya. Perutku berbunyi nyaring. Sejak tadi pagi, aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Ini karena bocah yang tidur di sampingku ini. Mukanya yang polos dan sexy membuatku tidak tahan untuk menghukumnya. Dan yahh, jadilah melupakan kewajiban pagiku, yaitu makan. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Kuamati wajah damai itu tertidur. Omong-omong, Sehun itu cantik sekali jika tidur begini.

Apa?

Uhukk

Cantik?

_What the hell! _

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku kecanduan dengan bibirnya yang manis itu. Kok jadi bibir? Entahlah. Hanya itu yang aku ingat dari bocah ini. kurendahkan kepalaku dan kukecup bibirnya pelan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Aku kasihan sebenarnya melihat wajah sayunya kelelahan. Kubiarkan bibirnya menggumam lirih, mungkin terganggu dengan kegiatanku. Sedetik kemudian kulepaskan bibirku yang menjamah bibirnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil boxer yang tergeletak di lantai kamar. Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak menggunakan apapun kecuali boxer ini. aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kubuka kulkas disana, dan amazing! Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun untuk dimakan, kecuali 3 butir apel yang masih tersisa disana. Kuambil sebuah apel dan kugigit perlahan. Kuraih ponselku yang ada di atas meja dapur, aku ingin makanan cepat saji langgananku. Biasanya aku memesan sekotak _fried chicken_ McDonald. Baru saja ingin kutekan angka 16543, eomma sudah menelponku dahulu.

"_**Pagi sayang…" **_ucap eomma di seberang sana.

"Pagi juga eomma.." jawabku malas.

"_**Kau sudah bangun sayang?"**_ tanya eomma.

"Sudah eomma.." jawabku sekenanya.

"_**Sudah makan?"**_ tanya eomma lagi.

Aigoo kenapa eomma menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Belum eomma." Jawabku lagi.

"_**Yasudah kau makan dahulu sana. Eomma tidak ingin anak eomma sakit. Oh iya eomma lupa, jangan terlalu sering memesan makanan cepat saji Jongin, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." **_

Kekhawatiranku terjawab sudah. Eomma selalu melarangku memesan makanan cepat saji. Yang katanya makanan cepat saji itu banyak lemak jenuh lah, yang digoreng tidak menggunakan minyak yang bagus lah, yang katanya bisa membuat kita gemuk lah, dan lain-lain. Aku sudah bosan mendengar semua ocehan itu.

"Iya eomma." Hanya kalimat ini yang bisa kuucapkan untuk menutup kekhawatiran eommaku.

"_**Bagus. Semalam kau pergi kemana Jongin? Myungsoo memberi tahu ibu jika semalam kau tidak pulang ke rumah." **_

Myungsoo itu tangan kanan ayahku. Apa-apaan dia? Kupikir dia tidak akan mengadu kepada eomma karena aku tidak pulang. Hufh, merepotkan saja. Karena memang biasanya aku tidak pernah dicari seperti ini.

"Aku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Luhan eomma. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Tapi, aku pulang di apartemen eomma. Aku malas pulang ke rumah."

"_**Tumben sekali kau pulang ke apartemenmu Jongin. Ada apa hm?"**_

KRIUKKK

Aigoo perutku berbunyi kawan. Aku benar-benar lapar. Mana eomma belum mematikan saluran teleponnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Sudah dulu ya eomma, aku ingin pesan McDonald dulu. Aku benar-benar lapar eomma.." rengekku. Hei, aku tidak ingin cari mati jika aku mengatakan meniduri laki-laki yang tinggal di apartemenku ini dan setidaknya untuk kali ini lah, eomma bisa mempersilahkanku makan ayam kesukaanku itu,

"_**Apa kau bilang? McDonald lagi? Ya Tuhan Jongin, eomma sudah peringatkan dirimu untuk tidak sering memesan makanan cepat saji. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah saja, disana ada pembantu yang akan memasakkanmu makanan jika kau tidak ingin mati kelaparan di apartemenmu itu."**_

"…." Inginnya aku berteriak, bahwa aku tidak sendirian disini. Ada makhluk sexy yang juga butuh makan, tapi yang ada aku tidak menjawab apapun ocehan eomma. Kujedukkan kepalaku di pinggiran meja. Hampir 3 bulan ini eomma meninggalkanku di Amerika, kenapa dia bertambah cerewet saja. Umurnya bahkan sudah hampir kepala 4.

"_**Oh iya Jongin, eomma lupa memberitahumu kabar baik. Eomma minggu depan akan pergi ke Hawai bersama appamu. Kau mau ikut tidak?"**_

"Aigoo eomma. 2 bulan lagi aku akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional, pasti aku akan banyak belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Aku tidak bisa ikut eomma." Jawabku final.

"_**Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi bersama appamu saja. Kepulangan kami ke Seoul mungkin ditunda setelah upacara kelulusanmu sayang. Appa juga minta maaf padamu atas kejadian kemarin yang…"**_

"Iya iya, terserah eomma saja. Eomma akan berbulan madu lagi dengan appa? Terserah. Yang penting aku tidak mau punya adik lagi. Sudah ya eomma, kututup teleponnya."

TUT

Mungkin kali ini aku harus berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan di supermarket kawan. Yahh jika dia bukan eommaku, aku tidak mungkin menuruti perkataannya yang banyak perintah itu. Aku sadar sih, jika eomma memang sangat menyayangiku sampai-sampai ia perhatian padaku sampai hal sekecil itu.

aku harus mandi dulu sebelum pergi ke supermarket. Sangat tidak keren jika aku pergi ke tempat seramai itu dan aku belum mandi. Eww..

…**..**

Akumemilih beberapa jenis bahan makanan yang bisa aku makan. Setidaknya yang instan. Aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Jadi, kau bisa simpulkan sendiri.

"Oi, Jongin!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara berasal. Aku memicingkan mata melihat laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi itu. Mirip seperti Chanyeol. Dan aku bersumpah, jika laki-laki itu memang Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau ke supermarket" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Eww kenapa semua orang mengira jika aku ini seorang pemalas yang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Yah, aku melakukan hal ini karena terpaksa. Jika aku tetap tinggal di rumah pasti aku tidak mungkin membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Ada pembantu di sana, aku tidak perlu repot-repot.

"Basa-basimu terlalu basi Hyung.." jawabku. Ia hanya cengengesan. "Kau sendirian?" tanyaku. "Yahh kau bisa lihat Jong. Aku memang sendirian kesini." Jawabnya. "Tidak mengajak Baekhyun?" tanyaku lagi. "Dia terlalu capek setelah semalam kumakan habis-habisan. Jadi ya aku sendiri. kasian melihatnya tidak pernah beristirahat. Kau tahulah hormonku ini seperti apa, jika berdekatan dengan lelaki manis seperti Baekhyun. Dan satu hal lagi.." ia berbisik di telingaku. "Lubangnya masih virgin Jong dan uhh sempit sekali." Aku mendengus dan menggeplak(?) bagian belakang kepalanya cukup keras. "Owww! Sakit Jongin!" teriaknya.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tahu Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Jadi begini…

_Flashback On_

_Bosan disaat-saat seperti ini memang tidak menyenangkan. Setelah aku menenggak minuman warna-warni yang begitu menarik perhatian kebosananku serasa berada di puncak. Aku begitu ingin merebahkan diri di kamar dan berlayar ke dunia mimpi. Aku merasa ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Dengan kesadaranku yang sedikit tersisa aku mulai meneliti rupa itu. Laki-laki itu menepuk pundakku. "Hei Bro,kau mabuk? Haish, kau ini tidak asyik Jong. Baru saja beberapa menit masuk dan kau sudah K.O. Menyedihkan sekali." Katanya. Aku tidak peduli kan perkataannya itu, yang ada malah rasa pusingku semakin menjadi. "Oh Chanyeol Hyung." Ucapku setelah tahu jika lelaki ini adalah Chanyeol. "Jong, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun…" entah apa maksudnya memperkenalkan namja manis itu padaku. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya aku tahu namanya tanpa harus Chanyeol repot-repot memperkenalkannya padaku. _

_Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyalamiku. Kusambut uluran tangannya itu dan dia memberiku senyum hangatnya. "Salam kenal.." bisiknya. Aku balas dengan senyuman singkat. "Sudah dulu Jong. Aku mau bersenang-senang dulu dengan Baekhyun-ku. Dan hei Baekhyun, lepaskan tanganmu dari Jongin." Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menarik tangannya pada genggamanku. Pipi Baekhyun terlihat sedikit merona diterpa sinar lamput spotlite. "Nanti Sehun akan datang kesini. Bersenang-senanglah Jongin. For the information Jongin, Sehun itu menyukaimu.." Chanyeol berbisik padaku. Jujur aku tidak paham dengan ucapannya itu, tapi aku hanya membiarkannya saja. Mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri disini. Oh tidak aku salah, aku tidak seorang diri ada host yang begitu seksi tengah menggodaku. _

_Flashback off. _

"Jangan berbicara hal-hal yang berbau porno di depanku hyung…" kataku. "Wow, sok polos sekali kau Kim Jongin. Heh, bukannya kau sudah meniduri Sehun? tak usahlah berbohong padaku." Katanya. Chanyeol selalu berkata seolah-seolah aku ini namja yang begitu gampang meniduri perjaka dan perawan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu jika aku semalam dengan Sehun?. "Aku tidak menidurinya _jerk_. Bagaimana kau tahu? "umpatku mengelak. Hell yeah, itu jalan satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan.

Chanyeol meninju pundakku agak keras. "Tidak usah berbohong. Aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak meniduri Sehun, Jong. Aku tahu jika kau mudah tertarik dengan yang manis-manis. jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kau bersama Sehun. bukankah kau yang menyelamatkan Sehun dari namja-namja mesum itu semalam? Aku ada disana dengan begitu banyak orang yang melihat ada suara ribut-ribut di kamar bagian belakang. Haahha." Tawanya terdengar meledek. Aku mendelik tidak suka pada namja tinggi di sampingku ini. "Ahh Sudahlah Hyung. Bisa kau ganti topic pembicaraanya?" ucapku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rak demi rak. Sesekali mengambil bungkus makanan yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kau sudah tahukan jika Sehun menyukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Oh itu.. aku tidak terlalu menganggapnya penting. Dan perihal Sehun menyukaiku itu hanya masuk dalam daftar 'ocehan tak berguna yang Jongin dengar' titik.

"hmmm.." aku menjawab dengan gumaman. "Yahh Sehun menyukaimu.." ucapnya lagi.

"Hanya sebatas menyukai saja kan? Bukan cinta?"

" Ini berbeda Jongin.." Chanyeol hyung menghentikan troli yang didorongnya dan mulai menghadap sepenuhnya ke arahku. Aku juga membalikkan badanku menghadapnya.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Ohh sekalian ingin mengkonfirmasi ucapanmu semalam perihal _'Sehun yang menyukaiku'_ juga?"

Dia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bibirnya bergetar seperti mengumpat. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan getaran aneh jika bersamanya?"

"hahahahhaha…" Aku tertawa keras. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentaknya.

Aku menghentikan tertawaku sejenak, mengusap sedikit air mata yang merembes melalui celah netra kembarku ini.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya Hyung. Aku masih menyukai payudara dan vagina sempit milik yeoja. Mustahil jika aku menyukai Sehun. Hahaha." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Secara sengaja, kemarin sewaktu istirahat aku mengikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun di kantin. Bukan gayaku sebenarnya, tapi ini demi Baekhyung sayang. Aku mendengar ehmm lebih tepatnya menguping jika Sehun ternyata menyukaimu Jong. Yahh aku tidak terlalau terkejut karena aku sering memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah mengamatimu dari jauh dan kau tak menyadarinya."

Aku menatapnya heran. Aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk bercerita apapun, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Yahh aku menguap sebentar untuk mengusir rasa bosanku. Sudah cukup aku mengetahui fakta jika Sehun menyukaiku. Okay. Mungkin diluar aku tidak peduli, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sedikit tertarik dengan namja sepucat vampire itu. Ingat ya, SEDIKIT.

"Jong..." Chanyeol memperhatikanku lamat. Ada yang salah?

"Hanya seperti itu ekspresimu Jong? Oh, wajahmu benar-benar minta digorok rupanya."

"Lakukan Hyung dan aku akan merebut Baekhyunmu itu darimu." Ucapku spontan.

"Wow. Kau bilang kau masih menyukai payudara besar Jong. Hanya waktu semalam kau tidur dengan Sehun sudah membuat orientasi seksualmu bergeser rupanya." Ledeknya.

"Aihh aku hanya spontan Hyung." Dalihku. Bodoh sekali kau Kim Jongin!

"Sebenarnya informasi tadi belum seberapa Jong."

Aku tertarik dengannya kali ini. sepertinya memang sesuatu yang menarik.

"Dia benar-benar polos untuk dipermainkan Jong. Maksudku, dia itu anak yang enak dibohongi. Kau tahu, kemarin Sehun akan pulang ke Beijing, tempat asalnya. Yahh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu tapi lagi-lagi Sehun melakukan ini karena dia akan melupakanmu."

"…."

"Dan dihari itu juga aku menculik Baekhyun. Sepertinya pesawatnya tinggal landas 2 jam lagi. Aku menunggu Sehun untuk menelponku lebih tepatnya menelpon Baekhyun. Mana mungkin dia mempunyai nomorku?. Gocha! Dia menelpon Baekhyun disaat yang tepat. Aku memberinya 2 pilihan, diantara kembali ke Beijing atau menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dan ternyata dia memilih menyelamatkan Baekhyun walau pada akhirnya akan sia-sia. Lagipula aku tidak memberi tahu identitas si penculik itu. Hahaha." Chanyeol hyung tertawa lebar.

Yahh, aku sudah memberitahu Sehun bahwa Baekhyun itu disandera oleh Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol saja yang tidak tahu. Aku kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sahabatku yang tertawa dan memegangi perutnya itu. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di antara kami memperhatikan kami tidak bukan kami, tapi Chanyeol Hyung dengan tatapan 'orang ini gila' atau 'orang ini belum minum obatnya?' atau 'orang ini kumat' atau yang lebih parahnya 'orang ini baru kabur dari rumah sakit?' terserahlah apapun itu yang pasti aku segera pergi meninggalkan yoda tinggi itu.

Jujur bukan tanpa alasan aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan Chanyeol Hyung tadi. Selain aku memang sedang badmood , entah karena alasan apa aku tidak mau mendengar cerita Chanyeol dibagian akhir tadi. Dimana dia mengatakan jika Sehun akan pulang ke kampung halamannya di Beijing. Hei jangan menatapnya begitu. Kau tahu jika ini terlalu cepat. Ahh maksudku terlalu cepat jika aku langsung mencintainya, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyukainya. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin jika Sehun masih menyukaiku. Aku sadar jika hampir semalaman dan tadi pagi aku sudah kasar padanya. Yahh aku sangat sadar. Mana mungkin Sehun masih mencintaiku sedangkan aku telah berlaku kasar padanya?

Who Knows..

**Normal POV **

"Ahahahhahaa" Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih tertawa itu hampir saja terjatuh jika dirinya tidak berpegangan pada troli di sampingnya itu. Ia merasa Sehun begitu lucu. Sungguh. Karena Sehun begitu mudah dibodohi oleh dirinya yang memang terkenal jahil dan.. sedikit dungu. Abaikan poin terakhir. Lama tertawa membuat mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar itu agak sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Lucu sekali kan Jong."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya membuka mata. "Jong… Jongin! Aihh kemana anak itu." Chanyeol menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Jongin yang mungkin saja masih ada di sekitarnya. "Jongin _bastard_.." gumamnya. "Chanyeol." Panggil seseorang yang ada di belakang Chanyeol. Senyumnya melebar tatkala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Woi brooo" seperti pelukan 'normal' teman pada umumnya, sejenak melupakan insiden dimana Jongin yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. "Entah kebetulan atau apa kita bisa bertemu di sini Chanyeol." Luhan membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan senyuman serupa.

"yahh sebetulanya bukan Cuma kita, tadi aku juga bertemu Jongin disini" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. "Oh, ada Jongin. Dimana dia?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menggumamkan kata 'Kim Jongin memang bastard' , Luhan yang memang tidak paham hanya menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Biasalah, bocah itu tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian disini layaknya orang bodoh." Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin Jongin ada urusan penting sampai-sampai dia pergi tanpa memberitahumu. _Positive thinking_ sajalah dulu Chan.." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. " Yahh kuharap begitu." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Oh iya Chan, aku hampir lupa. Semalam Sehun mencarimu." Ujar Luhan sembari memilih beberapa jenis buah yang bisa dikonsumsinya. "Sehun? Oh Sehun maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman. Lelaki yang banyak digandrungi perempuan seksi itu memasukkan beberapa kantung jenis buah yang berbeda dalam trollinya. Dia penggila buah asal kau tahu. "Kenapa dia mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sudah jelas jika Chanyeol hanya 'berpura-pura' tidak tahu. Padahal dia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Chanyeol sendirilah yang menyuruh Sehun datang ke pesta Luhan, walau Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Dia tahu dari Baekhyun.

'Tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan seadanya. Memang begitu kan. Luhan memang tidak tahu kenapa setelah Sehun datang beberapa detik, namja cantik itu langsung mencari Chanyeol. "Biarkan saja." Chanyeol berhenti pada plastik-plastik yang berisi sayuran segar. Kali ini mereka ada di bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Mencari beberapa sayuran yang membuatnya tertarik, kemudian Chanyeol memasukkaannya ke dalam troli. "Aku baru sadar jika dilihat dari dekat, Sehun begitu manis." Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Oke oke, tidakkah berlebihan jika ia mengatakan ternyata sekarang Luhan menyukai Sehun? Chanyeol merasa orientasi sahabat dan teman dekatnya ini mulai berubah.

Oke, orang yang pertama kali menyadari kemanisan Sehun adalah dirinya –ia anggap begitu.

Yang kedua Jongin –walau secara langsung Jongin mengatakan masih menyukai vagina dan milik perempuan yang menonjol itu, Chanyeol tahu dalam hatinya Jongin menyukai Sehun. untuk apa Jongin membawa pulang Sehun ke apartemennya kalau tidak ada sesuatu? .

dan yang ketiga, Luhan –ini yang paling membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Teman seperjuangannya itu hingga detik ini – bukan termasuk pernyataan 'sehun manis' tadi, yang Chanyeol tahu masih senang bermain dengan lacur murahan di bar yang sering mereka datangi. Kau tahu, banyak perempuan seksi yang rela memberikan keperawanannya pada Luhan, walau setelahnya banyak yang bunuh diri karena tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari Luhan jika perempuan yang ditidurinya itu hamil. Tidak ada yang buka mulut masalah ini, bagaimanapun juga posisi orang tua Luhan sebagai cucu dari pendiri SOPA membuat Luhan tetap dianggap sebagai pihak yang 'tidak bersalah' dalam situasi yang rawan sekalipun. 

"Chan.. kau tidak kesurupan kan?" pantas jika Luhan mengatakan demikian. Dengan mimik wajah yang pas sekali jika disebut 'dungu' membuat Luhan khawatir jikalau Chanyeol benar-benar kesurupan. "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu.." tambah Luhan lagi. "Bagaimana tidak berlebihan kalau kau mengatakan Sehun itu manis, Lu.." Jujur, Chanyeol ingin meneriaki dengan keras lelaki yang mendapat julukan 'bad boy' di hadapannya ini. tapi ia masih mempunyai kewarasan sedikit walau tidak seratus persen untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. "Apa yang salah Chan, Sehun kan memang manis." Bela Luhan. "Iya aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu jika Sehun itu manis. Tapi ini mengejutkanku Lu, kau kan masih menyukai dada wanita." Chanyeol melirihkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dilempar sepatu oleh ibu-ibu yang banyak belanja di supermarket ini. Ini tempat umum bung,

"Ahh wanita itu ya? Aku juga masih menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan Sehun, Chan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan Sehun. Kelihatannya dia polos sekali, Chan. Dia juga datang sendiri semalam, kuharap dia belum punya pacar." Kata Luhan.

Kali ini bukan hanya tersedak Ludah, tapi Chanyeol hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Yeah, semakin memperkuat persepsi Chanyeol 'Luhan menyukai Sehun..'

"Kau kan masih pertama kalinya bertemu langsung dengan dia bung, mungkin saja kau hanya kagum padanya." Ujar Chanyeol. Luhan menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku tidak yakin hanya kagum saja. Jelas sekali Chanyeol, aku menyukainya." Tegas Luhan. Apa Chanyeol bilang? Tebakannya seringkali salah, tapi kali ini dia benar. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Beginilah Luhan, anak konglomerat satu itu terkenal keras kepala. Beda tipislah dengan Kim Jongin. "Terserahmu Lu.." akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Sedetik, Luhan menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat. Mengedipkan matanya lucu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Aegyonya selalu ampuh untuk siapapun! Chanyeol balas menatap dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar itu. Berkali-kali Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengontrol tegukan ludahnya yang tidak terkendali. "Minta nomor ponsel Sehun?" pinta Luhan kembali ke wajah _flat_nya. "Tidak ada Lu." Jawab Chanyeol. Shit! Luhan begitu imut. Tahu begitu sudah sejak dulu harusnya ia menjadikan Luhan pacarnya. Ya, lakukan Chanyeol dan kau akan mendapat bogem mentah di pipi kiri dan mata kananmu.

"Alamat apartemen?" pinta Luhan lagi. "Nomor ponsel saja tidak punya, apalagi alamat apartemen Luhan. Kau minta saja langsung sama orangnya." Ucap Chanyeol konyol. Geplakan telak Chanyeol terima tepat di kepala bagian belakang. "Kalau aku sudah tahu keberadaan Sehun, aku sudah pasti mendatanginya dan memperjakainya di tempat itu juga Chanyeol." Chanyeol memegangi kepala belakangnya yang baru saja terkena geplakan Luhan. Sakit juga ternyata. "Sakit Lu." Chanyeol sedikit meringis merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu Chan.." Luhan sedikit kesal sebenarnya, ia masih tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun. "Sehun, kau membuatku gila.." gumamnya kecil dan sedikit berlari menuju kasir meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"_**Chan.. mhh… dildonya menusuk prostathhku ker..keras Chan..ohh..biarkan aku orgasme…"**_

Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Aku sebentar lagi pulang sayang. Jangan pernah melepaskan cock ring itu sayang. Atau hukumanmu akan bertambah.."

"_**Cepat..Chanhh.. ohh.. ahhh..mhhh.. penisku…mulai.. berkedut Chanhh..sshh"**_

"Iya sayang sebentar lagi.."

Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Chanyeol menyeringai setan. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya. Kali ini, setidaknya sudah ada Baekhyun yang bisa melayani nafsu binatangnya saat penisnya mulai berdiri di bawah sana.

…**..**

**Sehun POV**

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang terasa menyengat kulit pucatku ini. benar-benar panas. Kurenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang begitu kaku. Aku menyenderkan badanku pada kepala ranjang. Awh, bokongku sakit sekali rasanya. Vibrator terkutuk itulah yang membuatku begini. Aku menyesal memiliki sikap lemah seperti ini. baru begini saja aku mau menangis. Kau tahu tidak? Ini benar-benar sakit. Bukan hanya sakit dalam tubuh luarku tapi perasaankupun sama halnya.

Dengan begitu hati-hati aku mencoba turun dari ranjang ini. ranjang ini juga yang menjadi saksi bisu bercintaku bersama Jongin semalam. Pengalaman pertamaku yang tidak menyenangkan. Yah, kenangan ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Aku keluar dari kamar Jongin. Oh iya, Jongin kemana ya? Apartemen ini benar-benar sepi. Hanya sesekali terdengar jam berdentang. Aku bosan jika hanya terus-terusan berdiri di dalam kamar seperti orang kesakitan. Aku berinisiatif sendiri. mengelilingi apartemen Jongin sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

Jika dilihat-lihat, selera Jongin dalam memilih _furniture_ benar-benar berkelas. Tidak ada satupun barang yang terlihat murah disini. Dari mulai sofa yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang terlihat mengkilap hingga lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang karya seniman terkenal kelas dunia ada di apartemen Jongin yang lebih mirip terlihat rumah pribadi saking luasnya. "Menyenangkan sekali menjadi Jongin.." gumamku. Aku tahu keluarganya. Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku menyukai Jongin dari kelas X? apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya? Yahh pengecualian untuk hal-hal baru seperti ini. aku juga tidak seekstrem seperti sessaeng fans yang berusaha mendapatkan informasi dari idolanya dengan cara-cara yang tidak 'normal'. Sekali lagi, aku tidak seperti itu.

Aku mematut penampilanku di depan cermin lebar di ruang utama. Kemeja putih milik Jongin yang kupakai saat ini terlihat besar dan sedikit panjang sekitar 15 cm diatas lututku. Selain itu aku tidak mengenakan apapun. Kubiarkan saja bagian bawah tidak mengenakan apapun. Hanya ini yang bisa kupakai. Hei, aku tidak menemukan apapun kecuali tumpukan kemeja di lemari Jongin yang tidak terkunci tadi. Koperku juga tidak terlihat disana. Haish, ya sudahlah.

Aku masih mengitari apartemen Jongin dan langkahku kini terhenti pada sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'mine'. Ruangan itu sedikit terbuka mengakibatkan sedikit celah cahaya masuk dan memperlihatkan isinya. Aku penasaran sejujurnya, jadi kubuka lebih lebar pintu itu. Wow, aku sangat terkejut dengan keahlian Jongin satu ini. selain pandai menarik wanita, Jongin juga seorang fotografer pemirsa. Aku tidak sampai hati ingin menangis atau tidak saat ternyata seluruh foto yang terpajang disana adalah foto Soojung. Aku paham jika dulunya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kupikir aku yang difotret olehnya diam-diam dan hasil jepretannya disimpan di ruangan ini. hah, aku terlalu banyak menonton sinetron rupanya.

Seluruh gambar yang tertempel di ruangan ini adalah potret Soojung. Dari mulai memakai dress panjang hingga yang hampir telanjang. Maksudku dia yang hanya memakai penutup dada tipis dan mini yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh gunung kembarnya serta nipplenya itu dan juga tipikal celana dalam perempuan yang sering terlihat di pantai. Gambar yang kujelaskan ini adalah gambar yang paling besar di pojok ruangan. aku harus bagaimana ya berekspresinya? Yang pasti rasa sakit itu perlahan merobek hatiku dan menyesakkan nafas. Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum rasa sakit itu membuatku mati perlahan.

Bruk

Kututup pintu kamar itu. Ucapan Jongin kala itu dimalam dia babak belur kupikir ada benarnya juga. Dia mengataiku 'gila'. Aku tidak pernah lupa dengan yang satu itu. Aku gila mencintainya. Apa salah? Dia juga gila menurutku. Dia gila karena sampai sekarang masih menyimpan foto Soojung_-mantannya_ yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkannya dan aku bersumpah wanita itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Siapa yang lebih gila disini?

5 menit kemudian aku mengusap air mataku kasar. Hei, untuk apa aku menangisi manusia macam Jongin? Ahh sungguh bodohnya diriku. Aku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Berdiri dengan penis yang menggelantung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutangisi kali ini. apa aku takut kehilangan Jongin? Rasa kekhawatiran itu lebih mendominasi. Sudahlah Oh Sehun, kini Jongin ada di dekapanmu, untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Tapi, hal ini begitu kontras kau tahu. Aku tidak yakin jika Jongin langsung mencintaiku begitu saja. Memori penyimpanan otakku masih merekam jelas tindakan dinginnya yang secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung ia tunjukkan padaku. Dan hanya butuh waktu semalam ia langsung mencintaiku? Aku tidak yakin.

Kemudian,aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan disana.

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Sedikit berlari aku melihat siapa yang datang. Aku tidak terkejut melihatnya. Raut wajahku berubah menjadi sedikit terlihat bahagia. Ini dia. Dia yang selama ini memenuhi anganku untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Dia Kim Jongin.

"Kau pergi ke supermarket?" tanyaku padanya. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya. Jongin langsung melengos pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku layaknya orang bodoh. Apa dia sedang badmood ya? Wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi tetap saja dia tampan. "Jongin.." Aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Emmh.." Penisku tak sengaja tergesek celana jeansnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadapku. Ia menatap lamat diriku. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan bibir yang kugigit membuat Jongin diam-diam menggeram. Aku tidak berani balik menatap tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" ia meremas pingganggku agak kuat. "Arhh.." aku sedikit mendesis kesakitan, namun rasa geli dan nikmat itu masih mendominasi. Ini rangsangan yang membuatku gila. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Jongin masih menatap diriku. Seakan telah lama berpisah membuat aku terus-terusan menatap wajah tampan itu. Masih tak berkedip. Jongin menarik seringai mesumnya. Aku terbuai dengan sentuhan lembutnya di pantat belakangku.

Aku kemudian mengarahkan tanganku untuk membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas, menampilkan cupang kemerahan sana sini bekas Jongin semalam. Arah matanya tertuju pada bibirku. "Emhh.." sentuhan tangannya lama kelamaan turun ke bawah dan meremas paha dalamku. Terus merambat naik dan ia menggoda pantatku. Tangan kasar Jongin membuat sensasi tersendiri. Kukalungkan lenganku pada lehernya dan kudorong diriku sendiri ke belakang hingga menubruk tembok. Dengan begini aku bisa lebih nyaman mendapatkan posisi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lirih. Ia seperti mendesis. "Oh Sehun.."panggilnya. aku membalas dengan gumaman. Jongin mengalihkan matanya ke seluruh tubuhku, dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku seperti ditelanjangi secara tidak langsung olehnya. "Kau tahu? Kau begitu sexy Sehun." ucapnya. Rona merah perlahan merembet ke sel-sel yang ada di pipiku. Aku sungguh malu saat ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya lembut tidak seperti semalam. Aku terbuai dengan tindakannya. Jongin membuatku tak ingin lepas darinya. "Jong.." lirihku sesaat setelah ia memberiku ruang untuk mengambil nafas. Tangannya juga ia kalungkan pada leherku, menggoda tengkukku. Ciuman kali ini sungguh terasa nikmat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, meminta izin untuk mengaduk mulutku.

Aku membukakakn mulutku untuknya. Ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajakku bertarung. Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan padaku. Aku menggosokkan tanganku pada dadanya yang atletis. Jongin menggeram rendah. Plastik belanjaan teronggok di lantai. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan Jongin masih mengulum lidahku. Menggigitnya manja. Aku menjarah penisnya yang tertutup celana. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke daguku, menggigitnya lembut. Kemudian, bibirnya turun ke leherku mengecupi seluruh tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ahh..em.." kenikmatan melandaku. Jongin sangat lihai dalam hal ini. tanda kemerahan di leherku ia basahi dengan salivanya. Terasa licin dan geli. Suara kecipak yang terdengar begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Yah itu titik kelemahanku juga. Tengkuk. Ia menggigit kecil setiap sudut tubuku itu dengan tidak menyisakan satu tempatpun yang terlihat tidak merah. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, membiarkan Jongin lebih leluasa memberi tanda kemerahan di sana. "Shh…" aku hampir menggigit lidahku saat salah satu tangan Jongin menggenggam erat penisku. Aku memegang bahunya erat. Walau sudah ada tembok yang menahan berat tubuhku, tetap saja sentuhan Jongin membuatku ingin ambruk. "Kim.. Jongin…" desahku.

Seakan tersadar apa yang dilakukannya padaku, Jongin menarik bibir dan tangannya dari tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku terengah-engah. Setetes keringat jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Aku ambruk dengan posisi terduduk. Kurasakan pantatku yang tidak terlapisi apapun menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Aku mendongak sekedar menatap Jongin, tapi aku tidak menemukannya disana. Dia sudah pergi dan kantung belanjaan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Sepertinya dia berjalan ke dapur. Aku beranjak berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tanganku yang menumpu lantai. Kakiku bergetar. Sentuhan Jongin masih terasa nyata menggerayangi tubuhku.

**Author POV**

Jongin berlalu begitu cepat dari hadapan Sehun. ia hampir saja menyetubuhi Sehun lagi tadi. Lama di dekat Sehun, membuat Jongin kelimpungan menahan nafsunya. Jongin kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya tadi di meja dapur, dan ia segera mengambil air untuk membasuh wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan.. apa yang aku lakukan.." gumam Jongin sendiri. ia tundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Desahan Sehun memenuhi lubang telinganya. Layaknya kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Ohh sungguh menggoda. Kurasa, Jongin mulai gila sekarang.

"Apa yang kau beli Jongin? Aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu.." Jongin terkejut seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong. Sedetik kemudian ia rubah kembali mimik wajahnya yang dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk menutup segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. "Kau lihat saja sendiri." jawab Jongin singkat. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu menghilang dibalik pintu menuju ruang utama. Tak lama terdengar suara televisi yang menampilkan acara musik. Sehun maklum dengan sikap Jongin yang tiap detiknya berubah itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati belanjaan yang masih tersimpan rapih di atas meja dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya.

Setelah mengamati barang yang dibeli Jongin, Sehun bingung akan memasak apa. Lagipula ini juga sudah siang. Jam sarapannya sudahh lewat hampir setengah hari. Tapi yasudahlah, sejujurnya Sehun lapar sih. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuat omelet, roti bakar, dan 2 gelas susu putih. Tipikal menu sarapan. Walau sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Sehun asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia lupa jika sedari tadi Jongin memperhatikannya dari belakang tanpa berkedip. Senandungan Sehun yang lucu ditambah aksen 'S' yang tidak begitu jelas membuat Jongin diam-diam menarik senyuman simpul. Sebenarnya Jongin di dapur itu sudah hampir sepuluh menit tadi. Menunggu Sehun memasak sambil menonton televisi benar-benar memakan waktu lama. Jongin kira Sehun ketiduran di dapur, namun setelah ia selidiki ternyata Sehun masih sibuk memotong sayuran dan mencampurkannya ke dalam kocokan telur.

"Cha.. selesai!" ucapnya senang setelah acara memasaknya itu selesai. Sehun berbalik dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang saat melihat Jongin _stand by _di meja makan. Ia kira ia sendirian dari tadi. ahh, Sehun jadi malu sendiri. Jongin pasti sudah mendengar nyanyian Sehun yang absurd tadi. Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Makanlah. Omeletnya sudah selesai." Kata Sehun. roti bakar dan susu telah tersaji di meja makan sebelumnya. Sehun sempat mendengar gumaman 'terima kasih' dari Jongin tadi. Tapi karena tak yakin, Sehun menanyakannya. "Kau bilang apa Jong?" Jongin diam tak bergeming. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah omelet. Sehun harusnya sadar bila berbicara di waktu makan itu tidak baik. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja. Ia meraih gelas susu dan menegaknya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Jong.." panggil Sehun setelah Jongin menghabiskan segelas susunya. Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali , saat lelaki itu beranjak pergi. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Semalam dan tadi pagi, kau biasa saja berinteraksi denganku. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun lirih. Jongin diam tak menjawab.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"…."

"apa aku membuatmu kesal?"

"…"

"Apa kau benci denganku?" Sehun menepuk pipinya. Tersadar jika ucapannya itu salah. "Oh, bukan bukan. Kau kan sudah benci denganku sejak dulu." Lanjutnya. Dan Jongin masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, jika aku berbuat salah atau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Akan kucoba untuk memperbaikinya. Aku tidak mengerti tentang sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini Jongin. Kau tidak peduli. dan sejak dahulu selalu begitu. Kau tidak pernah memperdulikanku yang bahkan dari kelas X sudah menyukaimu hingga detik ini."

Jongin bersumpah ucapan Chanyeol tadi di supermarket benar-benar nyata. Dia masih mengira bahwa Chanyeol hanya main-main saja dengannya. Sahabatnya itukan tipikal orang yang jahil. Jongin tidak begitu mudahnya bisa percaya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Jongin, kaulah alasanku mengapa aku ingin pindah ke Beijing. Kau juga yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku juga sudah memberikan semuanya padamu, bahkan tubuhku. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu Jongin? Tidakkah kau benar menyadari bahwa aku serius mencintaimu? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu, padahal sekarangpun kau bisa mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi kau masih membiarkanku tinggal disini dan kau menunjukkan sikap dinginmu padaku lagi."

Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun terus-terusan terluka jika terus bersamanya. Jongin itu orang yang begitu _possessive_ jika 'barangnya' disentuh orang lain. Ia sedikit iba mendengar sepenggal cerita Sehun tadi. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Ia ingin benar-benar memastikan dirinya itu mencintai Sehun atau tidak. Bukan. Bukan cinta. Terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan cinta. Cinta juga tidak akan muncul dalam waktu semalam kan?. Menyukai sajalah. Dan Jongin ingin memastikan satu itu. Bisa saja sih Jongin menyekap Sehun di dalam apartemennya dan menjadikannya budak seks, tapi tetap saja kan, Jongin itu manusia yang masih punya hati. Kalau Jongin terlalu jatuh dalam rasa sementara ini, Jongin tidak mau sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti.

"Apa katamu? Cinta? Seberapa seringkah kau mengatakan cinta pada orang selain diriku? Kau pikir cinta itu seperti makanan yang dikunyah perlahan? Tidak Sehun! Persetan dengan cinta! Asal kau tahu Sehun, jangan pernah berpikir aku membalas perasaanmu itu ya. Kau itu sama dengan perempuan-perempuan yang sering menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau sama dengan mereka! Aku sudah menyiapkan uang yang bisa kau pakai pulang ke Beijing. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah memberimu pesangon. Sekarang pergilah. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi.."

Cukup bertentangan dengan kata hatinya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan. Hanya tidak ingin Sehun berharap lebih padanya. Dan setelah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu, ia pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

Tetesan air mata itu begitu deras. Sehun sesenggukan. Ia tidak menyangka. Jongin yang tadi bukan Jongin yang dikenal Sehun. Jongin berbeda jauh. Ia kira karena Jongin menyetubuhinya, Jongin jadi menyukainya. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun merasa sangat bahagia walau sakit menerpa tubuhnya yang kurus tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi kini Sehun begitu sadar jika Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai hiburan sementara. Boneka manis yang dibuang jika sudah tidak bersih dan bentuknya kumal.

Harusnya Sehun sadar sejak pertama kali ia mendengar Jongin mengatakan 'hanya bersenang-senang' ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan kalau bisa menonjok Jongin tepat di wajahnya karena lelaki itu telah memperjakainya sebelum ia menyerahkan kehormatannya itu pada lelaki yang dicintainya. Harusnya Sehun mendorong Jongin yang dengan seenak jidatnya memberi tanda kemerahan di hampir seluruh tubuh Sehun. Tapi masa lalu telah berlalu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sehun merasa sangat kotor sekarang. mungkin ia akan pergi dari tempat penuh kenangan dirinya dan Jongin ini. walau hanya semalam, Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit.

Air mata itu belum mau berhenti. Dan satu lagi. Harusnya Sehun tahu, jika Jongin tak ubahnya seperti bajingan yang menganggapnya sebagai pelacur murahan yang bisa dibayar dengan pundi pundi dollar.

"Kau benar Jongin. Aku kotor sekarang… Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku Sehun.."

**T.B.C**

**Jiahahahahhaa.. gua enggak tahu kenapa akhir-akhirnya malah gitu. Ide gua mentok sumpah. -_-. Oh iya buat yang enggak suka sama cerita ini, mending kagak usah baca. Daripada entar kalian malah ngebash yang bilang 'ceritanya enggak nyambung lahh. ' 'aneh' DLL. Yaa gimana.. gua udah mentok mikirnya. Dan kadang juga ada kaitannya sama mood. Yahh buat para author lain yang sering nulis, coba tanya sama mereka. Ngetik itukan kgak sembrng ngetik, ngetik juga butuh perasaan. Makanya kdang fanfiction ini buat kalian 'enggak nyambung' ya mending kgk usah dibca. Dripda repiewnya nyakitin hahahaha. Apa yang gua tulis itu yaa menurut gua udah yang terbaik. **

**BIG THANKS BEB YANG UDAH RIPIEW CHAPTER KEMAREN.. GUA SENENG SUMVAH! #KETCUPBASAH :* :* :* **

**bowwwww**


	7. He Likes Me

**KimKaihun8894**

**Present**

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**Iam Here Chapter 6"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

**[[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]]**

**And Now..**

**Chapter 6..**

**Start It!**

Sehun menatap kosong piring kotor yang terletak di seberang kursinya. Sehun tidak sesenggukan lagi, walau begitu air mata itu terus saja menetes melewati pipi putihnya yang begitu lembut. Yahh, keputusannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sudah bulat. Bukan keputusannya err lebih tepatnya Jongin yang menyuruhnya pergi. Kenyataan terkadang terdengar kejam sekali.

Sehun bangkit dan membereskan meja makan yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk makan bersama. _Moment _terakhir. Yahh Sehun masih sempat melihat bayangan Jongin yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Gerakannya terhenti. Senyuman Sehun mengembang. Coba bayangkan, betapa bahagianya dirimu saat orang yang kau cintai duduk bersamamu dan tersenyum karenamu. Sedetik, bayangan itu menghilang meninggalkan rasa dingin di bagian pangkal pahanya yang tak tertutup seutas benangpun.

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Ahh, bodohnya diriku.." Sehun mengusir jauh pikiran bahwa Jongin akan selalu tersenyum padanya. Tidak tidak. Itu hanya harapan yang tak pernah terwujud. Mustahil sekali akan terjadi. Setelah meletakkan setumpuk piring kotor di tempat cucian piring, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap interior dapur itu dengan pandangan sedih. Baru sehari dan ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku harus segera pergi.." gumamnya kemudian.

Ia melangkah perlahan meninggalkan dapur dan menemukan Jongin tertidur di sofa. Sehun menatap lelaki itu dari jauh. Tidak berani mendekatinya. Kenapa Jongin tidur di sofa ya? "Aihh kenapa aku malah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak." Sehun belum mandi. Maka setelahnya ia segera mengambil handuk dan mandi. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, Sehun selesai membersihkan dirinya.

Tetesan air yang melewati pundaknya yang tak tertutupi apapun itu lolos ke dasar lantai. Aroma maskulin Jongin yang tertinggal di handuk yang dipakai Sehun untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu membuatnya sedikit terlena. Ia akan terus mengingat aroma ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan aroma Jongin? _Well,_ Sehunn masih menyimpan perasaan cinta yang besar pada Jongin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar itu akan selalu ia ingat juga. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu desahan Sehun yang menggema.

Kopor yang tadi pagi ia cari, sudah terletak di pojok ruangan. Sehun menduga, bahwa Jongin yang membawanya kesana. Ia membuka kopor itu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan kode yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Mengambil satu helai kemeja warna _baby blue_, celana dalam dan jeans. Kulitnya yang begitu putih itu sangat cocok dipadupadankan dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun. Sangat manis. Agak transparan, namun hal itu malah menambah kesan seksinya. Ia merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya, sedikit saja, sebagian besar masih terlihat berantakan. Ia tidak peduli dengan kerapihan rambut, yang pasti sekarang ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini, sebelum Jongin menambah lubang yang menganga di ulu hatinya.

Ucapan Jongin tadi membuatnya teringat. Satu amplop uang yang agak tebal itu diletakkan di meja rias dekat kopor tadi. Sehun sempat menyentuhnya. Hanya menyentuhnya saja, ia tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menatap penuh kesedihan amplop itu. Sehun bukan pelacur murahan. Satu hal terpenting yang harus Jongin ketahui.

Saat udara semakin menipis dan mulai mencengkeram tubuhnya yang kurus, saat itu pula Sehun tersadar bahwa ia harus meninggalkan kamar yang penuh kenangan itu, walau hanya semalam. Sehun menutup pintu kamar itu pelan, tak lupa juga menyeret kopornya. Jongin masih disana, tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman di sofa yang hanya muat kurang lebih tiga orang itu. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia usap rambut kecoklatan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin lebih dari yang lelaki itu ketahui.

"Aku terlalu cengeng Jongin. Aku ini lemah. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata ini saat melihatmu bermesraan dengan Soojung. Aku bisa apa Jongin? Aku hanya diam dan menangis. Kau punya hak untuk mengatakanku brengsek. Aku memang brengsek Jongin. Aku telah mengganggu hidupmu. Maaf Jongin, maaf.." suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu membuat Jongin terpaku sebentar. Ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Terima kasih Jongin, telah membuatku merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku memaklumi itu karena kau punya hak untuk membenciku. Tapi perlu kau ketahui Jongin, walaupun selama tiga tahun lebih kau tidak pernah memperdulikanku , tidak ada sedikitpun rasa benci untukmu. Tidak ada rasa lelah selama penantianku yang tak pernah putus." Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat rasa basah menghinggapi telapak tangannya yang digenggam Sehun.

"Kau memberi banyak pelajaran padaku Jongin. Rasa cinta, sayang, dan juga..benci. tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi, Jongin. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalau membebanimu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Jongin. Malam yang indah itu tak akan pernah terlupakan sampai kapanpun Jongin. Pengalaman pertamaku mendapat ciuman dan bercinta dengan orang yang kucintai setidaknya bisa memberiku sedikit kekuatan untuk terus mencintaimu walau kau tak menganggapku ada dan menyuruhku pergi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Jongin. Aku mencintaimu.. sangat…"

Kecupan dari bibir Sehun yang dingin diterima Jongin dengan sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menghimpit hatinya. Sehun memeluk Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat apa-apa lagi. "Aku mencintaimu.. sampai jumpa.." bisiknya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir Jongin agak keras, berusaha menyalurkan isi hati perasaannya itu. Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Netra kembarnya yang tajam itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Sehun cepat-cepat melepaskan kecupannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin disana seorang diri.

Setelah kedua mata Jongin terbuka lebar, ia tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup lumayan keras. Tidak ada niatan untuk mengejar Sehun yang telah menjauh. Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sakit kepalanya itu diperparah dengan debaran jantungnya yang melebihi batas normal. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal. "_Fuck!_ Aku masih normal!" umpatnya.

Yaa memang diakuinya ia masih normal err mungkin sampai ia belum bertemu Sehun? _Who Knows._ Kenapa yang ada malah desahan Sehun dan kemolekan tubuhnya yang paling terlihat jelas di memorinya sore itu? Lama kelamaan Oh Sehun bisa membuatnya gila! "Argh!" Lelaki itu membuang bantal sofa yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk tidur. Nafasnya berhembusan kasar. Ingin rasanya ia menarik lelaki _pale_ itu dan mengikatnya di badan ranjang serta memasuki lubang sempitnya yang menarik Jongin ke surga itu dengan kasar. Kenapa ia malah berpikir untuk meniduri Sehun?! Oh Sehun memberi pengaruh buruk padanya! "Brengsek!"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Jongin memasuki kamarnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak sebegitu terkejut saat menemukan amplopnya masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama. Jongin sudah menduga bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang seperti 'itu' . ia bisa merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua mata teduh Sehun saat menatapnya. Harusnya, Jongin mengatakan sejak awal bahwa uang itu digunakan Jongin untuk mengganti uang tiket pesawat Sehun. Harusnya.. tapi nyatanya? Jongin itu pengecut. Sejujurnya sih, itu bukan sifat Jongin sama sekali. Hanya sementara saja ia menjadi _out of character_ begini. Dan ini karena Oh _Fucking_ Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak. Rasa cinta tidak akan muncul dalam semalam. Aku yakin sekali." Baru saja ditinggal beberapa menit oleh Sehun, Jongin sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. "Harusnya aku biasa saja tadi ketika dia menciumku dengan bibirnya yang manis itu! Tapi…. Kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh ya disini.." Ia coba merasakan detak jantungnya yang makin menggila. Dibilang juga apa, seberapapun bencinya Jongin pada Sehun nyatanya dia masih mengakui jika bibir Sehun itu manis. "Aigoo! Ingatlah Jongin, Sehun itu laki-laki!" teriaknya. "Tapi mana ada laki-laki semanis dia…" sambungnya.

GLUP

Jongin menelan ludah kasar. Oh My God! "Katakan Sehun, Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Jongin terjatuh di lantai dengan menyangga kedua siku pada lututnya yang ditekuk. "Oh Sehun…" Nama itu yang kini membuatnya galau setengah hidup. Jongin harap rasa itu hanyalah rasa sepi karena dia 'sendiri', bukannya rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam waktu semalam. Hmm..

_But who knows, _

_Times come to fast _

_Maybe, that feel change to be fallin in love. _

…..

Sehun berlari terburu-buru. Ia takut Jongin menonjoknya karena dengan seenak _bubble tea_ yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia minum , mencium lelaki seksi itu tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya. "Ouh, berat sekali" Sedikit mengangkat kopor, setidaknya bisa mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan apartemen Jongin. Ia tekan tombol yang ada di samping lift, dan bergegas masuk kesana setelah pintunya terbuka lebar. Ia bisa bernafas lega, karena hingga sepuluh menit berjalan ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Jongin di belakangnya. "Ahh lelahnya…" Sehun menekuk lututnya. Menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu hebat. Seperti dikejar orang gila saja.

Keringat membasahi wajah dan kemejanya yang transparan. Mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Jika saja Sehun tidak memakai celana dan tonjolan di pangkal pahanya itu tidak terlihat, sudah pasti sejak tadi ia diperkosa habis-habisan oleh orang-orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan –Sehun anggap begitu. Rasa haus menyerang tenggorokannya. Ia merogoh dompet. Berniat mengampil beberapa lembar won untuk membeli minuman dingin. Cuaca hari itu memang begitu panas. "_Fuck_, hanya tinggal tujuh puluh ribu won saja. Bagaimana aku bisa membeli tiket pesawat kalau begini." Umpatnya pelan. Ia menutup dompetnya kasar dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celana.

Lelaki _pale_ itu kemudian berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali menyapu pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap ada yang menjual minuman _isotonic_ atau minuman apalah yang penting rasa haus di tenggorokannya hilang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang dicari, Sehun segera menghampirinya. Si penjual memberikan minuman yang Sehun minta,kemudian Sehun membayarnya. Sesederhana itu. Sehun melemparkan senyum manisnya pada si penjual dan pergi meninggalkan toserba itu. Ia menatap bahagia minuman yang dibelinya. Membuka segel tutupnya dan menegak minuman itu dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. segarnya…" Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Ada banyak hal yang berserakan di otak Sehun saat ini. Tapi, hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya hingga apartemen Jongin jauh terlihat di belakang sana. "Dimana aku akan tinggal?"

…..

Luhan meninju stirnya dengan keras. Hampir tiga jam ia mencari keberadaan Sehun, tapi tidak pernah lelaki _pale_ itu terlihat. _Oh My God_! Luhan.. kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau mencari Sehun di pinggir jalan sedangkan orang yang kau cari tengah terluka di apartemen sahabatmu? Terkadang, cinta bisa membodohkan seseorang hingga beberapa saat bahkan kepada orang ber-_IQ _tinggi seperti Luhan sekalipun. Hei, dia termasuk lelaki terpandai di kelasnya. Jangan pernah ragukan kepandaiannya yaa. Pengecualian untuk saat ini…

_Love can make a guy stupid.._

_It's true.._

"Halo, Daehyun!" Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi tangan kanan ayahnya. Lelah sekali mencari Sehun seorang diri di tengah ramainya _Seoul City_ yang tak pernah tidur. Gstt, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia menghubungi Daehyun?! Merepotkan sekali.

"_**Iya Tuan Muda.." **_jawab Daehhyun di seberang telepon.

"Tolong cari tahu informasi tentang Oh Sehun. Sekarang!" Luhan itu tipikal orang yang tidak sabaran. Apapun yang dimintainya itu harus segera dituruti, tidak peduli apakah orang tersebut sanggup mencarikannya atau tidak. Kalau dia inginnya sekarang, ya sekarang. Tapi kita patut bersyukur bahwa sejauh ini, permintaan Luhan masih dalam taraf normal saja.

"_**Di Seoul yang bernama Oh Sehun sangat banyak Tuan Muda. Bisa Tuan Muda beri ciri-cirinya?"**_ pinta Daehyun. Mulai saat ini sepertinya kata 'normal' itu perlu dihapus.

"Oh Sehun. Berumur Tujuh Belas tahun. Dia lebih muda dariku satu tahun. Tingginya hampir setara denganku. Mungkin ada di bawahku tiga centi saja. Kurus, rambutnya _blonde_, badannya tegap, dia seksi dan manis. Oh, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah cerah serta _eye smile_nya yang bisa membuatku memakannya di tempat." _Okay_, bicara Luhan mulai nglantur.

Di seberang sana, Daehyun tergagap-gagap tidak jelas. _**"Baik Tuan Muda. Eerr Sehun itu laki atau perempuan?" **_

Luhan senyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri saat mendengar 'Baik Tuan Muda' dari Daehyun. Tapi senyuman itu luntur karena pertanyaan _simple_. Sehun laki atau perempuan? _Fuck!_! Ini masalahnya! Kenapa tidak dipikirkannya dari tadi ya? Bisa gawat ini. Jika dia bilang Sehun itu perempuan, sia-sia saja pencariannya selama ini karena bukan orang tersebut yang dicari. Tapi jika dia mengatakan Sehun itu lelaki, Luhan tidak tahu nantinya ia masih akan menghirup nafas atau tidak.

"_**Tuan Muda.?"**_

"Daehyun , ehmm maaf maksudku Daehyun ahjussi. Anda sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Tolong jangan katakana pada ayah jika aku menyuruhmu mencarikan Oh Sehun yang bergender laki-laki. Jika ayah tahu, lelaki tua itu .. maaf lelaki perkasa itu pasti akan membunuhku.." Luhan ingin muntah mendengar nadanya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun minta disuapi. Apalagi saat mengatakan 'lelaki perkasa' , hueekk Luhan benar-benar ingin muntah. Untuk kali ini saja, ia bertingkah seperti anak manis agar masa depannya masih utuh.

"_**Ja..ja.. jadi?"**_ Daehyun terkejut. Tuan Mudanya menyukai Laki-laki? Ya Tuhan.. Walau sering melihat hubungan _LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, Transgender)_ di Korea secara langsung atau tidak langsung, tetap saja hal itu terdengar tabu. Apalagi, Tuan Mudanya yang mengidap kelainan itu.

"Daehyun ahjusii.. jangan bilang pada appa ya.." suara Luhan terdengar memelas. Siapa yang tega dengan lelaki penurut seperti Luhan –luarnya seperti itu. Bahkan Daehyun ahjussipun tidak tega. Yaaa, ia masih memikirkan ini, nantinya Daehyun akan mengadukannya pada ayah Luhan atau tidak. Untuk kali ini… tidak saja. Lagipula Tuan Mudanya itu cepat bosan dengan mainan baru.

"Baik Tuan Muda.."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Sehun, Daehyun ahjussi. Gomawo ne.." Luhan membungkukkan badanya di depan telepon genggam keluaran terbaru itu. Luhan sangat bahagia kali ini. Senyum cerah tak luntur dari wajah tampannya. Mobil itu masih berjalan pelan hingga terpaksa berhenti karena _traffic light_ yang berwarna merah. "Aku bisa mengandalkan Daehyun ahjussi.." girangnya.

Daehyun ahjussi selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat sangat baik. Luhan harus berterima kasih pada lelaki yang umurnya hampir sama dengan ayahnya. Ya, ia sudah menganggap Daehyun ahjussi sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali saja Luhan menyuruh Daehyun ahjussi mencarikannya mainan dan hasilnya selalu berakhir memuaskan. Kali ini, bukan lagi mainan. Tapi orang yang disukainya.

Sembari mendengarkan musik, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda menggeret kopornya. Tangannya sesekali mengusap peluh yang menetes. Bajunya yang berwarna _baby blue_ itu mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan. Dan rambut _blonde_nya yang berkibar saat tertiup angin. Sejenak Luhan menganga parah. Deringan _Handphone_ membuyarkan fantasi liar Luhan. Tanpa melihat si penelpon ia langsung menjawabnya dengan terburu.

"_**Tuan.."**_

"Daehyun ahjussi, jangan carikan Sehun lagi. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku mencintaimu Daehyun ahjussi! Jeongmal saranghaeee!"

PIP

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tiba-tiba Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan ciri-ciri lain dari objek yang dicarinya. Karena tidak mungkin mencarinya hanya dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Luhan tadi. Setidaknya ia tahu dimana Sehun tinggal, sekolah Sehun, dan lain-lain. Grhh, tapi setelah Luhan mengatakan jika ia menemukan Sehun, disitulah Daehyun baru merasa bernafas lega. Tugas yang dikerjakannya akhir-akhir ini makin banyak. Ia memang membutuhkan istirahat. Mengurusi Luhan, tak semudah memandikan balita. Anak itu terkadang harus diberi ketegasan tersendiri.

"Biarkanlah Tuan Muda menghabiskan waktu muda dengan caranya sendiri..hh.."

Kelopak mata itu terpejam. Hembusan angin di pantai sore hari begitu menyejukkan tubuhnya yang mulai renta.

…..

Luhan membuka pintu mobil mewahnya cepat, menuju orang seksi yang diyakininya Sehun dan membawa pemuda itu masuk ke mobilnya. "Yak! Lepaskan..!" Luhan tidak menggubris berontakan Sehun di dalam pelukannya. Segera saja ia menutup pintu mobil di samping Sehun dan mengitari mobil untuk duduk di belakang kemudi. Mobil di belakangnya sudah berkali-kali membunyikan klakson karena lampunya telah berubah menjadi warna hijau.

"Hei kau itu penculik!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Sedetik, ia merasa _de javu_. Ia merasa pernah melihat lelaki itu. "Luhan Hyung?" panggil Sehun. Ia menurunkan telunjuknya. Beralih menatap Luhan yang menyunggingkan senyum tampan. Lelaki itu menjalankan mobil dengan gaya _cool_. Memang benar apa kata pepatah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. "Kupikir kau tidak mengingatku." Kata Luhan. "Panggil aku Hyung lagi?" sambung Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang bisa membuat wanita mimisan.

PLAKK

"Mesum!" pekik Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil. "Hei ini sakit sekali Oh Sehun sayang.." Luhan melirik Sehun dan memberinya kedipan nakal. Sehun merona. Pipinya merah padam. "Ish, Luhan Hyung mesum sekali.." Begitu begitu Sehun menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum manis yang belum hilang. "Hei, letakkan kopormu ke balakang sayang" suruh Luhan. Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan. Ia malu sungguh dipanggil 'sayang' seperti itu. "Iya Hyung.." Sehun meletakkan kopornya ke bangku belakang. "Panggil aku Hyung terus ne? entah mengapa aku senang sekali mendengarmu memanggilku Hyung." Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya. Hendak membuka mulut, tapi Luhan keburu memotongnya.

"Jangan tanyakan alasannya. Aku hanya senang saja. Kau kan memang lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Panggilan Hyung itu terdengar seperti panggilan 'sayang', Sehun." Luhan melemparkan kedipannya lagi. "Iya iya…" rasa sedih yang sempat dirasakan Sehun lalu kini perlahan menghilang. Hmm, Luhan bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali. "Mau makan?" tawar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai respon. "Yakin? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak Hyung." Tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh poni lembut Sehun. "Temani aku makan. Mau?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Baiklah…" putus Sehun.

Luhan memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Hyung, aku mau tanya boleh?" Sehun menghadap penuh Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir yang melayang di benaknya itu. "Nanti saja. _Okay._" Sehun terpaku sebentar akan tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan menatap ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya begitu lucu. "Aigoo nae puppy, menggemaskan sekali.." telunjuk Luhan bergeser ke pipi lelaki di hadapannya dan mencubitnya gemas. "Uhh sakit Hyung.." Sehun memoutkan bibirnya. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi kan tetap saja. "Maaf yaa. Hehehe.."

Mereka telah sampai di _restaurant _termewah berstandar Internasional di Seoul. Luhan mengerem mobilnya dan memarkirkan di tempat yang disediakan. "Sayang.." panggil Luhan. "Mmm.." Sehun menyahut dan membalikkan badannya. Entah dapat bisikan dari mana perlahan Luhan mendekat diri kepada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun hanya menatap biasa karena dia pikir Luhan akan melepaskan _seatbelt _yang dipasangkan melilit tubuhnya, tapi kini sekiranya pikiran itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh karena jarak antara Sehun dan Luhan hanya terpaut tiga centi. _Oh My God!_ Sangat dekat. Bahkan Sehun harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tahu Sehun, kau itu sangat manis…" bisik Luhan menggoda. Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia meneguk ludah. Ia tidak menghitungnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Rona pipinya merah padam. Semakin menambah manis garis wajahnya yang cantik. Sadar atau tidak sadar, Sehun malah membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Luhan beralih menatap bibir Sehun dan lelaki tampan itu mengeluarkan seringainya. "Mendekat padaku.." bisiknya lagi. Tangan Luhan terulur ke belakang tengkuk Sehun, mendorong wajah Sehun semakin mendekat padanya. Serasa dihipnotis, Sehun hanya menurut saja saat nafas segar Luhan menderu wajahnya. Kedua netra mereka tertutup sempurna.

"Biarkan aku menghisap bibirmu yang manis, sayang.."

CUP

Bibir Luhan mendarat di bibir Sehun. Tangan Luhan yang masih bersandar di tengkuk Sehun mulai mengelus lembut kulit itu. Tangan kiri Luhan digunakan untuk mengangkat kedua tangan Sehun untuk ia kalungkan di lehernya sendiri. Pada menit-menit pertama hanya sebatas kecup mengecup, tapi kemudian serasa digoda oleh kelembutan bibir Sehun, Luhan mulai mengulumnya. Apa Luhan bilang, bibir Sehun itu memang sangaat manis walau hanya dilihat sekilas. "Shh Emmm.." Sehun menggumam rendah saat tangan Luhan tidak lagi di tengkuknya, tapi berpindah di rahangnya dan menggesekkan telapak tangan kasar itu disana.

Luhan melepas ciuman mereka sebentar. Ia tatap Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya yang indah itu terpejam sempurna, menunggu tindakan lebih dari Xi Luhan yang tampan. Alisnya yang tebal memperindah kesempurnaan wajah Sehun. Hidungnya yang mancung membuat Luhan ingin menggigit indra penciuman itu gemas. Surai yang tergerai lemas, serta bibir yang membuatnya candu. Ia ingin merasakan kemanisan bibir itu lebih dalam.

"Buka mulutmu sayang." Minta Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan membiarkan lidahnya berdansa dengan milik Sehun di dalam goa hangat itu. Lidah Luhan lebih liar dari yang Sehun kira. Mungkin sedikit panjang dari milik Sehun. Entah mengapa Sehun malah menghitung ukuran lidah Luhan. Yang pasti, lidah itu kini menggesek langit-langit mulutnya dan menimbulkan rasa geli.

Nafas Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama memburu. _Air Conditioner_ yang dihidupkan tidak bisa mendinginkan suhu di dalam mobil yang secara cepat memanas. Gigi Sehun bersinggungan dengan bibir Luhan dan tak sengaja menggigitnya. Mereka bertukaran air liur. Kedua telapak tangan Luhan kini menangkup pipi Sehun agak kasar. Permainan itu tidak lagi saling mengulum tapi mulai naik ke level saling menyedot. Luhan mengobrak abrik isi mulut Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Shh Emmhh" Sehun tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Luhan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mendesah karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan tindakan Luhan. Saliva berceceran di sekitar mulut Sehun bahkan ada yang sampai turun ke leher dan masuk ke dalam kemeja Sehun. Diantara mereka berdua memang tidak ada yang ingin menghentikan permainan itu. Kepala Sehun oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang pas untuk menghirup udara yang kian menipis. Ingin rasanya Luhan melepaskan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan junior yang dibanggakannya itu serta menaruhnya tepat di belahan bibir Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, lidah Sehun yang membuat penisnya tegang seperti itu.

Tidak tidak. Kali ini tidak.

Sebelum Luhan hilang akal, ia melepaskan bibir merahnya dari milik Sehun. Dada Sehun naik turun cepat. Sepertinya, Sehun hampir saja mati jika Luhan tidak segera melepaskan bibirnya tadi. Tetesan saliva makin membuat Sehun seksi. Luhan berdehem pelan setelahnya, berusaha mengontrol nafsunya agar tidak meniduri Sehun disana sekarang juga. Luhan mengambil tissue di atas _dashboard_ lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Benahi penampilanmu sayang. Aku tunggu di luar." Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya meremas kebanggaan Sehun agak keras.

"Mhhh.."

Sekeras apapun Luhan mengontrol nafsunya, tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan fakta bahwa lelaki yang sering dijuluki ulzzang itu mesum. Sehun terengah-engah. Setelah tersadar, ia kemudian membuka matanya. Segera saja ia mengelap sekitar bibirnya yang terkena saliva tadi. Cukup banyak ternyata. Setelah selesai, Sehun melepaskan _seatbelt_nya dan membuka pintu mobil. Luhan menyambutnya di luar. "Sudah selesai sayang? Kajja.." Luhan meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam restaurant. Luhan melakukan itu semua, seperti tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi diantara mereka berdua sebelumnya.

Jantung Sehun bertalu cepat. Tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan membuatnya terkejut sekaligus senang. Perasaan hangat itu menyusup ke dalam ulu hatinya. Bolehkah ia berharap pada Luhan?

Berharap?

Yang benar saja.

Sehun juga pernah berharap pada Jongin. Tapi nyatanya, Jongin tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan kisah singkat mereka berdua berakhir tragis. Ahh terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan tragis. Baiklah, kita sebut menyedihkan saja. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Jongin bagaimana ya? Jongin ya? Yah, Sehun jadi sedih lagi mengingatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya senyum-senyum saja mengingat _French kiss_ mereka berdua tadi. Uhh, Luhan sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan itu semakin membuat Luhan nyaman dengan _moment_ ini. Semua ini terjadi karena Lelaki di samping Luhan. Saat Luhan menengok ke arah Sehun, lelaki itu malah menurunkan lekuk bibirnya. "Hei kau kenapa?" tegur Luhan. Sehun terkejut sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan sedih begitu. Apa karena tadi? Kalau kau kesal karena itu aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi melakukannya denganku." Yahh walau sesak, Luhan harus mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun bentuknya, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dengannya.

"Bukan itu Hyung.." Sehun menjawab cepat. Sepertinya, ia malah membuat Luhan salah pengertian. Sehun tahu jika Luhan itu menyukainya, walau tidak mengakuinya secara gamblang. Serius, dia tidak ingin membuat salah paham. Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Sehun untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih karena telah memberinya tumpangan mobil. "Lalu apa?" Luhan mulai kesal pemirsa. Sudah kubilang bukan, jika Luhan itu keras kepala. "Emm, bukan sesuatu yang penting." _Final_. Itu jawaban Sehun. Sehun hanya berharap semoga Luhan tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

Sehun mengaitkan tangannya dan menggandeng Luhan memasuki _restaurant_ itu. "Hyung bilang lapar kan, ayo masuk.." Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restaurant, tak mengindahkan tatapan Chanyeol serta mulut terbuka lebar milik Yoda tinggi itu.

…..

Luhan memilih tempat duduk agak jauh dari pengunjung. Meski begitu Chanyeol masih bisa melihat gerak gerik mereka berdua. Chanyeol menyedot minumannya cepat, menyebabkan dirinya tersedak. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Uhuk Uhukk.. ughh.." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya berusaha menghentikan sedakannya itu. "Aigoo Chan jangan cepat-cepat minumnya." Tegur Baekhyun. "Ugh, sudah terlambat Baek sayang. Harusnya kau beritahu aku sebelum minum tadi." Protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir tidak jelas.

"Sudah tidak marah padaku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa marah? Kau sudah minta maaf padaku tadi bahkan kau sampai bersujud-sujud di bawah kakiku untuk dapat permintaan maaf dariku. Aigoo Chan, aku malu sendiri melihatmu seperti itu.." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Yeah, pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu memang konyol. Dia sendiri yang menghukum Baekhyun karena telah membuat lelaki bereyeliner tebal itu tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk ronde kedua setelah bercinta. Namun setelahnya, hukuman yang diberikan itu justru membuat Chanyeol tidak tega. Bagaimana tidak, walau penisnya sempat tegak berdiri karena mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun di telepon, tetapi saat Chanyeol pulang dan berniat menghabisi Baekhyun mati-matian ia jadi tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang err cukup mengenaskan.

Kalaupun tidak tega, ia tidak mungkin harus mengocok juniornya sendiri sedangkan di depannya ada Baekhyun yang mendesah keras seperti orang kerasukan karena prostatnya yang ditusuk dildo tanpa ampun. Sempat menolak keras permintaan jiwanya yang gelap untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun secara paksa, tetapi ia tetap menuruti ide gila jiwanya yang gelap itu. Tidak menyetubuhi, hanya menyuruh Baekhyun mengulum penisnya saja. Selain itu, permintaan Chanyeol yang konyol seperti mengulum dengan gerakan erotis lah, mengemut _twinsball_nya lah, mengocok penisnya yang tidak masuk ke mulut Baekhyun lah, dan lain-lain membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Kenikmatan bercinta memang tiada duanya, sampai semuanya berakhir Chanyel terkena imbas. Baekhyun marah padanya. Chanyeol sampai membujuknya dengan membelikannya salon kosmetik, tapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Hingga Chanyeol membujuknya dengan ronde ketiga, Baekhyun malah menampar kepalanya. Uhh menyakitkan, sungguh. Tidak ada cara lain selain bersujud di kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu tipe pemaaf. Serius. Ia hanya ingin mengetes sampai dimana kekuatan Chanyeol dalam menanti permintaan maaf darinya. Dan akhirnya, Sujud Chanyeol membobol tawa Baekhyun.

"Aishh Baek, jangan bahas lagi. Aku jadi menyesal sujud di bawah kakimu tadi."

"Yakk, itu bagus Chan. Jika kau tidak seperti itu, aku tidak sudi memberikan permintaan maafmu tadi. Kau itukan yang tidak pernah dimasuki jadi kau tidak merasakan sakitnya. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana. Harusnya kau paham dong dengan bokongku yang sakit ini."

"Iya ya.. Aku tahu sayang.. Hehehe.. Maafkan aku ya…" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mengamati perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Kekasih manisnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling barang sedetikpun. Baekhyun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Tungu tunggu..

Kekasih?

Yahh mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak perlu diceritakan awalnya bagaimana. Mereka berdua memang tidak 'normal'. Jika kau tahu pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dilakukan saat klimaks menderanya, kau pasti akan tertawa. Akupun begitu.

"Arghh Baekh.. jadilah pacarku.. shhh"

Air mani itu keluar bersamaan dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang meng'iya'kan permintaan Chanyeol. Kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Baek, itu bukannya Sehun?"

"Mana?"

"ituu.."

Chanyeol menunjuk tempat duduk mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat jelas wujud mereka berdua. Ish, mereka memilih tempat duduk di pojokan sih. Tapi rambut dan kemeja yang dipakai lelaki itu memang Baekhyun yakini mirip dengan Sehun. "Aih, Chan tidak mungkin Sehun ada di sini…" gumam Baekhyun. "Ishh, jangan begitu. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan dia? Kau kan sahabatnya." sindir Chanyeol. "Jelas lah aku merindukannya!" tegas Baekhyun. Kenapa kata-kata Chanyeol tadi seperti menyindir Baekhyun bahwa dia bukan sahabat Sehun? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Itu itu lihat!" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan dengan tidak sabar. "Ya Tuhan.. Itu benar Sehun.." Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak percaya Sehun berada di sini. Dia memang tidak tahu Sehun berada di mana tapi yang pasti Baekhyun yakini dia sedang bersama seseorang. Tapi tidak di sini juga kan?. Tapi… yasudahlah! Biarkan saja. Toh dia juga sedang rindu dengan Sehun. Inginnya dia memeluk Sehun dan meneriakkan bahwa ia sangaatttt merindukan Sehunnanya yang imut itu. Tapi sebelum semuanya terjadi, Chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya dahulu.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?"

"Aku ingin menghampiri Sehun, Chan.. aku rindu dengan dia. Ish, lepaskan tanganmu itu!" Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa. Tenaga laki-laki itu begitu kuat. "Ya yaa tenangkan dirimu dulu Baek. Aku tahu kau merindukan Sehun, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kau melampiaskan rindumu itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini, kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka.

"Kau bertingkah biasa saja Chan. Kau tidak tahu rasanya tidak bertemu orang yang kau sayangi beberapa hari itu seperti apa? Menyakitkan. Dan seenak jidatnya kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menemuinya. Apa maumu? Aku benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Untung saja aku tidak mengadu pada polisi atas tindakanmu melecehkan dan meculik anak di bawah umur."

"Baek, bukannya aku tidak membolehkanmu menemuinya. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Nanti kujamin, kau pasti akan memahaminya. Sekarang habiskan makananmu dan kita pergi dari sini. Cepat! Jangan membantah!" Jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apap-apa. Ia takut jika Chanyeol memukulnya di tempat seramai ini. Kalau Chanyeol marah itu mengerikan sekali. Sudah cukup membekas ingatan Baekhyun akan dildo yang menyentak prostatnya tanpa ampun, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membantah sedikitpun perintah Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia melirik ke Sehun yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Air mata itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Keinginan untuk memeluk Sehun begitu kuat membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tidak menyadari, air mata yang ditahannya sudah terlepas begitu saja. Meembentuk garis lurus yang turun ke bawah perlahan. Chanyeol menatap kasihan Baekhyun.

"Rasa sayangmu pada Sehun sungguh luar biasa Baek. Nanti ada saatnya kau akan bertemu dia. Tapi tidak sekarang okay?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu dengan jempolnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jangan menangis. Aku merasa begitu jahat jika kau menangis Baek." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya memberi lelaki itu ketenangan. "Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pergi.."

…..

"Katamu tidak mau makan. Itu kau habiskan sendiri makanannya.." ucap Luhan dengan senyum kecil. "Yaa habisnya aku seperti orang bodoh melihat Luhan Hyung menghabiskan makanan, sedangkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." ucapana Sehun melirih karena malu. "Sudah kenyang?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ehhmm bukannya kau mau bertanya tadi?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menepuk jidatnya. "Iya Hyung, aku lupa. Hehehe" Luhan menatap intens Sehun yang tertawa, err kenapa bocah ini begitu lucu. Luhan tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya.

"Kenapa Hyung tadi menarikku masuk ke mobil? Kupikir Luhan Hyung tadi penculik." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Memang begitu, dia pikir si Luhan itu penculik. Tapi kalaupun penculiknya setampan Luhan ia pasti akan menurut saja ditawan begitu. Ish, kenapa jadi nglantur.

"Yaa habisnya kau manis sih." Singkat saja jawaban Luhan. Ia terkekeh pelan menatap Sehun yang pipinya mulai dijalari rona merah. "Hyung gombal." Balas Sehun.

"Hei itu memang benar. kau itu manis sekali makanya aku menarikmu masuk ke dalam mobil. Masih mending aku yang membawamu, kalau orang asing bagaimana?"

"Kalau yang ditarik itu ternyata bukan aku, bagaimana Hyung? Hyung bisa dilaporkan ke polisi karena telah menculik anak kecil" tukas Sehun. "Sayang, dengar ya. Aku mengenali fisikmu itu jauh dari yang kau kira. Kau itu sexy, sungguh. Dan wajahmu yang cantik itu selalu membayangi anganku. Apalagi yang perlu disanggah? Aku yakin, pasti aku tidak salah menarik orang masuk ke dalam mobil." Kata Luhan. Luhan tidak harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan? Walau kalimat yang dikeluarkan tadi ada benarnya juga, tapi kenyataannya sedikit berkata lain.

Jongin juga pernah mengatakan dia seksi. Dan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengatakan seksi, tapi Baekhyun juga pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Hyung tahu tempat tinggal Chanyeol Hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Loh kok jadi Chanyeol? Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku menciummu tadi?"

"Uhh Hyung ini mesum sekali sih. Itu kan bisa kutanyakan nanti, Chanyeol Hyung adalah tersangka dari penculikan Baekhyun Hyung dan ini lebih penting. Hyung kan tinggal jawab saja."

Luhan terkekeh. "Oh ini pasti ada kaitannya yang semalam. Aku sebenarnya juga akan menanyakan padamu, tapi terlanjur kau sudah menanyakannya duluan. Hmm apa katamu? Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun? Yang benar saja sayang." Luhan tak percaya jika Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun. Yaa Luhan tahu jika Chanyeol itu memang konyol, tapi tingkatan konyol itu tidak separah saat Sehun mengatakan 'menculik' tadi.

"Yaa memang Chanyeol Hyung yang menculik kok. Jongin yang bilang padaku begitu…"

"Kau bersama Jongin?"

Apa? Sehun bersama Jongin? Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk. Jongin itu jarang bersama seseorang, jika bukan tanpa alasan. Dan alasan yang paling mendasar itu adalah hanya 'partner sex'. Apa mereka sudah melakukan sex ya? Tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin, mengingat Jongin itu _straight_. Dan lelaki tan itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan gelagat jika dia seorang Gay. Tapi tapi, mana mungkin ada yang bisa menolak pesona alami Sehun yang sangat manis itu? Luhan saja tidak kuat. Apalagi Jongin..

"Kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

"itu?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itu loh, itu…" Luhan jadi geregetan sendiri. Yahh kalau Sehun sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Jongin, berarti dia bukan yang pertama dong. Kalaupun bukan yang pertama, Luhan sih biasa saja. Toh, dia menyukai Sehun bukan karena tubuhnya saja, tapi sikap dan wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Itu apa?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Kini ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan lucu. "Apa maksudnya Hyung? Bilang dengan jelas.." _Hell_, Sehun sedikit memaksa padanya. Jika tidak mengingat ini tempat umum, Luhan pasti tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menunjukkan kepada Sehun dengan jelas tanpa harus memakai kode-kode aneh seperti itu.

"Sudahlah.." putus Luhan. "Lah Hyung marah ya?" Sehun khawatir melihat ekspresi Luhan. Kalau dia marah pada Sehun, Sehun malah merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan. "Hyung jangan marah ya?" Sehun berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menganggur. Lelaki berambut pirang itu meremas tangan Luhan. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika Luhan marah padanya.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak marah padamu. Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kan yang cemberut begitu harusnya aku. Hehehe." Sehun menarik bibirnya ke atas. Ia malu karena ketahuan sedih. Ia pikir Luhan marah padanya. "Hyung.. tidak lucu." Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya. Kemudian, dengan senyum yang masih sama Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kuat, sampai-sampai tubuh Sehun ikut tertarik dan..

CUP

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali. Luhan menciumnya lagi. KYAAAAA…..

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan agar Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Hahahaha, kau manis sekali sayang.." Luhan memperlihatkan sedikit gusinya saat tertawa. Ekspresi Sehun yang gampang berubah merupakan humor tersendiri bagi Luhan. "Hyung tidak lucu.. Hyung sudah menciumku tanpa izin." Tuding Sehun. "Maaf beb.. maaff" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Hyung tidak salah kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf ke Luhan Hyung karena aku yang tidak mengerti. Aku sudah senang Hyung sudah tidak marah padaku. Hehehe."

Luhan menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya. Sehun menatap imut Luhan di depannya. Pandangannya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol yang melewati mereka berdua. Tatapan Sehun terkunci pada Chanyeol, Sehun tak sadar jika orang yang di depan Chanyeol itu Baekhyun. "Chanyeol Hyung.." gumam Sehun lirih. Luhan mendongak saat dirasanya Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa beb?" tanya Luhan. "Itukan Chanyeol Hyung. Aku mau mengejarnya dulu Hyung.." Luhan merespon cepat. Ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun tadi. Gawat! Itu memang Chanyeol. Jika sampai Sehun mengejar Chanyeol, kencan berdua dengan Sehun bisa batal! –Luhan mengganggap mereka berdua kencan. Hmmm -_-#

"Sehun mau kemana?" Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Mengejar Chanyeol Hyung, Hyung. Aku ingin menanyakan dimana Baekhyun Hyung.." Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya dari Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap menahannya. "Sehun bisa jadi yang kau lihat itu bukan Chanyeol. Mungkin saja orang lain." Kata Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Sehun. Uhh, ia hanya tidak mau kehilangan Sehun kok. Itu saja.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali Hyung, dia itu Chanyeol Hyung."

"Percayalah padaku Sehun, dia itu bukan Chanyeol. Mungkin saja dia orang yang mirip Chanyeol. yang berwajah seperti Chanyeol itu banyak. Tidak hanya satu, dua saja Sehun."

"Ish, lepaskan Hyung.."

"Kau mau kemana? Mengejar mereka? Lihat, mereka sudah pergi."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Sekarang Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Ia kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sehun yang dia pegang erat-erat. Sehun menatap nanar pintu keluar yang dilewati Chanyeol tadi.

"Sehun, jangan berpendapat dulu jika Baekhyun itu diculik oleh Chanyeol. Yeah, aku mengaku jika semalam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bersama. Chanyeol melakukan itu mungkin karena ada syarat dimana jika datang ke pestaku harus membawa pasangannya. Sesederhana itu. Cobalah jangan berpikir _negative_ dulu.." Luhan mencoba menasihati Sehun yang terlihat sedih.

"Tapi kan Chanyeol Hyung bisa memintanya langsung di depan Baekhyun Hyung, tidak menculik seperti itu. Ia malah membatalkan penerbanganku ke Beijing kemarin. Uhh menyebalkan."

"Yaa mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak mau diajak ke pestaku, jadi Chanyeol melakukan cara lain. Kenapa kau malah menuduh Chanyeol yang membatalkan penerbanganmu ke Beijing? Kau ke Beijing?" Ya Tuhan, baru saja Luhan mengobrol dengan Sehun dan lelaki itu akan pergi. Ke Beijing pula. Hah? Beijing? Kota kelahirannya juga ada di sana. Luhan harus menyusun taktik baru agar bisa terus bersama Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu ragu akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya atau tidak. Tidak semua hal harus diceritakan kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya bukan?

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam, membuat Luhan tersadar. "Emm kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku tidak memaksa." Ucap Luhan mencoba mengerti. Ini sifat yang disukai Sehun dari Luhan, lelaki tampan itu tidak memaksa walau hal itu melibatkan dirinya. Pengecualian untuk tarik menarik ke mobil tadi. pada akhirnya juga, hal itu menguntungkan Sehun.

Dia rasa dia harus menceritakannya pada Luhan. Tidak semuanya juga. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi begini Hyung. Penerbanganku kemarin ke Beijing kan tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Aku menunggu Baekhyun untuk menemaniku disana. Dia sudah berjanji padaku. Tapi setelah kutunggu agak lama, Baekhyun tidak datang juga. Akhirnya Baekhyun Hyung menelponku, aku senang sekali. Tapi rasa senangku hilang saat aku mendengar Baekhyun Hyung agak mendesah begitu. Aku mulai khawatir padanya. Nah aku dengar ada suara lelaki lain disana, dan aku mulai menyimpulkan jika itu adalah penculik Baekhyun. Kalau dia bukan penculik, pasti dia tidak akan mengancamku.."

"Dia mengancammu?"

"Iya Hyung. Dia mengancamku. Dia bilang, '_kau pilih sahabatmu ini apa pergi ke Beijing?'_ begitu Hyung. Aku kan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun Hyung. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang aku jawab '_ya aku pilih Baekhyun Hyung'. _Oh iya_, _Ancaman dia itu mirip dengan penculik-penculik yang sering aku tonton di drama-drama Hyung. Aku juga heran kenapa dia tidak meminta tebusan uang atau apa. Tapi yasudahlah.."

"Intinya kau meninggalkan bandara dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak ke tempat aneh yang biasa dipakai penculik untuk menawan korbannya dan kau malah ke rumahku? Memang dia memberi alamat rumahku?"

"Iya Hyung. Dia bilang, _'temui aku di rumah Luhan. Aku dan Baekhyun ada disana.'_ yaa aku langsung ke rumahmu Hyung. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung kenapa penculik itu menyuruku ke rumahmu. Aku pikir mungkin yang menculik Baek Hyung itu teman kita. Kemudian, kau sendiri yang menjawab jika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Terus, tadi pagi Jongin bilang kalau yang menculik Baekhyun Hyung itu Chanyeol Hyung." Tenggorokan Sehun begitu kering, ia kemudian meraih gelas minuman yang dipesankan Luhan dan menyeruputnya pelan.

"oohh begitu ya? Kau santai saja. Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tipe seperti itu. Mungkin dia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukannya. Kau semalam memangnya tidur di rumah Jongin? Jongin kok bisa tahu yang membawa Baekhyun itu Chanyeol?"

Luhan terpaku sejenak pada bibir Sehun yang menyedot minuman itu. "Entahlah Hyung. Mungkin saja Jongin sempat bertemu Chanyeol Hyung semalam. Err iya Hyung, semalam aku tidur di apartemen Jongin.." Sehun masih punya otak untuk tidak menceritakan kronologis bercintanya dengan Jongin.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidur di rumahnya. Emm kalau kau tidur di rumahnya, kenapa kau berjalan di trotoar dengan membawa kopor tadi? Kau diusir?"

SKAK MAT

GLUP

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. Ucapan Luhan telak menghantam jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Mengerikan sekali. Ia serasa seperti pembantu yang menjatuhkan guci mahal di rumah majikan, lalu diusir dari tempat itu. "Y..yaaa seperti itulah Hyung.." Sehun melirik kesana kemari sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Malu rasanya menengok kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saja. "Oh begitu ya.." _smirk_ terpatri di wajah Luhan. "Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahmu saja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bukan rumah Hyung, tepatnya apartemen. Yahh sederhana sih. Aku sudah membayar uang sewa hingga bulan ini kepada nenek yang punya apartemen itu, dan bulan depan aku juga sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi. Sesuai rencana yang sudah tertulis Hyung, aku akan pulang ke rumah ibu di Beijing.."

Nah, ini kesempatan emas Luhan untuk bisa lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal Sehun. "Pasti kau butuh tumpangan untuk sementara ini." ujar Luhan. "Yaa dan pastinya pekerjaan Hyung.." Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pekerjaan? Untuk apa?"

"Uangku tinggal sedikit Hyung. Jadi, aku butuh pekerjaan untuk bisa menambah sisa uangku untuk membeli tiket pesawat."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat pindah sekolah Hyung. Aku juga sudah mendaftar di salah satu sekolah di Beijing _via online_. Intinya, aku tinggal pulang saja Hyung. Semuanya sudah beres."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ini kesempatan emas, sungguh. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di rumahku"

"Wahh di rumah Luhan Hyung yang besar itu ada lowongan pekerjaan ya? Pas sekali kalau begitu Hyung. Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kok Hyung. Pekerjaan apapun asal aku bisa mendapatkan uang dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

"Apapun?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Ini seperti menjerat ikan tanpa jala. Atau ia mengumpamakan bahwa Sehun secara sukarela masuk ke kandang singa yang kelaparan. Kemesuman Luhan sudah berputar tidak jelas di kepalanya.

"Iya Hyung.. Memangnya pekerjaan apa Hyung?"

"Ada, tapi aku memberitahumu nanti saja. Tidak seru kalau dibicarakan sekarang. Oh iya, _By the way _appa dan eommaku juga mempunyai perusahaan di Beijing. Saat kau bercerita Beijing tadi Aku langsung merindukan mereka." Luhan membuat wajah semenyedihkan mungkin. Kalau dibilang merindukan sih, tidak begitu. Ini hanyalah taktik agar dia tidak jauh dengan Sehun,paham?.

"Hyung kasihan sekali.." Sehun mengelus lengan Luhan lembut.

"Aku juga ingin pulang dan menemui mereka. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku.." tawar Luhan. "Yang benar Hyung?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. Luhan mengatakannya ringan sekali. Seakan-akan tiket ke Beijing itu bisa didapatkannya dalam sekali kedip.

"Benar. maka dari itu, kau bekerjalah padaku. Nanti kau akan kubayar dan kita bisa pulang ke Beijing bersama-sama.."

"mmm, Luhan Hyung baik sekali! Terima kasih sebelumnya Hyung.!" Sehun berdiri dan memeluk Luhan brutal. Luhan tertawa ringan. Ia menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya. Satu poin penting didapat Luhan, Sehun itu mudah sekali dipengaruhi. Hahaha.

…..

**TING TONGG TING TONGG**

Bel apartemen Jongin berbunyi berkali-kali, seperti tidak sabar menanti dibuka. Jongin berjalan sempoyongan. _Vodka_ yang diteguk itu lebih dari empat botol, membuat kesadaran dan akal sehat Jongin semakin lama semakin terkikis. Jongin membuka pintu apartemen itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke dinding. Ohh, rasanya sungguh pusing sekali. "Ya Tuhan Jongin.." Chanyeol terkejut melihat Jongin yang terduduk di lantai. Aroma _alcohol _kuat sekali menyapa indra penciumannya. "Bodohnya dirimu Kim Jongin!"

Chanyeol kemudian membopong lelaki itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Jongin. Ia sungguh tidak kuat dengan aroma itu. Untuk kali ini, setidaknya ia ingin pulang dengan keadaan sadar. "APA YANG MEMBUATMU MABUK SEPERTI ORANG BODOH BEGINI JONGIN?!" Bentakan Chanyeol tak membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Ia ditinggal Soojung saja tidak sampai minum berbotol-botol _Vodka _seperti ini. Tapi ini karena apa? Chanyeol mulai menebak-nebak. Niatan untuk menegok apartemen Jongin dan memastikan adanya Sehun disana atau tidak menjadi tertunda.

Ia agak terkejut ketika tadi sore menemukan Sehun di _restaurant_ bersama Luhan. Ia pikir, bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu jika Sehun ada di apartemen Jongin? Kalau Luhan tidak tahu kan, ia pasti tidak bersama Sehun. "Sehun dimana Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya agak tenang. Tidak ada gunanya juga membentak dan berteriak di depan orang mabuk. "Hkk, pergi.. hkkk" Pergi? Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. "Kemana perginya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Tidak tahu.. hkkk" Jongin bangkit dan berniat mengambil botol ke lima _Vodka _yang masih penuh disana, tapi ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mati? Hah!" Chanyeol meraih botol-botol itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Jongin menggeram marah. Tapi tak kuasa bangkit untuk meninju wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sungguh lemas, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk abstrak. "Biarkan aku meminumnya Chanyeol.." lirih Jongin. "Tidak Jongin! Orang bodoh macam apa kau ini Jongin! Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini." Chanyeol mondar-mandir di ruang tamu itu. menatap kesal Jongin yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. "Ini .. karena Oh.. Se.. Sehun itu…. hkk". Sekali pengecut, tetaplah pengecut. Chanyeol berhenti dari mondar-mandirnya dan tersenyum menang. Harusnya Jongin bilang kalau dia menyukai Sehun sejak awal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu Jongin. Tadi aku melihat Luhan bersama Sehun di restaurant, tadi pagi Luhan sudah mengatakan padaku jika dirinya menyukai Sehun. Kau bisa menyimpulkan kalimatku ini. Dan sekarang Sehun tidak ada disini. Kau pengecut Jongin, tidak seperti Luhan yang langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Terserah kau mau apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia berniat meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di sana.

"Seharusnya kau menyadarinya dan berterus terang bahwa kau menyukai Sehun." Lanjut Chanyeol. Kemudian, tanpa menengok ke belakang Chanyeol melaju ke pintu apartemen dan keluar dari sana.

Walau mabuk berat, Jongin masih bisa samar-samar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Kalimat panjang itu menohok hatinya. Luhan? Jongin tidak salah dengar kan? Xi Luhan yang itu? Jongin yakin sekali jika Chanyeol tadi mengucapkan 'Luhan', dan itu tidak mungkin Luhan yang lain karena orang yang bernama Luhan hanya ada satu di sekolahnya. Eeh tapi bisa sajakan Luhan yang lain. Apapun yang terjadi yang pasti ini melibatkan satu orang yang sempat tinggal di apartemennya. Oh Sehun…..

Entah kenapa ia jadi marah-marah tidak jelas begini apalagi ditambah rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin karena efek _alcohol_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menendang meja kayu di hadapannya dengan keras mengakibatkan gelas yang terletak disana terjatuh dan menghasilkan bunyi nyaring. Jongin tak peduli dengan kakinya yang mulai meneteskan darah merah pekat. Karena rasa sakit di kakinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya..

**T.B.C**

**Hallo beb! Kembali lagi ane! Aigoo senen udah masuk sekolah yak? Hahaha. Makanya ane percepat updatenya.. ane lagi kangen Luhan beb, makanya ane banyakin moment Hanhun disini hehehe #evillaugh. Oh iya beb, ane kan udah kelas XII sekarang. kayaknya bakal jarang update geh, karena bakal banyak tugas -_-#. Anjirr tapi bakal ane usahain.**

**MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW YAK! ANE TERHARU LOHH :D :D :D**

**LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO! :* :***

**BIG THANKS:**

**[ ] [channhunshipper] [ohunie] [vipbigbang74] [utsukushii02] [Ath Sehunnie] [Oohsehoonie] [Yuyulp] [Kaihunluv] [Fanbaekyeolhan] [kS] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Xing1002] [ ] [ ] [Aelyn Kim's] [GaemGyu92] [Papatwerk] [Exoo-klm] [Rachma Almayda] [Icha] [YoungChanBiased] [kim haena elfish] [Oh Yuugi] [Yessi94esy] [kamichama kaihun]**


	8. He Found Me

**KimKS 'ke-Naru**

**Present**

**Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family  
**

**An alternate universe fanfiction  
**

"**Iam Here Chapter 7"  
**

**Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun  
**

**Xi Luhan  
**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun  
**

**[[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]]  
**

**And Now..  
**

**Chapter 7..  
**

**Start It!**

Matahari telah menampakkan rupanya pagi hari itu. Burung berkicau merdunya menyemarakkan suasana di tengah keramaian Kota Seoul yang tak pernah tidur. Jongin mengerjabkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Yeah, agak lengket karena kotoran sialan yang menempel disana. Salah satu tangannya reflek memijit keningnya yang terasa luar biasa pening. Ia merasakan aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat di dalam ruangan tanpa ventilasi sepenuhnya terbuka itu.

"Hmm.. Hwkkk.."

Demi Dewa Jashin, Jongin menutup hidung serta mulutnya karena aroma itu. Hampir saja ia muntah di tempat. Segera saja Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih menjengkelkan terjadi. Ia ambil segenggam air dan membasuhkannya di rupa tampan itu. Jongin merasa sedikit agak lega setelahnya. Ia tutup kedua netranya sejenak, sekedar menghilangkan pusing luar biasa. Setelah beberapa menit kepalanya terasa tidak sepening sebelumnya.

Jam dinding di ruang tengah berdenting enam kali menandakan pukul enam pagi. Biasanya Jongin kembali masuk ke kamar dan melakukan ritual hibernasinya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Jongin ingin sekali berangkat sekolah. Rasanya sudah bertahun tahun tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal faktanya tempo hari lalu ia masih sekolah. Yeah, Jongin merasa begitu. Di pagi yang tenang ini untungnya tidak ada konflik batin yang Jongin rasakan.

Err bukannya tidak ada ya, hanya saja Jongin masih belum mau memikirkannya.

**...**

"Wahh, rumah Luhan Hyung besar sekali yaa.." puji Sehun masih di dalam mobil. Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Sehun. Ia kemudian keluar dari kemudinya dan mengitari badan mobil untuk membukakan pintu Sehun. "Semalam kau sudah berkunjung bahkan masuk ke dalam Sehun. Kau ini lucu sekali.." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya rumah Luhan Hyung keren sih. Kalau semalam juga rumah Luhan Hyung tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena gelap. Tapi sekarang.. wahhh... Aku benar-benar kagum dengan rumahmu Hyung." Sehun tak henti-hentinya memuji kediaman Luhan sesekali mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun. Wajah Sehun yang lugu dan kejujuran dari lontaran setiap kata yang dikeluarkan membuat Luhan semakin kagum dengan bocah itu.

Tidak bisa ditampik jika nanti wajah Sehun akan menghiasi setiap harinya karena untuk saat ini –Luhan berjanji akan menjadi seterusnya- Sehun akan tinggal di rumahnya. Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan Sehun –cinta kesekian kalinya. Ia akan membuat Sehun menyukainya. Ia akan membuat Sehun menyayanginya. Ia akan membuat Sehun mengaguminya. Ia akan membuat Sehun mencintainya. Dan ia akan membuat Sehun mendesah untuknya.

**Plak!**

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan kotornya karena senyuman Sehun yang begitu manis menghipnotisnya. Kelereng yang menyipit saat lengkungan bibir itu naik menambah nilai plus pada Sehun. Ia terpaku sejenak. Dadanya bergemuruh.

"Jongin atau siapapun yang menyakitimu, tak akan kubiarkan lagi mereka menyentuhmu Sehun.." desis Luhan.

Sehun merasa Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu, jadi ia menoleh untuk memastikan itu. Tapi kini bibirnya yang manis itu menempel pada bibir Luhan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sehun, jarak Luhan begitu dekat dengannya.

Nafas Luhan yang hangat dan panas menyapu salah satu titik sensitifnya. Hormon Luhan terpacu cepat. Ia memang sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun agar ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, lelaki ulzzang itu menggigit bibir Sehun keras, menyebabkan Sehun sedikit berjengkit tapi bibirnya masih di tempat yang sama.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun melotot. Gawat Luhan serius melakukan hal ini! Ini masih di tempat terbuka kawan-kawan. "Hyun..g...hh" Sehun mencoba mendorong bahu Luhan keras. Ia akan malu setengah mati, jika mereka kepergok oleh pembantu atau tetangga Luhan yang lewat.

Luhan bersikukuh keras tak mau melepaskan tautan mesra mereka berdua maksudnya Luhan sendiri. Kedua tangan Luhan merambat menuju pinggang Sehun yang Demi Dewa Jashin, rampingnya mengalahkan model seksi _Victoria Secret_. Ia rapatkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja menyentuh gundukan di pangkal selangkangan Sehun.

"Mhhh..." Sumpah, Sehun tak sengaja mengeluarkan lenguhan laknat itu. Jujur, ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan tapi tidak bisa. Ia kalah telak oleh tenaga kuda Luhan. Sehun semakin melototkan matanya saat ia merasakan 'sesuatu' mencoba membuka resleting celananya perlahan. Instingnya yang kuat mengatakan jika 'sesuatu' itu adalah tangan Luhan!

Karena ia pikir tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Luhan, ia menggigit bibir Luhan agak keras. "Awhhh.. " Spontan, Luhan melepaskan bibir Sehun dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Hmm, ada setitik darah disana. Sehun meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Sungguh, berciuman beberapa detik dengan Luhan, ia merasa akan mati.

"Awh..." ringis Luhan –lagi-. Sehun terkejut melihat warna merah di bibir Luhan yang tak lain adalah darah. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih. "Ya Tuhan.." Sehun panik. Memang darah itu tidak banyak dan hanya ada sedikit disana. Tapi tetap saja 'kan ia menyakiti Luhan. Owh, kenapa ia melukai orang yang bahkan sudah membantunya mencari tempat tinggal untuk menampung orang seperti Sehun?. Sehun geregetan. Ini salahnya. Ia sudah membuat Luhan mengeluarkan darah!

Bibir Sehun bergetar, ia ingin menangis. "Hyung.. tidak apa-apa?" lirih Sehun serak. Ia sentuh pipi Luhan. Luhan yang sebelumnya menunduk kali ini mendongakkan wajahnya. "Kau menyakitiku.." kata Luhan. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Sehun.

Kini gantian Luhan yang panik. "Hei kau menangis? Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi ia sesenggukan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Aigoo Hunna jangan menangis." Luhan menahan tawanya yang hendak tumpah. Ia merasa Sehun sangat lucu. Jujur, ia hanya berniat mengerjai Sehun karena ia agak kesal Sehun tidak mau diajak _kiss_ –dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya-.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumah. Jangan menangis lagi ya? _Nan gwaenchana_." Luhan rangkulkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Sehun dan membimbing Sehun memasuki rumah yang menyerupai mansion megah itu.

**...**

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan menangis. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Sungguh!.." Luhan kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun menerima air putih itu tapi sesenggukannyan bertambah kencang. "Hei hei... dengarkan aku.." Luhan makin panik. Kemudian, kedua telapak tangan Luhan menangkup pipi tirus Sehun.

"Serius aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan khawatir.." Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya menatap wajah tampan Luhan. Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua kelereng hitam Sehun. Sedikit rona merah tergambar jelas di kedua pipi Sehun.

Bukan apa-apa kawan. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Ini memalukan kawan! Sehun merasa dirinya sangat terlihat lemah sekarang dengan menangis di hadapan orang lain. Apalagi orang lain itu baru beberapa jam kau kenal. (Sehun agak berlebihan) Tapi memang dia tidak kenal Luhan 'kan? Walau mereka masih satu sekolah sih -_-. Intinnya Sehun itu lebay -_- "Aku tidak apa-apa.." ujar Luhan sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama. Diam-diam Luhan mengutuk bibir merah Sehun yang masih bergetar. Kenapa organ tubuh memabukkan itu seakan-akan memaksa Luhan untuk mengecupnya? Brengsek! Tanpa sadar, ia mempertipis jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Luhan berteriak kegirangan dalam hati melihat reaksi Sehun. Bocah puppy itu hanya diam saja dan tak terlihat berontak. Mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat untuk dilepaskan? :3. Oh, Luhan memuji-muji Tuhan dalam hati. Ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu centi saja, Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Manis sekali.." bisik Luhan. Tanpa segan, ia kemudian melumat habis bibir seksi Sehun. Menggigitnya beberapa kali, menjilat bahkan sampai memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sehun.

Emh, Luhan begitu bernafsu memperkosa bibir Sehun. Ia berkal-kali menarik lidah Sehun yang bergerak pasif. Sadar tindakannya itu bisa mengurangi pasukan oksigen, Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari benda yang menggoda kepunyaan Sehun dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menuju ke pusat kenikmatan tubuh Sehun.

Perlahan ia mengelusnya dan sesekali meremasnya. "Ah..Emmmm" Luhan bergantian mengecup rahang dan seluruh permukaan leher Sehun yang terlihat hingga tak tersisa satupun celah yang tidak terkena air liurnya. Sehun sesekali memberi respon kecil. Begitu Luhan melepaskan lehernya untuk melihat ekspresinya, Sehun mendorongkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Luhan.

"Hun.." panggil Luhan. "Sehun..." panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya. Dia khawatir jujur saja. Apa ia terlalu kasar ya? Atau tidak sabaran? Jika memang seperti itu, harusnya dari awal ia meminta kesediaan Sehun untuk digagahinya.

**Plak!**

"Aku lelah Hyung.." bisik Sehun lirih. Hampir tak terdengar. "Shit!" batin Luhan dalam hati. Luhan belum puas, dan hal ini jauh dari ekspektasinya yang memperkosa dan memasuki Sehun ke dalam lubangnya yang Luhan sumpah sangat ketat itu. Tapi melihat kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam rapat, mau tidak mau Luhan harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat anak itu jalan terpincang keesokan harinya.

Untuk kali ini ia harus membiarkan dirinya bermain solo. Sembari menggendong Sehun ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya, ia berjalan dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya sehingga memberi efek tersendiri pada juniornya dan membayangkan wajah Sehun yang menggoda saat ia masuki. "Uuh Sehun..."

Geraman Luhan berlanjut hingga lelaki _baby face_ itu membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun telah ia tidurkan di kasur yang sama dengannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun beristirahat di kamar tamu, bagaimanapun ia masih membutuhkan wajah lelaki itu nanti untuk rencana selanjutnya.

"Arhhh..." juniornya semakin tegang di bawah sana. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih gayung di atas bak mandi yang telah diisi air dingin. Dengan begitu perlahan ia siramkan air itu ke juniornya yang berkedut-kedut hendak mengeluarkan isinya. Luhan makin menggeram keras merasakan nikmat tak terkira dari kegiatannya itu. "Ohh..." sedetik kemudian sperma yang ia tahan itu kemudian keluar deras hingga sebagian lainnya tercecer di lantai kamar mandi.

"Ah..." Desahan nafasnya yang tidak teratur seirama dengan degup jantungnya yang belum berdetak normal. Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam kejantannya itu. Junior yang lemas dan tubuh yang masih berbalur keringat plus sperma bukan perpaduan yang sempurna untuk Luhan pikirkan. Lelaki itu bangkit dengan kaki gemetar kaku. Tak lama, suara guyuran shower pun terdengar memenuhi ruang keramat itu.

**...**

"Mh..." Sehun menggeliat pelan saat dirasa sebuah benda basah menempel di bibirnya. Beberapa gumaman tidak mengubah niatan seseorang di atas tubuh Sehun untuk pergi dari posisinya. Luhan terus saja mengecup seluruh permukaan bibir Sehun disertai lidahnya yang ikut ambil bagian. "Bangun sayang..." bisik Luhan mesra.

Luhan mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat imut. Perlahan, Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Dirinya hampir memekik kaget saat melihat orang di atasnya itu Luhan. "Luhan Hyung..Pagi Hyung.." sapa Sehun dengan nada kecil. "Hyung.. bisa menyingkir sebentar tidak? Emm posisinya agak aneh.." ucap Sehun. Luhan membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Hyung..."

"..."

Tanpa sepatah kata, Luhan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Sehun. Sehun gelagapan tidak karuan. "H...Hyung.. aku peringatkan Hyung.." Sehun sudah membentengi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "_See_? Apa yang terjadi denganmu sayang? Kemarin saja kau tidak seperti ini dan terlihat menikmati.." kata Luhan. Pipi Sehun merona parah.

"Emm Hyung.. kau akan berangkat sekolah kan? Kenapa Hyung belum berangkat? Padahal Hyung sudah memakai seragam kebanggan XOXO High School." ucap Sehun. "Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang.. Aku hanya ingin meminta _morning kiss_ darimu.." Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima centi, Sehun menahan dada Luhan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hmm apalagi? _Morning kiss_ ini juga merupakan satu dari sederet pekerjaan yang aku janjikan itu. Jadi jangan menolakku.."

Tak ayal, Sehun melotot tajam. "A..Apa?!" kesempatan emas ini, tak disia-siakan oleh Luhan yang memang sudah dari sononya maniak. Ia meraup rakus bibir Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Sehun tersentak kaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba ini. Pasukan oksigennya terserap habis oleh Luhan dan ia merasa sesak tiba-tiba. "Hkk.." Luhan yang sadar akan _kode_ tidak langsung Sehun segera melepaskan diri.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang.." Luhan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang atau ia akan membolos karena melihat penampilan Sehun. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Setelah ini bersihkan tubuhmu sayang. Jangan mencoba keluar dari rumah ini Hun dengan alasan konyol apapun. Kalau kau ingin keluar rumah kau bisa meminta izin _housekeeper_ agar nanti kalau kau diculik karena wajah polosmu itu aku tidak susah-susah mencarimu atau kau bisa mengirimiku pesan singkat. Ingat sayang. Jangan membantah. Aku berangkat dulu Sayang.." Luhan memberi Sehun _flying kiss_ kilat disertai kedipan mata yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal yang membalutnya.

Setelah Luhan benar-benar pergi, Sehun tercenung. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Luhan beberapa menit lalu. Bukan yang bagian terakhir tadi dimana Luhan bicara panjang lebar sedangkan Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya masih memikirkan kata-kata Luhan yang ini...

"Bagian dari pekerjaan? Apa maksudnya?" keringat dingin perlahan keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya. "Jangan bilang..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Aniyaaa!"

**...**

"Oppaaa..." rengekan manja seorang siswi di samping Jongin membuat Jongin harus menaruh atensinya pada yeoja itu. Sedang Jongin hanya menatapnya malas, siswi itu kembali malanjutkan ocehannya. "Kai oppa..dengarkan aku.." setelah yeoja itu berceloteh ria panjang lebar, Jongin kembali menaruh kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Demi Kami-sama, Jongin benar-benar mengantuk! Karena kehadiran yeoja centil itu, Jongin yang awalnya datang di perpustakaan ini untuk beristirahat jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya. Ia sengaja diam agar yeoja itu bosan padanya dan pergi. Tapi yang ada yeoja itu semakin bertindak liar. Choi Sang-In –yeoja itu- kemudian menarik keras seragam sekolah Jongin yang terlihat tidak lagi rapih.

Jongin mengembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" sedikit agak meninggi, dan membuat seisi ruang perpustakaan itu berbisik-bisik tentang kelakuan Jongin yang dianggap tidak sopan. Sang In membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Oppa..." Jongin mengernyit jijik melihat bibir Sang In berpoles gincu merah tebal yang dimaju-majukan dan semakin mendekat padanya. Bagaimana mungkin sekolah terhormat yang ditempatinya, melewatkan yeoja 'brutal' seperti ini? Pikir Jongin. Kalau menurut Jongin, Sang In ini terlalu 'mencolok' serius. Mana ada sekolah memakai make up setebal tepung pembuatan _rainbow cake_? Walau Jongin mungkin tak jarang membuat onar atau katakanlah ia sebelas dua belas dengan yeoja itu, ada kalanya Jongin menaati peraturan. Setidaknya tidak berlebihan -_-.

"Cium aku..." pinta Sang In. Jongin tidak terkejut mendapati yeoja ini meminta sesuatu yang menurut orang agak frontal dilakukan di tempat-tempat umum apalagi masih area sekolah. Yahh karena beberapa bulan belakangan Jongin menjalin hubungan _'sex partner''_ dengan Sang In. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak tahu menahu apa yang diinginkan yeoja centil ini. Dengan alasan 'lelah' yang sebenarnya tidak beralasan ia mengatakan bahwa ia terlaluu malas melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"Aku lelah.." final.

"Dan aku ingin tidur. Jadi, lebih baik kau menjauh saja dariku atau aku akan menyetubuhimu habis-habisan disisi." Itu ancaman. Errr, ancaman yang menjurus kearah yang agak vulgar -_-.

"Oppa, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli oppa akan menyetubuhiku disini atau apa. Lagipula kita juga sering melakukannya kan oppa. Aku hanya meminta kiss dari oppa, karena tiga hari belakangan ini kita tidak melakukannya oppa. Aku rindu pada sentuhan oppa. Aku ingin bibir oppa yang menjamahku dan membuatku mendesah seperti yang dulu.. opp..."

"Sekali jalang tetaplah jalang.."

**CUP!**

**...**

"Luhan tolong kembalikan buku Fisika ini ke ruang perpustakaan." Kyuhyung songsaenim menunjuk setumpuk buku pelajaran fisika dihadapannya. "Ne songsaenim." Sedikit tidak rela, Luhan yang hendak pergi menuju kantin harus diintrupsi untuk mengembalikan buku Fisika itu ke perpustakaan.

Perjalanan ke perpustakaan yang terletak di samping kantor utama guru memakan waktu sekitar dua menit. Setelah sampai di ruang perpustakaan, ia menaruh buku-buku itu di meja petugas. "Kyuhyun songsaenim menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan. Mohon bantuan anda." Luhan berucap sopan. Ia malas untuk membuang waktunya lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk hal-hal sepele. Jadi, secara tidak langsung ia menyuruh petugas itu untuk mengembalikan bukunya.

"Tolong anda kembalikan buku-buku ini ke empat rak belakang di rak yang saya tunjuk." Ucap petugas sembari menunjuk tempat rak yang dimaksud. Luhan yang hendak berbalik, jadi membatalkan niatnya. Agak kesal sebenarnya karena keinginannya pergi ke kantin harus ditunda –lagi-. "Anda petugas di perpustakaan ini kan? Jadi anda yang harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke tempatnya semula. Tidak ada pembelaan bagi anda, karena itulah tugas anda bekerja disini. Sekarang, saya ingin pergi ke kantin." Balas Luhan.

**Oh God!** Luhan secara tak langsung telah diajak berduel oleh petugas songong asing yang tak dikenalnya. "Anda yang disuruh Kyuhyun songsaenim kan? Anda hanya tinggal berjalan ke rak itu yang tak akan memakan waktu satu jam. Jadi, sekarang anda tinggal melakukannya dan setelahnya terserah anda akan pergi kemanapun." Kata petugas itu tak ingin kalah.

Luhan menggeram. Jika Luhan boleh menyombongkan diri, ia tinggal meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan petugas perpustakaan ini dan boommm petugas ini akan dikeluarkan. Tak sulit untuk melakukan hal itu, karena yeah.. yang mempunyai sekolah terkenal ini adalah kakeknya sendiri. Tapi, Luhan tak akan melakukan hal itu. Untuk catatan juga, Luhan tidak suka berhubungan lebih lanjut dengan orang-orang tak tahu malu seperti lelaki di hadapannya itu. Jadi, daripada memperpanjang sebuah masalah tak penting, ia akan sukarela mengembalikan buku-buku fisika itu di rak yang dimaksud.

**KRUYUK KRUYUK**

Hell, tidak _cool_ sebenarnya tapi cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah meraung minta diberi jatah makan. Luhan sesegera mungkin menempatkan buku-buku itu dan pergi ke kantin. Tapi sebuah suara yang terdengar menjijikkan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"_Oppaaa..."_

Indra matanya menangkap seorang yeoja dari kejauhan yang bisa dipastikan suara itu tadi berasal dari yeoja itu. Setahu Luhan yeoja itu bernama Choi Sang In. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dulu. Walau Luhan hanya menyukai lelaki manis tipikal uke, ia juga tak terlalu membatasi pergaulannya dengan yeoja-yeoja.

Apapun itu, tapi masih diambang batas aman. Tak lebih dari sekedar kenal-mengenal. Dulu ia sempat mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama dengan yeoja itu. Ia tak terkejut sebenarnya dengan yeoja itu yang kini merengek tidak jelas di samping Kim Jong In. Setahu Luhan menurut kabar burung, Jongin dan Sang In pacaran.

**Kim Jong In.**

Luhan jadi ingin menghampirinya dan meninju wajahnya yang sok tampan itu hingga babak belur. Berani-beraninya ia menyakiti Sehun. Oh tidak, jangan meninju, itu sangat tidak _cool_ -_- , atau kalau tidak mengempesi ban mobilnya yang dibawa ke sekolah? Hei itu jebakan ter_simple_ tapi yang paling greget juga. Luhan tertawa jahat dalam hati.

"_Cium aku..."_

Luhan tersedak liurnya sendiri. Fuck! Yeoja itu jalang sekali, pikir Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam berkekuatan lima watt mendadak muncul diatas kepalanya. "Sepertinya hal ini bagus untuk didokumentasikan." Ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil _smartphone _keluaran terbaruya. "Wahh maafkan aku Jongin.." seringai tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

**KLIK **

Video amatir yang Luhan ambil secara gerilya(?) mulai terekam. Menit demi menit berlalu menunggu reaksi Jongin, Luhan mendapatkan gambarnya.

"Tinggal _save_..."

**KLIK**

"_I got you_, Jongin..."

**...**

Setelah mandi pagi, Sehun malah mondar-mandir di kamar Luhan. Lelaki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa mempengaruhi masa depannya kelak. Sesuatu yang bahkan bisa merubah hidupnya. Dia membutuhkan sebuah benda. Benda yang sejak tadi ia cari di ruangan itu. Benda itu adalah _Handphone_!

"Dimana aku menaruhnya Ya Tuhan!" Sehun kelimpungan. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengecek kasur serta kopornya. Tapi, ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari disana. "Apa tertinggal di rumah Jongin ya?" lirihnya cemas. Sehun takut sendiri. Kalau sampai handphonnya tertinggal di rumah Jongin? Aaaaaaa! Semuanya makin bertambah rumit mengingat hubungannya dengan Jongin tak sebaik –tidak pernah baik- dulu. Ia takut luar biasa. Sungguh!

"Kemana ya.." Ia berlari kecil dari bukit sofa ke marwah.. ehh salah *smirk* maksudnya menuju kopornya yang tergeletak di bawah nakas. Ia buka lagi kopor itu. Ia cari dengan teliti. Bahkan Sehun sampai menyenterinya. Yaa mungkin saja karena pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya tak bisa melihat lebih dalam isi kopor. "Nihil.." gumamnya gelisah.

Ia terduduk di samping benda itu sembari meremas helaian rambutnya. Ia sangat cemas. "Kalau tertinggal di rumah Jongin, dia pasti akan menyembunyikan handphoneku, mengotak-atik isinya atau parahnya melelang handphoneku! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, bagaimana dengan eomma? Bagaimana juga dengan Baekhyun Hyung? Bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka? Apa perlu aku memakai surat seperti zaman prasejarah? Andwae! Tuhan bantu aku..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Ia harus menemukan handphonenya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dua hal terpenting dalam hidupnya harus segera terhubung sekarang juga. Melaporkan kondisinya saat ini. Terlebih ia begitu rindu dengan Baekhyun Hyung-Nya –anak durhaka- -_-. Ia cukup berterima kasih pada Jongin bahwa lelaki itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun ada bersama Chanyeol. Jadi, ia tak perlu bantuan polisi untuk menemukan Baekhyun Hyung.

"Oh, aku ingat! Aku belum menge_check _celana jeansku yang kupakai kemarin. Erhh, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh.." gumamnya. Sehun langsung berlari menuju tempat mesin cuci. Mesinnya sedang bekerja. Artinya, handphone yang dicarinya mungkin saja tercuci di dalam mesin cuci itu. Sehun memekik tertahan.

Seorang_ housekeeper _sebut saja namanya –Sora- ahjumma menghampiri Sehun yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di depan mesin cuci. Sora pikir anak itu kesurupan. "Nak Sehun. Ada apa? Terlihat gelisah begitu." Katanya. Sehun menggigiti ujung bibirnya. "Em, ahjumma apa sudah memeriksa kantung celana _jeans_ yang saya pakai kemarin? Disana ada handphonenya." tanya Sehun takut-takut.

Sora menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, tadi ahjumma menemukan handphone yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari keranjang cucian. Ahjumma juga tidak tahu itu handphone punyanya siapa. Jadi, ahjumma taruh saja di lemari dapur. Sebentar ya nak Sehun, ahjumma ambilkan dulu handphonennya." Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil handphone Sehun yang tadi ditaruhnya di lemari dapur. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat beberapa menit lalu sempat menahan nafas karena terlalu cemas handphonenya tidak diketemukan.

"Ini nak Sehun.." Sora ahjumma memberikan Sehun benda yang diambilnya tadi. Sehun senang bukan main, ia sampai membungkuk tiga kali untuk menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya yang begitu besar. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya –kamar Luhan- untuk mengambil _charger_. By the way, handphonnya mati kawan jadi ia membutuhkan benda itu.

Agak lama Sehun menunggu handphonenya hidup karena baterainya yang benar-benar _off._ Sehun berganti posisi untuk mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk bersantai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, handphonenya sudah hidup total, walau charger masih bertengger manis di slot pengisian baterai. Sehun merasakan ponsel itu bergetar hingga err... sepuluh menit setelah ponselnya hidup karena saking begitu banyaknya pesan yang masuk belum terbaca. Sehun lihat pesan itu kebanyakan dari ibu dan Baekhyun Hyungnya. Sebagian lagi dari teman-temannya yang belum sempat mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Sehun waktu di sekolah.

Terlalu malas untuk membaca pesannya satu per satu, Sehun langsung men_dial _nomor Hyung yang sangat dirindukannya. Tak lama, sambunganpun terhubung.

"**Hyung..annyeong**_**..."**_ sapa Sehun dengan ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya sebelum ini. Hufh, Sehun jadi sedih lagi jika mengingatnya

"_**Annyeong Sehun ah... kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu Hun ah?.. Hyung sangat merindukanmu..." **_jawab Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"**Aigoo Hyung.. Hunna tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya ada sedikit masalah. Bagaimana keadaan Hyung disana?**_**" **_

"_**Hyung baik-baik saja Hun ah.. Syukurlah jika Hunna tidak apa-apa.. Sekarang kau ada dimana Sehun? Hyung ingin bertemu denganmu.." **_Pinta Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sangat merindukan Sehun lebih dari apapun karena memang hanya Sehun yang ia punya di dunia ini, dan juga ia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"**Emm apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mengatakannya Hyung? Aku belum meminta izin pada si pemilik rumah.."**__jawab Sehun_**. **_Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Jujur, ia belum meminta izin pada Luhan untuk membeberkan tempat tinggalnya sementara. Tapi disisi lain, jika ia memberitahu pada Baekhyun, ia takut Luhan akan marah padanya dan lebih parahnya akan mengusirnya. Shit! Sehun tidak ingin hal buruk itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Hah, seperti kata pepatah, habis manis sepah dibuang.

"_**Kau ingin bermain sembunyi-sembunyian dengan Hyungmu ini Hunna? Kau tidak merindukan Hyung ya?"**_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah. Dari nadanya yang terucap sudah terbukti jika Baekhyun Hyungnya itu kelelahan. Sehun khawatir akan hal itu.

"**Hyung yang benar dirimu tidak apa-apa? Suaramu terdengar lemah Hyung? Hyung lebih baik beristirahat di rumah Chanyeol..."** Sehun menutup mulutnya seketika. Ya Tuhan! Dia keceplosan!

"_**Se...Hun..."**_ Ujar Baekhyun terbata. Jadi, Sehun sudah tahu jika ia disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol? Huh, Baekhyun merasa takut sendiri. Ia takut jika nanti Sehun salah mengambil kesimpulan dan terjadi _miscommunication. _

Perihal ia diculik Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu saat ia ingin mengantar Sehun ke Bandara itu masalah dia sendiri. Ia ingin meminta maaf ssecara pribadi pada Sehun. Tapi malah keburu Sehun mengetahuinya. Karena sesungguhnya hilangnya Baekhyun itu karena ia dan Chanyeol telah membuat rencana untuk menyatukan Jongin dan Sehun lewat pestanya Luhan. _He was loved Chanyeol too._

"**Err Hyung.. Jongin yang mengatakan padaku dua hari yang lalu sesaat setelah pulang dari pestanya Luhan Hyung, kalau Hyung diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh Chanyeol Hyung. Ah, aku sebenarnya berencana untuk menelvon polisi untuk menyelamatkanmu dari orang macam Chanyeol. Tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Maka dari itu, kupikir sekaranglah waktunya aku bisa melakukan itu."**__

"_**Tidak Sehun ah. Tidak." **_Potong Baekhyun cepat_**. "Hyung yang memang kelelahan. Ini juga karena Hyung ingin bertemu Hunna.. Sekarang katakan keberadaamu Hun? Kau masih di apartemen Jongin 'kan?"**_

"**Hyung tahu aku di apartemen Jongin?"** tanya Sehun heran. Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu kalau dia ada di apartemen Jongin? Kalau Baekhyun tahu dia ada disana, berarti Baekhyun melihatnya satu mobil dengan Jongin kemarin malam. Benar begitu 'kan?. Dan persepsi lainnya mengatakan jika Baekhyun Hyung sengaja tidak ingin menemuinya di pesta Luhan karena _maybe there's something_.

"_**Hyung dan Chanyeol melihat kau dibawa Jongin masuk ke mobilnya setelah kau dikerubungi namja yang akan memperkosamu. Disitu Hyung berpikir jika kau akan dibawa Jongin ke apartemennya karena tidak mungkin kau dibawa kembali ke apartemenmu karena juga kau sudah pergi dari sana." **_

Dugaan Sehun benar.

"**Jadi Hyung melihatku 'kan? Kenapa Hyung tidak menemuiku? Dan Hyung bertindak seolah-olah Hyung pro dengan si penculik. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat cemas padamu Hyung. Aku takut kau diapa-apakan oleh penculik itu. Persetan dengan sebutan 'disandera'. Yang pasti kemarin malam aku sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu Hyung. Tapi Hyung..." **Bukannya Sehun benci atau bagaiamana dengan tingkah Baekhyun Hyung. Tapi ia kecewa dengan kelakuannya. Kecewa karena ternyata Baekhyun malah membiarkannya mondar-mandir dan bahkan hampir diperkosa.

"_**Bukannya Hyung tidak ingin menemuimu Sehun. Hyung hanya tidak ingin misiku dan Chanyeol rusak. Maka dari itu, Hyung hanya membiarkanmu saja. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi Sehun. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Masihkah kau di apartemen Jongin? Hyung ingin memelukmu Hun.."**_

"_**Aku benar-benar belum meminta izin pada pemilik rumah Hyung. Aku takut dia akan memarahiku karena memberitahumu tentang hal ini."**_

Tanpa Sehun dan Baekhyun sadari jarum jam telah tertujuk pada pukul satu siang tepat. Sehun merenggangkan otot-otot badannya. Kakinya agak kram karena terlalu lama ditekuk. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja merengek ingin bertemu Sehun untuk melepas rindu. Sehun juga sangat rindu sih, tapi masalahnya ya itu tadi.

"_**Jongin tidak akan memarahiku Sehun. Aku bisa menjamin itu. Kau tidak usah takut. Jika nanti dia memarahimu, Hyung akan membawamu ke apartemen Chanyeol saja. Disini Chanyeol hanya tinggal seorang diri, paman yang membiayainya bekerja di luar negeri. Chanyeol yatim piatu sama sepertiku. Jadi, kau akan aman Sehun. Kau tidak usah khawatir."**_

"**Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan Hyung. Kau tahukan aku harus pulang ke kampung halaman? Sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan. Di rumah ini juga aku harus bekerja. Orang yang menampungku yang mengatakan begitu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berpindah-pindah tempat seenaknya. Sebenarnya Hyung, aku tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen Jongin."**

"_**A..Apa? Kau tidak tinggal di apartemen Jongin? Lalu kau tinggal di mana Sehun?"**_

"**Em.. aku tinggal di..."** Sehun takut, serius. Ia kembali menghadapi konflik batin.

Jika dilihat ke belakang, Luhan terlihat berbeda dengan Jongin sih. Luhan terlihat menerima diriya dengan ikhlas, terbukti dengan tidak adanya pelecehan seksual yang berarti –bukannya Sehun suka dilecehkan- tapi Luhan benar-benar berbeda dengan Jongin yang langsung menggagahinya. Sedangkan Jongin..?

Kalau-kalau nanti Luhan memarahinya -karena ia membaritahu pada Baekhyun loksi sekarang- atau lebih kasarnya mengusirnya ia bisa memina tolong pada Baekhyun 'kan? Hyungnya itu juga sudah memberi jaminan tempat tinggal. Jadi ia aman..

Kalau masalah uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat?

"**Hyung berjanjilah kau akan meminjamkanku uang Hyung jika nanti aku diusir si pemilik rumah karena membeberkan keberadaanku tanpa seizin darinya untuk membeli tiket pesawat."** Sehun memelas layaknya puppy.

Kalau ia tidak jadi terbang ke China dan penerbangannya tertunda, terpaksa Sehun harus bangga dengan ijazah _junior high school_. Hei, _remind it_ dua bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi _national exam_! Sekali lagi, kalau Sehun tidak jadi pulang yaa berarti ia 'ia putus sekolah.' Gya! Itu alasan yang sangat tidak _cool_!

"_**Iya iya. Hyung berjanji sepenuhnya padamu. Kajja, katakan sekarang kau ada dimana Sehun.."**_

Sebelum menjawab Sehun mengatur pasokan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Huh, untuk memperlancar respirasi. **"Aku ada di rumah Luhan Hyung, Hyung. Yang semalam habis dipakai untuk pesta ulang tahun dan..."**

**TUT TUT TUT**

Sambungan telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Sehun mengernyit heran. "Ih, Kenapa Baekhyun Hyung mematikan sambungan televonnya? _Aigoo._." bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Matanya melotot dan sel-sel di otaknya bekerja cepat.

"Apa Baekhhyun Hyung kesini ya? Sejak tadi Baehkyun Hyung ngotot ingin bertemu denganku 'kan?.." Sehun bermonolog dalam hati. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku sudah mendapat jaminan dari Baekhyun Hyung juga. Jadi untuk apa aku cemas hanya karena takut Luhan Hyung akan mengusirku? Hehehe" Sehun terkikik senang.

Untung saja ia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun. Seketika senyumnya lenyap. "Kalau Chanyeol Hyung tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya bagaimana? Huwaaaa!"

**...**

Sehun mondar-mandir di ruang tamu Luhan sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Instingnya yang entah mengapa selalu tepat mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan datang ke rumahnya. "Ya.. ya.. aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan Hyung. Akan kupertaruhkan pekerjaanku padanya yang aku tidak tahu itu apa. Yahh, yaa aku sudah siap jika diusir.." Sehun berkali-kali merapalkan kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar telah siap karena Baekhyun sudah _stand by_ di sampingnya.

"Aih, Baekhyun Hyung lama sekali.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara bel terdengar.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Sehun bergegeas menuju sumber bunyi. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu yang tingginya hampir empat meter itu. Belum sepenuhnya ia membuka pintu, tamu tersebut mendobrak pintunya dan langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Hyung sangat merindukanmu Hun... Sangat rindu..." Sehun masih terdiam memproses kejadian yang dialaminya. Ia terbengong untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tidak merindukanku Hun?" protes Baekhyun lirih. Pelukannya makin erat. "Kau mengagetkanku Hyung." Tegur Sehun lucu. "Tapi tanpa kau sadari, aku lebih merindukanmu Hyung.. Sangat..."Sehun balas memeluk Baekhyun setelah acara terkejutnya selesai.

Lelaki itu menggiring Baekhyun ke ruang tamu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hyung, duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun yang begitu erat. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang menetes. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Rasanya berpisah dengan Sehun beberapa hari membuatnya galau luar biasa.

Bagaimana jika Sehun pulang ke kampung halaman nanti? Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkannya, walau dirinya sudah berkal-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi kepergian Sehun. Karena ia yakin tujuan Sehun pulang ke kampung halamannya itu baik –untuk melupakan Jongin-.

Sehun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi satu cerek air putih dan dua gelas berukuran sedang disana. Setelah menaruh benda-benda itu di meja, Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar ajaib. Instingku yang selalu benar ini memang tidak salah menerka jika kau memang akan berkunjung disini." canda Sehun diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Hyung sangat terkejut sebenarnya saat kau mengatakan kau ada di rumah Luhan. Karena setahu Hyung, lelaki itu hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa denganmu Hun. Tapi aku tidak bodoh dengan hanya diam saja dan mendapat beban sejuta pertanyaan menumpuk di otakku. Jadi sebelum aku benar-benar kehilanganmu lagi, aku langsung memanggil taksi _online_ dan berkunjung ke sini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sehun hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh yang mendengarkan kalimat panjang Baekhyun.

"Dan satu pertanyaan besar yang ingin sekali kutanyakan padamu adalah bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di rumah Luhan yang bahkan kujamin baru kemarin malam kau berdialog dengannya? Err agak aneh sih. Karena biasanya kita akan terbiasa dengan lawan main setelah bertemu atau bahkan berbicara lebih dari tiga bulan. Itupun bisa lebih." tanya Baekhyun.

Wajah Sehun tertekuk ke dalam. "Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung. Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan saat aku terlantung tak tahu arah mana yang akan dituju *cielahhh*. Dan karena kebetulan itu aku sangat berterima kasih pada Luhan Hyung.." jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa wajahmu suram begitu? Apa yang menyebabkan kau pergi dari rumah Jongin? Apa karena dia tahu kalau kau mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan aksen lirih di bagian akhir. Sehun menggeleng.

"Ohh apa kau yang menyatakan cinta padanya duluan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Baekhyun tercengang. Tidak. Itu berlebihan. Baekhyun heran. Padahal kalau dilihat dan dinilai Sehun itu manis loh. Kalau Baekhyun tipe seme, ia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya tidak berkata begitu. Kalau kenyataan Jongin itu _stupid jerk_, Baekhyun setuju *smirk*. "Jadi alasan apa yang membuatmu diusir dari rumah Jongin, Hun?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia seketika menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mendorongkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. "Hyung, apa cinta memang sesakit ini? Aku sudah sering tidak diperdulikan oleh Jongin dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Kenapa baru sekarang ia mengiris-iris hatiku yang sudah kusembuhkan berkali-kali ini Hyung? Kenapa? Hikss." Satu sesenggukan berhasil keluar. Sehun lemah jika menyangkut nama 'Jongin'. Ia teringat –lagi- dengan perlakuan kasar Jongin padanya.

"Awalnya dia bersikap manis Hyung. Aku pikir dia mulai menyukaiku, tapi entah terkena karma apa aku percaya pada mitos 'cinta satu malam' Hyung. Pada hari yang sama tepatnya kemarin, dia mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak ingin menyakitikku Hyung hanya karena ia menyesal memperlakukanku sangat kejam. Hikss.. Apalagi aku sudah menyerahkan semua yang aku punya padanya Hyung. Aku sangat menyesal Hyung.. Hikss.. Sangat Hyung.. _It's too sick_..." Baekhyun yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun langsung menggeram marah.

"_Kenapa Sehun yang manis ini kau sakiti begitu dalam Jongin sialan?!" _katanya dalam hati.

"Sabar Sehun ah.. Cupp cuppp.." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Sehun sebisanya. Tidak hanya kali ini saja ia menjadi sandaran Sehun saat menangis apalagi menyangkut masalah Jongin. Tidak bisa dihitung juga sudah berapa kali Sehun menangis karena Jongin sejak awal ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan makhluk hitam itu.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi Hunn..." Baekhyun mengangkat dagu Sehun. Beberapa tetesan air mata masih membekas di sana, di kedua pipi tirus Sehun. Baekhyun mengusap bekas air mata itu hingga tak terlihat. Tapi kedua netra Sehun membengkak dan memerah, dan nafasnya tidak beraturan juga.

Sehun terlihat menahan emosi yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia jadi ikut sedih juga. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sehun untuk memberikan namja _pale_ itu ketabahan.

"Kalau kau masih marah dengan Jongin, marahilah aku Hun.. Anggap aku Jongin dan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku.. Aku merasa menjadi Hyung yang tidak beguna Hun.. Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu Hun.. Hyung merasa gagal menjadi sahabat dan Hyungmu yang terbaik Hun...Pukul aku Sehun! Pukul aku!.." Baekhyun mengguncangkan pundak Sehun dengan kasar. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan disertai air mata yang semakin banyak turun.

"Hiks, Hyung tidak salah. Aku yang salah Hyung. Aku salah yang terlalu mencintai dia hingga sedalam ini Hyung. Aku salah karena mencintainya sedangkan dia yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku biarkan dia mengambil kehormatanku hanya karena cintaku yang tidak berdasar ini Hyung.. Bagaimana aku menghadapinya Hyung? _Give me answer Hyung_.."

Baekhyun tahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Karena ia sadar, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Sehun. Hal itu akan membuatnya semakin tidak beguna dengan beban yang dia panggul sebagai seorang Hyung yang baik. Diantara dua orang yang tengah bersedih harus ada satu orang yang bertindak sebagai orang kuat. Dan Baekhyunlah yang menjadi orang kuat itu untuk saat ini.

"Tenang Sehun ah..." tangan kurus Baekhyun melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun. Ia tarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu menenangkan. "_I can't give you answer _Hun.. Aku hanya bisa menjadi sandaranmu saat kau rapuh.. Aku berjanji.." Kemeja Baekhyun basah karena air mata Sehun. "Lepaskan semua Hun.. Aku masih disini..." Rambut Sehun yang begitu lembut tersemat diantara ruas jari Baekhyun.

Keduanya mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari permasalahan yang begitu pelik yang mereka hadapi. Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya dentangan jam dinding yang begitu keras terpantul di antara dinding kokoh rumah Luhan.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu Hun.." Sehun hanya diam saja. Meski begitu, ia menerka-nerka apa yang Baekhyun bawa untuknya yang sedang sedih ini. Baekhyun agak merogoh(?) kantong belakang celananya.

"Ini untukmu.." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu bungkus kecil permen yang tertera tulisan _"Keep Strong."_ . Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Hehe, aku tidak tahu kenapa tulisannya pas sekali dengan keadaanmu Hun.. Jangan menangis lagi ya and _like this word. Keep strong._ Hyung ada disini.." ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sana. "Hyung _arigato gozaimasu_.." ucap Sehun. Baekhyun balas menganggukkan kepalanya. Walau Sehun tidak mendengar balasan dari Baekhyun, Sehun yakin namja di atasnya itu sedang menganggukkan kepalanya..

Sehun kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia memandang ragu kearah Baekhyun. "Hyung masihkah kau akan membantuku setelah ini?" tanya Sehun. "Ya pasti. Apapun, akan kubantu dirimu selagi Hyung bisa." Jawab Baekhyun mantab. Sehun memberikan permen yang diterimanya dari Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hyung bukakan permennya. Lidahku terasa pahit." Pinta Sehun dengan gayanya yang imut. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

**...**

"Jadi katakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga berada di rumah Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kini duduk santai di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ia sudah menenangkan Sehun lima menit lalu dan kini ia benar-benar harus menuntuk kebenaran dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya tadi padamu Hyung.."

"Tapi aku belum mendengar kronologisnya Hun. Kau hanya menceritakan singkatnya saja." Kata Baekhyun. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung di trotoar. Dia yang menyapa dan membawaku duluan. Awalnya aku hampir menonjoknya karena kukira dia orang asing, tapi ternyata bukan. Yaa waktu itu juga aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru Hyung.." balas Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubungiku Hun? Aku pasti akan langsung membantumu.." tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Aku tidak sempat memikirkan itu Hyung karena waktu itu otakku benar-benar kacay dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kecuali mencari tempat tinggal dengan uang yang sangat pas-pas an. Ditambah perlakuan Jongin yang kasar serta ucapannya yang menyakitiku menambah bebanku Hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir." Kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam erat pinggiran sofa yang mereka duduki.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Sudahlah Hun, kau tidak usah lagi mengingat perlakuan Jongin yang kasar padamu itu. Keputusanmu untuk pulang ke Beijing dan melupakan Jongin adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kau buat. Emm, kalau dipikir ini juga salahku dan Chanyeol juga sih. Yang memaksa kalian berdua untuk dekat dengan cara agak tidak normal." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku langsung menelvon polisi sewaktu Chanyeol menculikku dengan mengatasnamakan namamu dan Jongin, semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena yeahh Chanyeol memperlakukanku seenak jidatnya. Aku langsung luluh saat Chanyeol mengatakan Jongin pasti akan mencintaimu karena kau yang juga mencintai Jongin. Kupikir saat itu, kesempatanmu untuk bersama Jongin besar jadi kau tidak usah pergi jauh-jauh ke Beijing untuk melupakan bocah tengil itu. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain." Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa mengatakan aku tidak usah pulang ke Beijing sedangkan aku sudah mengurus seluruh surat-surat kepindahanku dari XOXO High School?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau tidak tahu jika kakek Luhanlah yang mendirikan sekolah itu? Kita bisa meminta tolong pada Luhan dan rencanamu pulang ke Beijing batal."

"Tidak semudah itu Hyung. Dasarku menunda kepulangan waktu itu adalah misi untuk menyelamatkanmu dari penculik. Aku sangat menyayangimu Hyung dari siapapun yang ada di Seoul. Jika waktu itu aku tidak pergi menolongmu pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini dan kau pasti akan lebih diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Chanyeol itu. Tapi jika semua itu terjadi, aku pasti akan mengutuk diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa melindungi Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi." Sehun menatap sungguh-sungguh Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dapat kesimpulan jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menjaga. Hyung sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal ini padamu. Jika Hyung bisa meramal masa depan, Hyung pasti tidak akan bertindak nekat. Maafkan Hyung ne.." Baekhyun kembali membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya untuk kesekian kali. "Tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang pikirkan untuk masa depanmu Hun ah.. Sebenarnya Hyung masih tidak rela kau pergi meninggalkan Hyung disini. Tapi jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu nanti Hyung merestuimu..." Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

**DRRTT DRRTTT**

_**One Messages Received **_

"Hyung handphonemu berbunyi.." Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, memberikan Hyungnya itu privasi untuk membuka _one messages_ yang entah dari siapa. Baekhyun meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia kemudian membaca pesan itu yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol.

"_**Kau dimana sayang? Cepat pulang. Aku lelah sekali dan ingin memelukmu.." **_

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Hun, kau hanya sendirian di rumah Luhan yang besar ini jika Luhan tidak ada?" tanya Baekhyun kepo. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak Hyung. Ada _housekeeper_ di belakang namanya Sora. Mau kupanggilkan?" goda Sehun.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Sehun agak keras. "_Mwoya ige?! I just like Chanyeol. I don't like them who has two mountain twins in their chest_." Sehun tertawa. Ia suka sekali dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sangat lucu saat sewot begitu. Ia pasti akan merindukan itu semua.

"Aku lega ternyata kau tidak sendirian disini Hun. Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa main ke rumah Chanyeol Hun itupun kalau kepulanganmu ke Beijing masih lama atau kalau kau mau kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun itupun kalau kau masih waras untuk tidak menelvonku saat tengah malam, _right_? Oke oke. Aku akan pulang Hun. Chanyeol sudah menyuruhku pulang." Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Kabari Hyung jika sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu.." kata Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Aku harus menendang bokong Chanyeol Hyung itu jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti karena seenak jidatnya menyembunyikan Baekhyun Hyungku yang manis ini. Hehehe.. Sudah sana, pasti Chanyeol sudah menunggu dengan cemas di apartemennya." canda Sehun. Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sehun. "Yakk kau mau mengusirku yakkk. Kau ini menyebalkan tapi merindukan juga Hun..."

"Awww yakk Hyung.. sakit tahu.." Sehun memegang pipinya yang barusan dicubit keras oleh Baekhyun. "Sudah ya, Hyung pulang.. Pai Hun!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali di hari itu dan Sehun membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidah. Dari depan pintu utama Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baekhyun Hyung menyebalkan.." cibir Sehun. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya kasar di atas sofa yang sangat empuk itu. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Berarti sudah hampir dua jam ia berbicara dan curhat pada Baekhyun. Tapi walau terdengar agak lama, Sehun masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal lagi dengannya. Apapun itu.

Yahh kan, Sehun jadi rindu lagi.

Dalam lamunannya di sore hari yang mendung itu tiba-tiba pintu rumah Luhan terbuka kasar dan menampakkan Jongin yang terlihat seperti hantu di mata Sehun.

"Sehun kembali denganku, sekarang!"

Perintah Jongin membuat Sehun hampir pingsan di tempat.

T.B.C

**Note: hohohohohhhh... sudah lama sekali saya tidak update fanfic ini :3. Greget sumvah :v. Hahahaha, tapi alhamdulilah yakk masih ada beberapa reader yang setia menanti cerita abal ini *sedih* terbukti ada yang masih mengirimi saya PM *sedih*. Ane terharu vroh *sedih*. PLAK! Sedih melulu lu -_-. **

**Oh Iya, ini chapter terakhir sebelum ane ujian yakk. Ane udah bikin planning, mulai senen besok walau libur sekolah ane mau belajar buat UN SMA dan berusaha -_- kagak buka lappy. (kayaknya horor banget deh). Yahh gitu. **

**Fanfic ini akan dilanjut –insyaallah- setelah UN selesai :v *evillaugh.*. Ane tahu kok, kalo ane tuh orangnya PHP an *smirk* tapi tenang aja readers yang imut :3 fanfic ini tetep dilanjut kok sampe abis :v. Ini bakal jadi long chapter. **

**Oke.**

**Udah segitu aja.**

**Makasih yang udah review chapter kemaren yak. Maaf belom bisa dibales satu persatu :v.**

**Udah ya..**

**Bener? ;v**

**PAI PAIIII**

**#bow.**


End file.
